One Year
by NaruBaby2496
Summary: 3, 155, 6940 seconds. 525,949 minutes. 8, 766 hours. 52 weeks. 12 months. 4 seasons. 2 people. One year filled with chaos, unexpectantcies, ramen, friends, and family was all it took to help them fall in love with each other again.
1. October 3rd

One Year

By: NaruBaby2496

A/N: New FanFic! I'm trying to decide if I'll finish my others….

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

-October 3rd-

"Sasuke…what do you want?"

Her sea green nails filed through the papers casually, her face calm, though her voice had a hint of annoyance. It was early in the morning, and, apparently, Sasuke thought she didn't notice him following her.

-

-

-

Who doesn't notice when someone is following them to work at four in the morning?

He sat in one of her office chairs, and spun a little, attempting to create a squeak. After three more turns the eighteen year old smirked; the chair created the desired screech, and Sakura…well, let's just say she was irritated.

She slammed the papers on her desk, "_**What **_do _you_ _**want**_?" She seethed, eyeing the ebony haired man in such a way that would scare anyone into running to a corner to cry if they weren't used to getting that stare everyday. Sasuke, though, was used to the glare. It was awkward when he didn't receive such a stare. It was routine to receive a Sakura Death Glare at least four times a day. It was like a prescription medicine—it he didn't get it, he'd go crazy for the rest of the day.

His eyes twinkled teasingly as he moved the chair again, casting another noise.

Sakura rolled her eyes, and sighed, releasing all of her anger. She wasn't going to waste her time on such a futile thing. It was pointless trying to get whatever you want out of Sasuke, even if that want was as simple as borrowing a kunai during practice. Last week, she had asked for just that, and he ignored her throwing his last weapon at the target hitting perfectly.

She forced her overly stuffed file cabinet closed with a powerful shove of the shoulder. It made absolutely no sense how he just liked to annoy her. Was he that revenge driven? It was as if he were repaying for all those years of her infuriating nature, even though now she is anything but. He'd stepped on the back of her heel while they were practicing endurance running—why was he even behind her in the first place?—making her trip, he'd purposely dropped some of her medical scrolls in puddles, making her rewrite those three pound monstrosities, and what still ticks Sakura to this day is his nonchalance in doing each of these things. It's like he doesn't care if she punches him each time he does things like that.

Sakura plopped back into her chair and rubbed her head thinking, _Mustn't let the Uchiha piss you off Sakura. It's not good to kill the teammate…_

She then ceased rubbing her temples, and clicked on a pen, scribbling down some notes from a recent medical book she'd read. Being the studious person she is, she barely looked up at the not-to-be-mentioned distraction, and tried to keep her thoughts from slipping back to him. She failed horribly, but tried to keep herself from glancing at him as he stared intently at every motion she made.

What was his issue? Don't people sleep at four in the morning? At least that's the _normal _thing to do. He'd been here for a year. He should be able to know when and when not to bother the student of the ex-Hokage (who still has a very strong opinion on his consequences). She's sure he's taking advantage of the fact that Kakashi is now the leader, and Kakashi would never punish his favorite student unnecessarily. Sakura started writing harder on the thin paper, making an indent.

Is he even aware that his presence is distracting her from finishing a simple paragraph? Defeated, she groaned, throwing the pen on the carpeted office floor. She leaned back into the chair and stared at the ceiling, still aware of Sasuke's burning stare on her. He laughed to himself, "Did you spell a word wrong, Sakura?" She grumbled loudly, covering her eyes on the verge of crying out of anger. His acting so out of character is making her want smash his face in. Was this out of character for him though?

At first, it would seem like it should be, but lately on Sasuke's Priority List, "Annoying Haruno Sakura until She Needs a Tylenol" is on the top. During the beginning of his return, Sasuke was his usual self, coming to practice silently, leaving silently, and going to meet with the Council silently. The last bit was something new, but the point is, he was so introverted that he almost was nonexistent. He was only admitted back into Konoha because he helped win the war—he turned against Madara toward the end, killing him—and even so, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi had to do a lot of persuading to get the elders to reluctantly let him in.

Sakura shook her head again, clearing her thoughts. After retrieving her pen from her side, she placed it toward the opposite end of her desk, and searched through a compartment for some loose-leaf paper. It was more than messy in there, but eventually, after much noise of moving scissors, rulers and such, Sakura found one piece of crumpled paper, and rolled her eyes. If Sasuke weren't there, she wouldn't have wasted one of her last pieces of paper. She needs paper to write her notes, she needs her notes to make a essay, she needs her essay to make an analysis, and she needs her analysis to get paid. She grumbled, "Little bitch just had to make me waste my last peice of good paper. Stupid Uchiha."

Sasuke, however quite entertained by her simple struggles, was getting bored of how boring it really was in the office. The walls were stark white, the furniture a plain oak wood, the chairs did spin and had wheels, which was amusing to a point, but after a while you got used to it. Konoha can get so monotonous, but sometimes—he bumped the chair against the wall, making the bookcase shake, causing multiple books tumble down—it was interesting. Sakura's face reddened as each book feel to the ground, her eyes narrowing to her glare and she broke the tip of her pen, attempting to vent her anger somewhere.

The ink then spilled over the last piece of paper, ruining it, and that was it for the Cherry Blossom. She stood, slamming her hands on her desk, "_Why_ are _**you**__**here? **_God, I swear it's like you have nothing better to do but annoy me all of the sudden! Do you not realize this is kind of my job—if I am fired, I'll be running to your house for money and the nobody wins? So, unless you have some epic otherworldly reason, I'd find it best on your account to _get **the heck **_**_out! _**God, that was my last peice of paper!**" **The room shook from her rant, and against what most would do, Sasuke smirked, and leaned back into his chair, arms behind his head, "I just wanted to see what you do when you're not healing people."

Sakura gasped and began spastically jerking her arms, "B-But—why-wh-….that makes absolutely no sense! You could've just asked me!"

"…I could've."

She fell into her chair, and gave up on trying getting any work done before meeting with Ino and Hinata for a shopping day. She kept her lips tight, clicking her broken pen and seethed, "Then why didn't you?" Sasuke got out of his place and shrugged, glancing at the clock hanging on the wall. It was her that made his day enjoyable, though he hated to admit it. He was practically incomplete without talking to her. It was as if he'd forgotten to do something very important, and that type of feeling was something Sasuke didn't enjoy. He liked to get everything done on his priority list, and if something were left unchecked, he wouldn't sleep soundly that night.

Sakura frowned after a few moments, noticing Sasuke wouldn't answer her question and she cleaned her inky desk, asking another question, trying to change the subject, "When do you think the Elders will let you go on missions? It's kind of pointless for you to go to training if you're not going to go on missions."

Sasuke walked to her desk, then behind it, and leaned over her shoulder, watching the black ink move around the oak desk, refusing to be absorbed by the paper towel, no matter how hard or how long Sakura wiped. After another moment, Sasuke answered her question, "I don't know when those old idiots are going to come to their senses. Besides Hyuuga and Dobe, I'm the best ninja they have. It's like their writing their own death wish."

Sakura continued her attempt at cleaning, until she decided enough was enough, and threw the soaked paper in the garbage. It annoyed her to no end that she, once again, would need to buy a new desk. Last time it was her fault that the desk was broken, but this time it was all Sasuke for blame. She felt her face heat up from anger, but then shook her head. It was pointless getting angry at him now. He'd already done it. "Well, it's not necessarily like that, Sasuke, once you think about it. If they let you go on missions, our reputation as the highest village will go down. It's a moralistic—"

He interrupted her rationalization harshly, "What they did to me and my family _wasn't_ moralistic." Sakura turned in her chair and glanced at his expression. He was angry, yes, but under that obvious emotion, Sakura saw resent, anguish, loneliness and overall pain, a deep hatred of these people that he was almost forced to respect. He was honestly torn and stressed so much over the past and what the Elders hid from him for so long. Sasuke never even told anyone the whole story, but Sakura could see now that it was tearing him from the inside out.

Lost in her reverie, Sakura didn't notice that Sasuke had left the office leaving a note on her broken computer screen. She grabbed the small sticky note out of curiosity, read it, and then soon crumpled it up with a groan. She hurled it out the window, and stomped out of her office in fury. She was out of Tylenol, and she needed it now.

What the note said, you ask?

_There was paper in your printer, Sakura. _

_You don't have to call me stupid._

* * *

Alright, so how do you like it? I know Sasuke is a little (lot) out of character, but, he's been acting weird lately…like demented weird. So, he's always out of character! Yeah, let's pretend that made sense.

Review and all that other junk!

~NaruBaby2496


	2. Meeting

One Year

**NaruBaby2496**

**A/N: **Comments, Questions, Concerns? Don't call me—I have my own life to worry about. (LOL, jk.)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Sakura stepped into her house, locking the door in the process. By now, it had to be somewhere around five-thirty, and she still hadn't put at second thought to what she was going to wear on her shopping trip with her two best friends. She guessed that was just the type of girl she was—she had enough energy to pick out one outfit with accessories, and then after that, she quit. She couldn't just retire into her pajamas today, though, since she was going to the mall.

She reached over her counter and turned on her kitchen light, slightly surprised of how dark it really was in the room. She shrugged, deciding that that was irrelevant, and removed her sweater, throwing it astray. Things were calm these days, besides the Sasuke issue. She was happy for the fact she could do things outside of work that were fun, but what do you do when you're done having fun. Is it really that much of an issue to worry about?

Walking past her hallway mirror, Sakura ran her fingers through her growing hair—it was about two inches down her shoulders now—and brushed her bangs off of her face. Some would say she was beautiful, the light of Konoha, and like Lee says, 'all things youthful!', but Sakura usually smiled and waved it off. She didn't believe most of those compliments, though she accepted them openly, she just thought she was cute, not gorgeous. She still felt her forehead was larger than normal, her nose was a little too small in her opinion and her hair color—she didn't want to go into detail about that issue. Her eyes were a lovely green. She could agree with that, and that her body was finally a woman's, with a soft curve of the waist. Sakura pouted, sighing, "If only…"

Sakura had a lot of 'if only's she could list, but right now, she couldn't deal with more stress. She'll stress herself out if she let it happen. Sakura jumped at the loud rash sounds of three obnoxious knocks at her door. Quickly recovering from the shock, Sakura spun on her heels to face the door, and reached into her back pocket for her emergency lipstick. It had a razor inside of the spherical container, instead of the colored substance. Her pace quickened hastily, and she felt her adrenaline pump into her bloodstream. Whoever was in her apartment now shouldn't be in here, she knew that for sure.

She pulled back her arm to stab, only to have it stopped by a strong hand. Sakura let the red overcast created from the scared excitement when she realized who had stopped her attack. Dropping her arm and shoulders, she asked, "How did you get in my house, Naruto?" The fox smiled his toothy smile, laughing openly. His hoot echoed throughout the empty area continuously, annoying the already embarrassed Sakura until she blushed a bright pink. She crossed her arms with a huff, and rolled her eyes, "Seriously, Naruto."

He wiped his imaginary tears with a smile and continued to chuckle at her drastic measures. It was her fault for telling him that she left a spare key under the mat. It was as if she expected him to forget that little piece of valuable information. He loved his Sakura-chan with all of his heart, and would do almost anything to hang out with her. These days, she was always working or tired or too 'I don't feel like it'. He missed his friend, but he was happy to have his best friend back. Naruto rubbed his nose, getting his last giggles out, when he answered, "I came here to get you the invitation to my birthday party."

Naruto searched through his jacket pockets, then his inside jacket pockets (he groaned when they weren't in there), threw off his jacket and searched through his pants pockets, and pouted when there were no more compartments to search through. Sakura tapped her fingers impatiently on her couch as she waited for the blonde to find his invitations. It wasn't hard at all to keep a pile of construction paper in your pocket for more than a few minutes. She smiled lightly, watching him rant as he looked _everywhere _for the invites. "I don't know where I put them!" He yelled, now throwing his ninja pouch toward the ground. Out came the bright blue construction paper envelopes, and Sakura clenched her stomach laughing loudly at Naruto's ignorance.

He blushed, and picked up the papers, "Gosh, Sakura. Remember the Golden Rule." He was referring to the rule that most learned at the age of seven, but experienced since three. It was 'do unto others as you wish others to do to you', or something along those lines. Naruto filed through the the paper's, looking for her name on the envelope. After a few more seconds, he handed her the paper, "So, it's on Halloween, and a Halloween party, so you'll need a costume." He watched Sakura's expression change as he mentioned 'costume', and decided to press on further, "You should bring Sasuke." Sakura lowered the card she was reading, glaring at him, "What was that?"

"Oh, nothing," He coughed while saying this, "Bring Sasuke."

Sakura glared at him, "Did you just say what I think you said?"

"I don't know…maybe…," He lowered his voice, "As a date."

Her face blushed red as she gasped, "Gah, Naruto! We're not even friends!" He dropped his jaw in shock she'd even suggest that Sasuke didn't, at the very least appreciate her as a teammate. Actually, more she was than a teammate —more like someone you enjoyed and loved training with. Even Naruto could see that. It annoyed him too. They'd just stick together and flirt all during practice. Of course, Sakura would insist that it was Sasuke repaying her for her earlier years, but Naruto knew it was real. Why else would Sasuke still be working at it? He smiled goofily, "Yeah you're not friends. You're way more than friends."

Sakura punched him across the face. "Go away! I have to get dressed so I can go shopping!"

He chuckled, "I'm not so sure I want to—"

"Leave!"

* * *

Sasuke jogged up the stairs two at a time, ignoring the pain he felt in his sprained ankle. He knew it would get better eventually, but he couldn't just sit back like a fat hog waiting until it healed. That was pointless and unproductive. He jumped the last three steps and ran to the meeting doorway. If he were late one more time, he'd get an even longer village arrest. Those people really knew how to piss off an Uchiha. He stormed past the ANBU guarding the big double doors, pushing them wildly, and prayed to just about every god he never knew that he wasn't late. He pulled at the doors roughly, until he realized that you were supposed to push.

He glanced around nervously for anyone who noticed his mess up, but then remembered he'd knocked out everyone on that floor. "Oops…," He mouthed to himself with a smirk, and pushed the doors open. The meeting room hushed as he entered, all of their attention being cast to him. He felt awkward with all the eyes studying his dramatic entrance. No one else used both doors. Sasuke looked around for familiar faces—that he actually wanted to see—and saw none. He groaned peering slowly into the death chamber he had endured three times a week. Koharu, the fat lady that aggravated the living poop out not only him but Tsunade as well, stared at him emotionless from the middle of the long table, tapping her nails impatiently.

Homura, that hag's old teammate who had glasses stared as well, but Sasuke could care less about him. He was actually the most lenient of all the Elders. There wasn't anyone else of interest there yet, so Sasuke was relieved he wasn't the last one there. He closed the doors carefully, since Koharu hated when they slammed, and carefully strolled to his seat. All of their eyes followed his steps, and Sasuke could feel each individual gaze of disapproval burn through the layers of clothing he wore to his flesh. It almost made him want to turn around and walk back home. He hated this feeling of insignificance more than losing an easy fight.

He grabbed the back of his chair and started to sit in it, but Koharu caught his attention, straggling, "You're late, Uchiha." He stared back at her wrinkled face blankly, mouth slightly open in surprise. She gazed back, creating a still aura around the room. Sasuke frowned, glancing at the clock, "I got here right at six, right?" She shook her head, stretched neck skin wobbling in disagreement. "You are not here until you sit in the chair. It's 6:02 and that's two minutes late."

Sasuke sat in his seat and glared at her, "Can we start now, or not?" The woman laughed, her cackle bouncing off the walls, making Sasuke's ears ring in pain. He grimace slightly, hiding it because sometimes acting like you didn't hate someone got you far in life. That's what he'd done with Orochimaru, Kabuto, Madara and countless others. Most all are dead now, all the others ran off into some cave like the snakes they are.

The woman started to gather her energy to yell at Sasuke, he could see it in her beady black evil eyes, but the doors crashed open. "Hey, hey, hey! We're here!" Sasuke and the others turned their heads quickly, but he was the only one who was glad to see the late comers. _Kakashi-sensei…_He thought, smirking lightly. Tsunade pushed her way passed Kakashi, who was still soaking in the glory of all the curious eyes watching him, and announced, "Alright. Let's get this started. Scoot over some, Uchiha."

Kakashi quickly came over to his side and shook Sasuke's head teasingly, "What's up?" Sasuke frowned, removing the hand. Kakashi chuckled, sitting on the left of him. With Tsunade on his right, and Kakashi on his left, he felt a little better. At least for today's meeting that is. Koharu rolled her eyes and slammed her mallet against the table. "Okay, we can now start." She glared quickly at Sasuke, then faced the others with a nod. "Who will speak first?"

* * *

Kind of cliffy? LOL, this seemed so long to me….

Review and all that other junk!

~NaruBaby2496


	3. Suggestions

**_One Year_**

_**NaruBaby2496**_

**A/N: **Aw, thanks for the reviews! That is so nice of you people. : )

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. Geez, do I have to say it every chapter?

* * *

The room remained silent, for no one dared open their mouth. It was the oddest feeling—the dead silence of anticipation sinking into everyone's soul. Sasuke side glanced toward Kakashi, who was already pulling his stupid orange book out of his back pocket. He rolled his eyes, perching his elbows on the table and lacing his fingers. He placed his head on his hands similar to his adolescent years, and studied the others who had arrived. This meeting was one where civilians and other ninjas could intrude. It happened once a month, but this was only the third time. The assemblies had only been going one for three months, three times a week, and only because Anko had suggested. She had been through this, too, when she came back from Orochimaru's claws. Sasuke was somewhat grateful toward her, but just because this was better than solitary confinement. He knew that for sure.

Kiba sat across the room from him, obviously trying to cover his nerves. Sasuke knew why he was nervous, but he liked to say it was because Akamaru was not allowed in the room and was left outside at the entrance. He tried to clean up some, he could gather that much. His hair was actually combed, the visible knots and kinks now smoothed down until it looked like Sai's haircut. Kiba's sharp teeth glistened white when he smiled awkwardly back to Sasuke, noticing his analytical gaze. Sasuke nodded a little, and moved his attention to the others in the room. Anko, of course, was present, filing her painted purple nails while she leaned back in the chair, foot propped on the table. Sasuke almost smiled at her obvious show of disrespect toward the Elders. He wished he could just do that, but couldn't because that would probably send him to the deep depths of the underground prisons. Obviously, he couldn't file his nails because that was just odd for a man to do. Kurenai, her two-year-old son Asuma (named after his Dad), Neji, TenTen, Lee, and Gai were all present.

The clock ticked endlessly, making the atmosphere even cooler, and Sasuke looked toward it to see what time it was now—six ten. If anyone else was going to come late, they had better show up before Koharu got any angrier. She hit the gavel against the table again, creating echoes this time, "Are we just going to sit here and waste time?" Simultaneously, each person shook their head 'no' except for Anko, who was still working on that nail. The scratching noise caught an elder's attention and he warned, "Doll, do you mind? You do this every month and it's quite rude." She stopped filing and flicked her eyes toward the man, attitude clear when she clicked her tongue and stuffed the tool in her jacket pocket. She rolled her eyes then, "I'm waiting for some people. If you expect me to sit her like impotent fool in silence, then you have to be kidding me. I'll be cooperative with you only if you cooperate with me."

Most everyone exchanged curious glances. Was she really challenging an Elder? Who was she waiting for?

Homura adjusted his glasses, asking with honest inquisitiveness, "Who are you waiting on Anko?"

She smiled brightly, "Just a few friends, some you know…," She glanced at Sasuke, "And some you don't." The room erupted with murmuring, everyone curious as to what and who she was talking about. Sasuke stared at her cool, non-worried expression, and raised an eyebrow. This was definitely going to be a different meeting.

* * *

_I ran through the trees, jumping from branch to branch, avoiding the annoying birds, and counting my blessings. Hoping I still remembered where this place was, I glanced back making sure no one was following me. It was doubtful anybody would be—it was freaking two in the morning—but sometimes the guards got overly cautious when their own ninjas left at such an early hour. I don't blame them, though. I'm leaving for unclassified reasons. _

_Noticing the big gates I was searching for, I hopped off my last branch, and landed gracefully on the cold damp soil. I removed my Leaf headband, and hid it in a bush. For an unknown reason, these people didn't like people from Konoha. I shrugged, pushing that thought away, and strolled into the village. A guard stopped me, and asked me the usual questions, each that I'd practiced answering a million times yesterday._

"_Are you affiliated with any other village?"_

"_No."_

"_Why are you here?"_

"_To speak with some friends of mine." _

"_And who would those friends be, ma'am?" _

"_Houzuki Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin, sir." _

_The guard jumped some in shock, and I stared at him blankly. After a few more minutes, I sighed, "Please." The man shook his head, "They're locked up. I can take you to their cell, if you want." I smiled, and looped my arm through his offered elbow. Little did he know I was not planning to just visit. _

_He led me through the rainy morning to the underground cells, when he informed, "This is it. Their cell is the last on the right do—" I stabbed him in the gut with a kunai, feeling the warm liquid pour out slowly. He gasped while I dug it deeper, waiting until he fainted. I did not like killing or even harming without a legitimate reason, so this hurt me some, but I needed to end the vicious circle the Elders had created with the Uchihas. _

_It's not that I necessarily care—okay, I had the biggest crush on Itachi—about them, but it's terrible the mental and emotional burden they put on Sasuke. He is strong, I can see that, but there is only so much a person can take. It was either I take the initiative and start things, or Sasuke get a girlfriend. It would take excessively long for the latter to happen. I rounded the corner to the last cell on the right, and true to his word, the three ex-members of Taka were locked up. _

_I looked around for a set of keys, finding them easily put on a windowsill, and started to unlock the three. "Hey," I yawned dryly. _

"_What do you want, bitch?"_

"_Hi." _

"_Did you bring food?"_

_They all said this at once, and I kicked the metal bars, shushing their ongoing rants. "Alright! You all need to shut up now! Your precious Sasuke-kun is in Konoha and needs your help!" The red head immediately silenced, and allowed me to finish, "I need you, you, and you, to help me out tomorrow. Come to Konoha—the guards will let you in, trust me, and then come to the meeting offices. Testify _everything_ about Sasuke that'll make him look good. Either that, or he will be in the same situation as you three. Stuck in jail for the rest of his life." _

_After a few more minutes, they nodded, and I unlocked the cage, letting them all file out. I stopped the blue one, though, grabbing the back of his collar, "If you can melt, or whatever you do, why did you stay in there?" _

_He glanced around, a blush growing on his face, then whispered in my ear, "If I did that...I…I would've never seen Karin again."_

* * *

Sakura swung in the swing-bench-whatever it's called in front of Hinata's house. It was bright outside, but not hot yet, because it was still early morning. She sat next to Ino, who was going over the invitation Sakura gave her for Naruto. The blue-eyed girl smiled, "Seems like fun. Maybe you and Sasuke can go as nurse and doctor. That'd be hot." Sakura blushed red for the fifth time that morning and crossed her arms with a pout. She did not understand why everyone suggested something like that. First Naruto, then Kiba while he was on the way to some meeting, and now Ino. She couldn't come up with any logical reason besides them all hanging with Tsunade that night, and drinking something too heavy. They were all likely candidates to do something impractical like that.

Sakura pouted, "No."

"What do you mean no! Sakura have you gone bananas. This is, like, perfect opportunity!" Ino screamed, shaking the girl's shoulders. Sakura yelped a little, but soon enough she got over the random attack. "I'll give him his invitation but I'm not going on a date with him." Hinata walked quietly from her house and then to the tree Ino and Sakura were swinging. She placed her small hand on the trunk, and asked calmly, "On a date with Sasuke-kun, right Sakura-chan?" The asked girl hopped out of the swing, and turned to the porcelain doll Hinata was. She put her hands on her hips, and droned, "I was talking about Sasuke but I am _not _going on a date with him. I don't…like him anymore and he doesn't like me. I'll go as friends but that's it. Gosh! Why does everyone insist that I should?"

Now, it would've been expected if Ino answered her open question, but the shy quiet Hinata answered without a single stutter, crossing her arms at Sakura's ignorance, "_Be_cause, Sakura, we _all _have noticed how he looks at you. I'm sure you've noticed, too. Plus, he's like your own personal stalker. He knows where you're going _all _the time. Do you _know_ how much we had to lie to him so he couldn't find out about today? _Like, __**A LOT.**_ It's not like he could come anyway, he's at the Elder meeting. They're deciding if his village probation is over today or not. Kiba-kun and Team Gai and some others are there. I'm sure Naruto-kun will be there too. Maybe we can go. It's only going to t-take about an hour max."

Ino clapped her hands as she jumped out of the swing, her ponytail bouncing all over the place. "Yeah! It'd be so fun! Maybe we'd be a part of history! We should totally go—aren't we late, though?" Hinata glanced at Sakura, who was on the verge of objecting. "U-um, we are late—"

"See! We shouldn't go! Let's just shop!"

Hinata raised her voice, forcing Sakura to let her finish her sentence, "But they let people walk in as long as they are ninja." Sakura was completely shocked at the girl's sudden bravery, but blamed her hanging out with Naruto more often for this sudden change. Ino grabbed Sakura's arm, and motioned Hinata to do the same with her other arm, "Alright! Let's go crash a meeting!" The rosette grimaced as her friends began pulling her. "Wait! Wait! This has to be illegal!"

"Shut up, Sakura."

* * *

And done. Good, not good? I won't know unless you review….

So, review and junk!

~NaruBaby2496

(Hey, what color is the review box now? Green?)


	4. White Lies

One Year

_**NaruBaby2496 **_

**A/N: **I found this bug outside yesterday, and, well, it looked weird. Just thought I would let you know.

**Disclaimer: **I definitely do not own Naruto.

* * *

Sakura walked into the long hallway, slightly irritated, slightly hurt, but mostly tired. She would usually use the stairs, but going up to the top floor was a different story. She bent down and placed her hands on her thighs, trying to catch her breath. She did not know how those old people got up those steps without fainting. Ino and Hinata soon flanked her, both exhausted as well. Ino sighed, "Oh my goodness! I think I just died." Sakura laughed a little at her best friend, her curls bouncing as her shoulders moved. Hinata yawned, a small blush growing on her face, "I wonder if Naruto-kun is in there."

Sakura shrugged, "I wonder if anyone is in there. It's awfully quiet for us to be late—" She glanced at the half dead ANBU foot showing from it's 'hiding' place behind some boxes. She got up carefully and walked to the box, the other girls following her lead. The all moved at a deathly slow pace, but let out a puff of air when Sakura announced, "He's not dead. Some one just knocked him out." The three heard more slowing steps drag toward them, and turned, curious as to who would dare be later than they were.

Karin trudged up the stairs, quickly spotting the ogling rosette, and grunted, "What do you want, bitch?" Sakura continued staring, her only motion was a small index pointing at her chest, "Huh, me?" The hall was quiet, and Ino stood quickly, and stomped to the intimidating girl. She flipped some blonde hair out of her face, hands on her hips, "You better be nice to me and my friends. Or I will kill you." Juugo and Suigetsu soon appeared, though at the worst time.

The red head threw her fists out, punching both of the men, "I am not afraid of Barbie dolls!"

"Oh, now you're asking for it, slut!"

* * *

Kakashi jumped up at the sudden noise of a breaking vase coming from outside, and was the first to reach the door. He felt a tad claustrophobic, being bombarded by so many men (and some man-like women), and he waved coyly, "Hello. And goodbye!" He slipped out the door so quickly; no one even heard it open. Sasuke lifted an eyebrow, crossing his arms. He thought, _Weird…_ The teen then pushed through the crowd to the door, earning a few shoves in return, but sooner than expected, he reached the double doors.

Yanking them open, he was surprised at what he saw. His mouth opened slightly, and then closed again. He heard a growing murmur, remembering there was still an eager crowd behind him. "Nothing to see here…," He mumbled, slamming the double doors shut.

* * *

Kiba screamed a loud screech of pain, trying to yank his nose out of the door. "OHNYGOD! MYBUCKINDOS ES EN DA DOOR! GED ID OUD!" He screamed again, tears streaming down his face. Tsunade, at first, rolled her eyes, but soon remembered he was an Inuzuka. Their noses were extremely sensitive to smell, yes, but also to pain. She pushed her way through the people who were watching Kiba's show, then grabbed the teen's desperately shaking shoulders. She looked him in the eye, "Relax. All I have to do is—"

"ONY GOD! YOUR GODDA CUD MY DOS OFF! ONYBUCKINGOD I HADE UCHIHA!"

"Relax, Kiba."

"GED ID OUD!"

"…Kiba…"

"I'M GODDA DIE LIKE DIS?"

"Shut up. I can't open the door unless you relax."

"I CAND! I CAND! I'M GODDA DIE LIKE DIS!" He screamed as he realized he was getting short of breath, "I'M GODDA DIE! I'M GODDA DIE!"

Tsunade forced the door open, despite the fact, this would cause him even more damage in the process, but she could not take the idiotic screaming again. The tanned boy fell on his face, directly on his precious nose, making him not only yell, but cringe in pain. "I'm freaking going to kill you, Uchiha! I don't believe I thought about helping you out!"

* * *

-

-

-

Koharu slammed the gavel once again, the noise annoying her this time. She rubbed her head, speaking slowly, "We are going to _try_ and get this done civilly," She glanced around at Ino, Karin, Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke, and Kiba, who was holding an ice pack to his nose, "So. Since the last time I tried giving some one the chance to speak first didn't work out—" Karin snapped her fingers, interrupting the woman, "I'll go." Koharu stared at the strange girl, but nodded, "Go ahead."

She stood, and puffed out her chest, "That girl with the pink hair is a bitch."

"Don't make me make you buy another face!" The room erupted as Sakura jumped out her seat, showing a fist threateningly. Sasuke bounced out of his chair and held the girl nearest him by the shoulder, stretching his arm past Kakashi. Her green eyes glared at him for a moment, and then she relaxed, plopping back into her seat, crushed. Sasuke watched her for a second longer, but sat back in his chair.

Kakashi whistled, "He calms her wild torrents…"

Everyone started speaking, some agreeing with the 'Hokage' and others disagreeing. This started a whole other argument, and Koharu slammed the gavel again, restoring order quickly, asking, "Why is this relevant?"

-

-

-

"…And that's why I think it is. Sakura is obviously an 'impotent fool' because of her love of Sasuke. Her love of Sasuke has driven him to insanity, the true reason why he did all he did. He wanted to get away from her overbearing, evil, _dirty, __**nasty**_," Sakura cleared her throat, showing the redhead the finger. Karin finished, "Claws." Koharu nodded her head slowly, "Yes, yes. I understand your point." Anko grunted, "I'm sure you understand anything that makes Sasuke look like a lunatic."

Sakura glanced at Anko, who was back filing her nails, and rose her arm to ask, "May I speak?" An Elder nodded her head, "Of course. As long as it's not about Karin." Sakura nodded, "I assure you—that girl's name is the last thing I want coming out of my mouth."

Mentioned girl muttered, "I wonder how many things have been in…"

"Shut up, Karin. Let Sakura talk," Sasuke said calmly, though he was glaring daggers at the red head. Karin mumbled, "But-But-I- Sasuke-kun-I—"

"SHUT UP!" Everyone yelled together, their headache getting to them. When the silence found its way back into the room, Sakura sighed, "Alright, I think I'll start, then. Thanks, everyone." She smiled lightly to all her friends, giggling when Lee through her two big thumbs up.

Her face flashed red for a moment, "Well, I don't really know what this place is for, but I'm guessing it's to help you all—" she motioned toward the Elders, "—decide to do with Sasuke. It's been a while, so I'm confused. He hasn't broken his probation terms once, so why is he still being forced to come to these bogus meetings? He's not learning anything new; he's just having random accusations thrown at him _about_ him. I mean, that won't help anybody solve anything. That'll just give them severely low self esteem. I think all Sasuke needs is a lot of mental therapy—since he's been through so much lately—and some physical therapy. Is that fair enough?"

Some Elders nodded and TenTen chuckled, "It better be. These things are getting really old really fast." Everyone in the room laughed with her, until Koharu pounded her gavel (once again…) on the wood table. The room silence slowly, and the old woman spoke loudly, "If you feel so strongly, then you be Sasuke's personal therapist. Meeting adjourned, everyone disperse." Sakura's jaw dropped, and Sasuke smirked. The people filed out, leaving just Koharu, Sakura and Sasuke in the room. The old woman rose slowly, and spoke to them both with a wobbling head, "You will meet once a week, a half hour for the remainder of this month, an hour in November, and in December…I'll decide if the therapy succeeded."

Sakura crossed her arms, "Great to know, but I'm not a licensed mental therapist. I've been working at it, but…"

"You can always learn, Sakura," Sasuke pressured, his smirk already changing her mind slowly. She opened her mouth to argue again, but the Uchiha covered it, "Thank you for this…chance. I guess." Koharu nodded, walking out the door, "This is your last, Sasuke-kun."

Like an angry chipmunk, Sakura bit Sasuke's hand, making him jump a little. Sakura stared at him for minutes on end. Sasuke stared at her for minutes on end. He grunted, "Hn. Don't act like you don't enjoy my company, Sakura, my personal therapist." His face went against how he felt inside, for he was grimacing back at the girl. He liked the way her name just rolled off his tongue effortlessly. Sakura blinked slowly, "I just want you to know that I hate you."

Sasuke smirked, "Hate you too."

And, then they stared at each other, memorizing each speck of color in the other's eye, allowing them selves to drown in the feeling they felt. The warmth felt like something similar to a fever to Sakura, and she couldn't put a finger on what exactly she felt. Without thinking, she touched Sasuke's face, making him go red, something she never saw him do. She guessed it was her eyes fooling her, and she smiled, poking his cheek, "I hate you more, Uchiha."

Stoically he removed her finger frowning, the small trace of a blush disappearing. He got up to walk away, but just as he grabbed the door handle he replied, "No you don't."

* * *

"Yes I do_."_

_____

"_Love you too."_

* * *

AHH! This was such a crap-tastic chapter! I hated it. Gr.

Okay, review and junk. (PLZ MOMMA PLZ!)

~NaruBaby2496


	5. October 10th

One Year

Chapter 5

* * *

"If you love someone, let them go

If they return, it was meant to be.

If they don't

Their love was never

yours in the beginning…."

-Unknown

* * *

**October 10**

Sakura ran through the streets, trying to maneuver her way to the candy section of the store. This was a little harder than she thought it would be, seeing it was just three weeks until Halloween, and she whistled loudly, putting her fingers in her mouth. The large crowd stopped moving for a millisecond, staring at the rosette in silence, before they realized she was not as important as getting the best candy available until next year. In Konoha, the families started their seasonal activities relatively early, since it started snowing (as a general rule), soon after the spooky holiday. If your nicely carved pumpkins were displayed for over a two-week period without being ruined by the dropping temperatures, you were considered a miracle worker.

Sakura was no miracle worker, she was just a medic, and she forgot it was her best friend's birthday today. If it weren't for Shikamaru's lazy statement of, "Yeah, yeah, that's right. It is Uzumaki's birthday today isn't it. Wow, nineteen; we're getting old…how troublesome," earlier, she would not be at the supermarket now. The pineapple headed boy was correct with his whole comment, showing his immense intelligence and knowledge to almost every subject matter. The Rookie 9 (excluding Sasuke, since he has such a late birthday, becoming 18 a few months ago) were all turning nineteen soon. Sakura thought to herself, rounding a corner, going into the candy isle, _Who would've thought?_ Barely anyone would've imagined how far they all had come compared to ten years ago, when the were first introduced to the very idea of becoming ninjas.

Reaching for a giant bag of Skittles, she sighed reminiscently, "I'm so not a little kid anymore…" Moreover, she wasn't—she was actually far from a child. The strong yet fragile girl lived on her own for two years now, she took care of her self, and not to mention others, for four years, and now the only thing she had left to do was—"Hey, lady!" A toddler asked her, tugging at the hem of her skirt. She looked down at the little boy with bright blue eyes, kneeling down with a smile, "Yeah?" He blinked slowly, seemingly trying to decide whether to talk to Sakura, or run away screaming 'Stranger Danger!' waving his little arms in frenzy. Sakura saw a hint of Naruto's naïveté in the cerulean orbs, which reminded her that there was still training today.

She wondered how she was going to fit in baking Naruto a Skittle cake, giving Sasuke his first 'therapy session', finishing her final analysis on one of her patients, and training into the same day. She started to groan at the thought, but the child smiled, "Is your hair really pink?"Sakura fought the coming frown, her brow twitching in rebuttal. Why did every child that came within a five-foot radius of her have to ask if her hair was really the color it was? It was annoying to no end. The boy laughed, giggling, "It is! It is! Why are you here, pinky?"

Sakura bunched the bag of candy in her hand, starting to puncture it. The kid shielded himself in his little arms, becoming scared of his own victim. "Mommy, the pink lady is scaring me half to death!" He screamed, running toward his Mom, a small lisp able to be heard on his Ls. The mother skipped toward her son, and scooped him up into her arms, soon walking away to another aisle. Sakura watched this maternal act, and felt her heart warm. No matter how much she disliked the child for teasing her (yes, it still got to her), seeing how he ran to his mother right after showed and reminded her that even the worst of people could show love, in some small way or another. She threw the Skittles in her cart, and pushed her way through the crowd once again, not necessarily ready for the long lines awaiting her.

* * *

Sasuke sat on the ledge of the bridge, facing the blue skies and thought. He wasn't really thinking about anything, just watching every bird fly away, how the town came alive then died down every few seconds, and how much things change. The trees never blow in the wind the same way, the clouds never drift in the fashion they did the other day. He placed his head on his hands and breathed slowly, deeply. It was Naruto's birthday today, and it's necessary to prepare yourself for the bombarding noises he brings with him on special occasions. Sasuke smirked a little, remembering all the Dobe went through for Sakura's birthday. He had every person in town (okay, anybody who cared) to come to his house to surprise Sakura. Everyone enjoyed a surprise birthday party, except for him.

He was locked up in the hospital room, still healing from the wars affects on his body. Of course, he still had a few healing bones that he refused to get a cast on, because of pride, but for the most part, his physical well being was a-okay. Sakura wasn't his nurse, much to his dismay, but Tsunade had explained it as he being too personal of a patient for Sakura to handle if she had messed up. Sasuke scoffed, "Wish she would…" The autumn wind blew roughly, and Sasuke shivered. His mind went into overload, showing flashbacks of all the times he could've been dead. Despite the fact, he wasn't superstitious; he reached over and knocked the trunk of a tree. _Can't take any chances¸ _He thought, scooting back to his original place on the overpass.

He was early, well on time, for practice. In a few minutes, Sakura should be showing up. Then Naruto would scatter into the field, and finally, about an hour or so late, either Yamato or Kakashi would show. It depended on how much work Kakashi had to do if he showed up to teach or not, and Sasuke secretly wished the gray-haired man didn't have much to do today. He hated Yamato; he was just too plain weird with those bug-like eyes, which seemingly never blinked. Moreover, every time Yamato came, so did that Sai freak—whom Sasuke soon learned was his alternate.

Some teammates he had. They were so great and loyal, they had to go and get some gay penis-loving look-a-like to replace him. He smirked at his own sarcasm, because he knew he had better friends than that.

"Hey, Sasuke, where're Naruto and Kakashi-sensei?" A melodious voice sang from afar, causing Sasuke to turn his head to see who was calling. Sure, he knew it had to be Sakura, the only female on Team 7, but he had never automatically heard her voice like that before. It was as if a flowing river of all things wonderful had raided his eardrum, forcing its joyous sound to be heard and remembered for the rest of the day, never to be forgotten by anyone who was graced to hear such a breathtaking voice. Before, her voice was just like a cat scratching a chalkboard to him.

The past couple of months, Sasuke had started noticing things about Sakura that he never noticed before, and he liked them. He liked those traits he never saw, or heard, or thought of before very much. Sasuke could not blame it on the puberty fairy suddenly coming around, since that irritable stage of life ended two years ago, and started when he was about twelve. He could have seen these things about the rosette long ago, but for some reason he did not. Now, all of these plain facts were being thrown at him, almost too overwhelming to bear.

He was snapped back into reality when Sakura flicked him on the shoulder, her beaming smile radiant, cheeks red from the cold, lips glossy pink in color, and eyes an extravagant emerald. Sasuke saw all this through a side-glance, his interlaced fingers covering his growing blush. She greeted, with her tone still as breathtaking as an angel is, "Ohayo gozaimasu! It's freezing isn't it?" The wind blew, emphasizing her statement, sending her gray and pink scarf west, and a few moments of silenced passed. After a few moments, Sakura let her grin fall as she crossed her arms, "Well, aren't you going to say 'good morning' or are you going to sit there motionless? Because I have better things to do than stand her and wait for you to acknowledge that I spoke to you."

Sasuke spun around on the bridge, making a 180 to face her instead of the Hokage Mountains. He looked her up and down. Instead of her usual burgundy outfit, she wore rose corduroy pants, a ninja mesh with a white sweater on top, it stopping just above her navel. She had no gloves, but a scarf and hat, and Sasuke could see that her hands were cold, them shaking unintentionally. Her eyes narrowed into her 'glare', and Sasuke smirked, "Hn, good morning." Sakura clapped, smiling again. She skipped over to the bridge, and hopped onto it, sitting next to the onyx eyed teen. Unconsciously she kicked her feet (since her feet didn't touch the ground), when the right went up the left went down, and Sasuke watched this childish act.

Sakura stuffed her hands in her pockets, and then looked up at Sasuke, starting her ramble of the morning, "You know, I was at the grocery store this morning." He averted his gaze to her, and politely nodded, letting her know he was paying attention for the most part. She continued, "Well, it was so crowded because everybody needs their candy for Halloween, you know? Especially Naruto, considering he's having his party, and what's a party without candy? Anyway, back to the point, I was in there to get the Skittles for the birthday cake I'm going to make for Naruto—"

"You didn't get me anything for my birthday," Sasuke interrupted, his soft gaze suddenly hard. Sakura thought she heard a hint of jealousy in his voice, but she brushed it off, positive it was just her imagination. She rubbed the back of her head, saying incredulously, "The last time I brought you something while you were in the hospital, you stepped on it." Sasuke blinked two times, remembering that that last time she did give him something. It was right before the first time he fought Naruto, and he'd smashed the apples Sakura had gotten for him.

Sasuke sighed, jealousy like acid on his tongue, "Whatever."

Sakura finished her story, trying to ignore the strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was like dozens of butterflies all migrated for spring to her, and decided to tickle her insides until she was, strangely, uncomfortably comfortable next to Sasuke, talking about nothing.

* * *

And done! Do you like it? Do you—gasp—hate it?

I'll never know unless you…

Review and Junk

~NaruBaby2496

By The By: Just thought I'd clear up on how long Sasuke was really in the hospital, and when the war was. I don't really know for sure, I'm a little confused at my intellictual awesomeness myself. (lol)

Fourth Ninja War--April 30 (OKAY THE LAST DAY OF APRIL!)

Sasuke Admitted to Hospital--May 1st

Sasuke Allowed to Have Visitors--June...whenever

His Birthday ^^--July 23rd, right?

Sasuke Released From Intensive Care to Whatever its Called--August 16th

Sasuke Released From Hospital all together--August 31st

Story Starts--October 3rd

So yeah, he wasn't really in Konoha for a total year, but four months is a pretty long time. Um....the Elder Meetings actually started pretty quickly after he was allowed to have visitors (as in they had meetings in the hospital room...wat?!) so it still is three months if I'm adding right....um, if it doesn't make sense, don't worry. I didn't really think out the dates myself ^^;.


	6. Training

One Year

**NaruBaby2496**

**A/N: **I just read Naruto Chapter 476 of the Manga and, to be quite blunt, I am a little disappointed. I will not ramble up here, so see my gibberish once you read this chapter.

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

Kakashi and Naruto arrived simultaneously, each giving some long drawn out explanation—lie—for the reason they were late. The blonde explained, trying to move his hands in a smart, convincing, fashion, "Well, what had happened was, when I was giving Neji a big old can of whoop ass, he just so happened to decide to…well, what had happened was…was….okay! I am sorry! I didn't mean it!" The fox cried fake tears, his shoulders bobbing up and down to exaggerate his desperate act. Sakura laughed at Naruto, then turned her attention to her other teammate, already next to her, and whispered, showing him a small box wrapped in orange polished wrapping paper, "Sh! I got this for Naruto." Sasuke frowned, crossing his arms. _She is going to bake him a cake…and give him a present, while I received nonentity for my birthday. _He thought, letting his eyebrows bunch together. The girl noticed his reaction and sighed, throwing him the small box as she hopped off the ledge of the bridge. Sasuke caught it easily, though he was surprised at the sudden hurling of the bright container. He asked cautiously, trailing her, murmuring, "Why…?"

Sakura looked back at the boy following her, a confused look on her face. "You were upset you didn't get anything for Naruto, right? Now we're both giving him one thing." She continued watching him as his expression became more enigmatic and reserved than his previous. The girl's eyes locked on his, persistent on trying to find out what was wrong with Sasuke. He returned the gaze for less than a second, averting his eyes quickly in the opposite direction, stuffing his hands and the small gift in his pockets. She stared at him for a moment longer, until she decided it was useless. She sighed, "Awkward…,"

The pair soon neared Kakashi and Naruto, for they were only about thirty seconds away from them, and Naruto, a hug squeezing her so tightly until she could no longer breathe, first bombarded Sakura. She giggled in his chest as he spun her around, happy to have both of her guys with her, even though one male which should remain nameless, glared daggers so hard at Naruto that even she felt them wrapped in the fox's embrace. Kakashi noticed Sasuke as he stood about a yard away from his teammates eyeing Naruto, his arms tightly folded across his chest in anger. The teacher patted Sasuke on the shoulder, attempting to distract him from the seemingly romantic show of compassion. It worked, for he had angrily flicked his head toward Kakashi, snapping, "What?"

The gray-haired pervert chuckled, "Oh, nothing."

This upset Sasuke even more, because he knew when Kakashi was teasing him or not. Apparently, people liked to mess with others who minded their own business. He turned his full attention away from Naruto and Sakura, who were now talking about nothing of importance, unconsciously, and faced Kakashi, asking with a more stable tone, "Seriously, what?" Kakashi laughed quietly to himself, earning another eyebrow from his favorite student. He was acting odder than usual, and it was making Sasuke uncomfortable. Whatever he was laughing at made him look ridiculous. Suddenly, the copycat ninja clapped his hands, trying to get everyone's attention. Soon the other two teammates walked their steps toward their sensei, them all obeying his motion to take a seat. "Today, I want to focus on hand-to-hand combat, otherwise known as Taijutsu—" Naruto groaned audibly at this, Sakura rolled her eyes, and Sasuke grimaced. He was great at it, but it was tiring and annoying. They all gave major gratitude to Lee, who did nothing but Tai. Kakashi continued, "After about a half hour or so of that, I'd like you all to spar with a partner."

Naruto threw his fist in the air in excitement, "I am definitely fighting Teme!" Sasuke replied to Naruto's comment dryly, "You are definitely going to lose." Soon, the two glared at each other, and Sakura felt awkward stuck in the middle of the staring contest. She groaned, punching them both on the side of the head. Naruto laughed it off, "Sorry, Sakura-chan. I forgot you were there." However, Sasuke was nowhere close to accustomed to Sakura's immense strength or her willingness to use it on him. He rubbed his sore jaw nonchalantly, grunting, "Hn."

Kakashi laughed, and then continued, informing them on the real partnerships, "Sakura and Sasuke, Naruto and me. When we are done, maybe we can go get ramen or something; and since its Naruto's birthday, I will pay. How's that sound?"

The answers, Kakashi already knew, for he knew his team better than he himself did. He glanced at Sasuke and Sakura, who automatically sat closer to each other without thinking. "Alright, ramen after it is. Get to practice; we only have about two hours before I have to get back to work."

* * *

Her spine slammed against the bare back of the tree hard, making her gasp for air in response. The evergreen shook hard, many birds flying away at impact, and Sakura's world spun as she fell to the ground, gravity being the culprit. Falling on her arm, she held back a scream of pure pain, biting her lip. She struggled to reach her ninja pouch, lifting her heavily bruised right arm, trying to grab it. It was only a few inches away from her grasp when a strong, slightly calloused hand grabbed her forearm, and forced it back, the same person's foot planting on her back. He pulled back further and further, the burning excruciating pain running up and down Sakura's arm increasing by the second. The tears welled up in her eyes, but she refused to give up. She could not just quit no matter how hard it was bearing the tugging. Her vision started blurring as another heave occurred and she screamed against her own will, "Stop!"

He, however, heard none of her cries. She had deceived him three times within the same fight alleging she was critically hurt, and he was not going to let it get it him. Sasuke shoved her arm toward him with a grunt, lifting her off the ground. The pain shot up Sakura's arm like a swarm of poisonous, burning honey bees, and she begged, murmuring, tears coming down her face, "Sasuke-kun, stop. _**Please**_ stop..." Her plea came in broken, staggered and exhausted breaths, the fatigue of using only Taijutsu reaching her. All she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and fall asleep wondering why Kakashi even assigned her and Sasuke spar. He took his practices too seriously when it came to the one-on-one fights, and even she knew that she had no chance of injuring him as he had against her.

Sasuke's senses cleared when he heard Sakura crying and he quickly released her arm, setting it gently on the ground. Did she call him Sasuke-_kun_? That had not happened since they were twelve, for she insisted on being the stubborn goat she was, and showing him that she did not appreciate all the things he had done during his absence by calling him by just his first name. He acted as if it did not bother him, or at the very least feel odd, but it really did. Sakura grunted as she gathered all of her lingering strength to sit herself up, sucking in air when she put too much pressure on either arm. She hiccupped, wiping her tears with her left arm, though it still pained her to do so. She heard the grass crunch as Sasuke crouched down nearer to her, and she glanced at his regretful expression. Sakura forced a smile, "I'm fine, Sasuke. You don't have to look at me like that."

He situated himself so he could sit, and he scoffed, "Hn. What's wrong with your arm?" The wind blew, reminding them both of how cold it was outside, for they had worked up such a sweat, warming their cold bodies during training. They shivered simultaneously, Sakura giving her reply when the wind dissipated, "You broke it, Sasuke. I would have healed it but Kakashi-sensei said no chakra since this is supposed to be Taijutsu training, and you kept me from getting my ninja pouch. It had some pain-killers inside." She winced a little, grabbing her arm instinctively. Sasuke frowned, feeling he had the need to apologize, though he could not bring himself to say the little five-letter word. He cleared his throat, "What do I do to fix it?"

Sakura lifted her brows, surprised he would even mention such a thing. She responded, "Well, first you're going to want to grab my arm—" He automatically snatched up her arm, roughly, though it was not his intention to do so. She winced, "_**Softly.**_"

Sasuke smirked, softening his grasp, "Now what?" She continued her direction, Sasuke following her instructions diligently, "Now, I want you to hold your hand above my arm, and try to surge your chakra through your fingertips, like you do when we walk on water," She hardened her tone before Sasuke attempted, "But do _**not**_force your fire or lightning chakra down. That would probably kill me. You want to send natural chakra through, and to do that you want to think about trees, grass, dirt…that type of thing. If you do it right—" She was surprised when she saw the soft blue light emit from Sasuke's fingertips, and she was calmed when it was soothing and warm, not electrical.

She smiled softly at his level of concentration, recalling that it was never that hard for her to accomplish, and laughed when she saw his eyebrows bunch together in focus. The wounds and cuts on her arms disappeared slowly, much to Sasuke's disappointment, though he took hold of her other arm and started working on it quickly. It was exhausting, and Sakura laughing was not helping him finish any sooner. He continued releasing the healing chakra with determination, though he smirked while saying, "I wouldn't laugh if I were you. I could still decide to electrocute you if I want." Sakura leaned back on her healed right arm, and cocked her head to the side, contesting Sasuke's comment, "You wouldn't dare, Uchiha."

He laughed a little, static shocking Sakura on the cheek with a touch of his index finger, "I wouldn't dare, right, Haruno?" Her mouth opened in surprise, perfectly mimicking the shape of an 'o', and a blush slowly creeping up her face when she finally realized how close they were. She smiled widely, and shoved Sasuke softly on the shoulder, "Yeah, yeah, yeah," She stood suddenly, the boy's gaze following her at first, and then he rose slowly. She continued once he was in step with her, "We have to do our three hundred log kicks too, so let's get started."

* * *

Kakashi lent a hand for Naruto to help him and, and the blonde gladly accepted, a smile on his face though he got a good beat down from his older sensei. "Dang, Kakashi-sensei, I would've beaten you if we could use…," Naruto followed the gray-haired teacher's gaze to Sakura and Sasuke, he were walking closely together towards them. Sasuke had one of his rare smiles plastered on his face (though his hands, like always, were stuffed in his pockets) as he listened to the rosette's gibberish. Her eyes glowed as bright as they used to during their early adolescent years, and maybe brighter her smile was, barely-there pink blushes visible on each of their cheeks.

Naruto took full advantage of his teasing opportunity and he ran towards the two, laughing, "Aw! Look they're blushing!" Sakura's face lit up brighter, but Sasuke frowned, crossing his arms. He grimaced, "Its cold outside, Dobe. People's skin just so happens to get a pink undertone in the cheek area when it is cold outside. I'd thought you'd realize that seeing you've been human for nineteen years now."

His smile disappeared quickly, and Naruto crossed his arms, "Yeah, so?"

* * *

Okay, now that that's done…:P

476 sucked chizz for the most part! Kishimoto is, like, Sasuke's number one fan! I liked it when Sasuke beat Raikage, but when he went against all of those Kage's and won—that was pushing it to far. Now Sasuke is going against Danzo, and it's looking like he's going to win. You should read it yourself.

OH AND NARUTO HAD A PANICK ATTACK!! XD

~Review and Junk, NaruBaby2496


	7. Therapy

One Year

NaruBaby2496

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

Sakura wiped her sweaty, sticky, balmy palms on her sweater, slightly disgusted on how musty she let herself get. She had finished her kicks last, as usual, but today she was not that far behind, losing to Naruto by about twenty. Kakashi situated himself on top of the three logs they had used for training, and asked pulling out his orange book, "Ramen after showers—yes Naruto; you have to take a shower." The official man in black and orange pouted. Sakura laughed at him, she just thought it was so hilarious that he would walk around in public, musty and wet, just to get his precious birthday ramen.

Sasuke brushed the now stringy bangs off his forehead, struggling to finger through the knots and tangles. He glanced at Naruto, who had green stinking smoke coming from every angle of his body, and scoffed, "You're such a dumbass." Rolling her big green eyes, Sakura rose from the grassy seat she was in and walked away, becoming more and more revolted with the growing layers of filth on her body. She waved her sore and tired arm, yawning, "Alright, you guys, I'll see you later." Kakashi waved his goodbyes, while the two male members continued arguing with each other.

"Oh, yeah, well you're a pansy! Look at you running your fingers through your hair like a girl!"

"At least I care about my hair—some people would rather it look like housing for a manifestation of sludge and grime."

"You know I don't know what those big words mean!"

"That's why you're a dumbass," His eye caught a glance of retreating pink, but focused back to Naruto, "and a Dobe."

Naruto groaned, "You fail! EPIC FAIL! Even I know!" Sasuke raised a natural perfectly arched eyebrow, and stared curiously at Naruto, because he had now idea what the idiot was talking about. Black studied blue for countless seconds, nothing making noise but a few birds chirping. Of course, Sasuke had a small idea of what Naruto could have been talking about, but he knew he didn't make himself _that_ obvious. The fox's mouth gaped open in surprise at Sasuke's stupidity, "Sasuke…—Sasuke! Come on! Don't make me scream it out when Sakura is still in hearing range."

His gaze hardened, though a small blush was on his face, "I don't know what you're talking about."

* * *

Sakura took the shortcut to her house, arriving within ten minutes, and took no time in hopping into the cool shower, first running the massaging water over her buzzing head. There were so many thoughts running through her mind that she could barely contain it all. Did she like Sasuke again? She lathered the shampoo in her small hands, and started cleaning her hair with the cranberry scented cleanser. It wasn't too out of proportion to believe that she had started liking him again. She sighed, "…_Again…_" She had not stopped thinking about him for a day since he came back, she could admit, but most thoughts were not so good. She was not used to his sudden presence around her all the time, and if not in body, in spirit. She had realized soon that he had changed, too, far more than she originally stereotyped him to be.

After hearing about him joining Akatsuki, making his own lethal group of followers to kill off everyone who got in his way, him breaking into the Kage Summit to kill someone else, and him ruthlessly and senselessly killing and fighting so many others, she had figured that he was plunged within the darkness, never to be saved again. She prepared herself, knowing she would never see him again, never think about him again, and probably end up with Naruto. She hated to admit it, but if she would put her friend at second best if, she had no choice but to do so. It made her feel reproachful of her actions just thinking about it, but honestly, she would not take anything back and beg for a redo.

If she had not followed Naruto, she, Kiba and Lee would not have been stopped by Kakashi's dogs. Those dogs, with the help of Kiba and Akamaru, finally found the scent of Sasuke, and he was being pummeled to near death extents by Danzo. It was scary and hard for her to just stay back and watch him get thrown to the ground without mercy, have his face knocked square in the jaw by some of his own family's secret Jutsu, and see the breath-taking Mangekoyou Sharigan Sasuke obtained. The blood red eyes screamed hate, death and pain, and with just a glance, Sakura could see how much bloodlust was contained in those evil eyes. She hated them to an unusual extent and she hoped that she would never see that again.

She turned the shower water off and stood there, air-drying for a few seconds. She saw so much hate in his eyes that day; she never even knew it was possible for a person to be that detestable towards someone you barely knew. Now, though, she saw almost the opposite of so many years ago. Sakura guessed his coming to so many near death situations, and so many crossroads heading to different directions—he had to choose between good or bad, life or death and light or darkness. That would cause anyone to either grow up or grow down in a fraction of a second, and Sakura knew that, or at least hoped that, Sasuke had chosen the better option during the Fourth Ninja War. She never saw the fight between him and Madara, but when she saw Sasuke's broken body, she could barely contain herself. He was broken, like a doll or puppet that a toddler threw out of an attack. Sasuke was wrecked, and she could not help but wonder how he could breathe, blink, or even talk.

His pulse was going painfully slow and there were so many IV cords, breathing tubes, bandages, and blood transfusions taking place at once, it made her choke on her breath the first time she saw him, crying inside but refusing to let it out, afraid she'd wake the peacefully sleeping injured Sasuke. Tsunade was with her during her visit, and while Sakura begged and begged her to let her heal Sasuke, she just shook her head, pulling her student into a hug, letting her cry in her shirt. Sakura knew Tsunade felt the same way she did, for she had lost most of her friends in the same manner as well.

Sakura shook her head, clearing her head from her crazy thoughts, and stepped out of her shower, wrapping her hair in her ivory towel. She pulled on her dark blue skinny jeans, and tried to avoid making a bigger hole in the knee than what was already there. Her feet went all the way through with one more jump, and buttoned her pants, leaning down to pick up her blue t-shirt with a big smiley-face on it. Starting to pull on her sock, the doorbell rang, making her slip onto her butt. She yelped in surprise of the fall, but the big boom casted soon after. It didn't hurt her any, since she automatically ran healing chakras in her own body now, and she skipped to the door with one sock on and on sock off, and her hair wrapped in a towel to the door, calling, "I'm coming!"

She skidded to a stop at her front door and yanked it open, only to have a big shock and her face l resembling a deer in headlights. Sasuke smirked, his hand up as if he was ready to ring the bell, and asked, "Ready?" The asked girl still stared with her eyes wide and alarmed, until she stammered uncontrollably, "U-Uh...umm, I-you—I'm not—Ye-Y-um…" He cleared his throat and forced his way into Sakura's small but cozy home, slightly nudging her shoulder in the process. The teen spread himself out comfortably on Sakura's loveseat. He laid his head on the arm of the seat and concluded for her, "You're not, right?"

She composed herself and threw her wet towel at the lounging Sasuke. He caught it with one hand, and tossed it into something that resembled a laundry basket. It probably was not one, because who keeps a laundry basket in their living room? Sakura pouted and then stomped away to her bedroom, "Stay there—I need to do my hair and pee and stuff." He grimaced as he grabbed the television remote, "I really didn't need to know that, Sakura." He heard her laugh to herself and he smirked as her flipped through the different channels her TV had to offer. He found a good sports channel and kept it there, because they were going over the highlights of the last baseball game. He, for the most part, was a normal guy that loved his sports.

Sakura strolled down the hallway, her high ponytail bouncing with each step she took, and she opened a pantry, seemingly looking for something. Sasuke turned from the television and asked, "What're you looking for? Aren't you finished? It's been ten minutes." Sakura turned her head quickly and glared at him, "No—obviously. I'm looking for my blue headband."

"What's that in your hand?"

"A blue headband."

"Okay, why don't you wear that one?"

"It doesn't match!"

"You look great either way—headband or not."

She stared at him blankly, not able to believe what she swore she heard. She blinked twice and popped her lips, "Alright, um, let's go then. You want to do your therapy thing while we walk?" He almost smacked himself for saying what he said aloud, but he decided that would have to wait for later, and he flicked off the television and opened the front door for Sakura, his face frozen. She walked out into the cold, and asked, "Well?"

He shook his head, shutting the door and following her to the ramen shop, "No…I've had enough therapy already."

* * *

I don't really have a lot to say….so….

Review and Junk, I guess!

~NaruBaby2496


	8. Analysis

One Year

**NaruBaby2496**

**A/N: **Le gasp—it's chapter eight already! I do not believe it! Wow, I need to do something special for chapter thirteen, since that is how old I am. How does that sound? Sorry for the late update…the holidays are driving me bonkers!

* * *

Chapter Eight

* * *

{October 12}

_

-

-

Sakura sat at the computer screen and bit the end of her pen, wondering what else what else to write for her analysis, something she was supposed to finish about two days ago, though some people kept her from finishing the project sooner. She placed her pen down on the mahogany desk, and peered around the sleek black screen toward Sasuke, who was asleep on his own leather couch, snoring lightly. It was amazing how peaceful he looked while he was asleep, his usual hard and structured features smooth and angelic. She let her gaze waver for a few more seconds then went back to work, looking at her draft on paper one more time before she typed it. The soft hum of the computer's motor almost helped her drift to sleep herself, but she could not. Tsunade had allowed her these extra days with a stern warning, so she was not going to disappoint her again.

Sasuke had allowed Sakura to come to his house and use his computer, since hers refused to start up. That old fart of a processor always decided to die when she needed it. She hated it so much and even more so when she compared it to the brand new sleek, black, Apple widescreen, thin, computer Sasuke had. She stretched her arms above her head, cracking her knuckles in the process. She yawned, and then glanced at the small digital clock by the pencil holder. "Ten forty five…awesome," She muttered propping her cheek back on her hand.

Reading the final paragraph of her paper one more time, she propped the worn out red notebook against her empty glass of water, and began typing. It was a study on one of the newest members of Konoha; a seventeen year old named Reni. Supposedly, she had the same space-time controlling ability as Madara did, but she was not an Uchiha, and she did not have Sharigan. The girl did have an eye technique, though it was never classified before. She was the clumsiest human being you could ever meet, but was nice, or it at least seemed that way when Sakura interviewed her all day yesterday. If Sakura did not know any better, she would stereotype her as an Ino-type personality. She was bubbly, and seemingly always happy. However, Reni did dress and occasionally act as a tomboy, whistling at any cute boys that happened to pass by, and insisting to sneak a peek at almost every fight. Her purple eyes would twinkle while she smiled, hopping on her tiptoes, "Please, Sakura-chan! We have to—come on! I can tell it's almost over."

Sakura stopped typing for a minute, because her fingers were beginning to ache, and she placed her head on the desk, wrapping her arms around her pink tresses. "Just a little nap will do…," She yawned, emerald eyes starting to drift into sleep before she could even count one sheep.

* * *

_(Yesterday)_

_I walked side by side with Sakura, answering the few questions she still had to ask me and taking in everything the village had to offer. My eyes, surely, were wide in excitement, but that was expected, seeing as this is the first time I have ever been out of that stupid Testing Facility. All the walls in there were stark white, the floors an ever-boring linoleum tile and every person refused to talk personally to you. The only questions they would ask were ones that I could only provide a Yes or No answer to—and half the time I would just say no so they would not pester me any further. _

_It was annoying, having to tell them my life story as if they really did care. I knew that they did not do this to every person who wanted to join the village, just the 'people who needed to be watched'. If the opposite were the case, the Testing would be much more crowded than it was—only housing me and a few other weird people that I never would have talked with otherwise. I was the only girl in the place too, but it did not bother me much, I had three biological brothers who died during an S-Rank mission, and about eight 'other brothers' that accepted me into their household afterwards. My Mom and Dad were said to be dead, as well, but I did not believe any of the claims made by Raikage and all of his idiot minions. _

_Kumogakure is great, sure, but everyone there (excluding my 'other brothers', of course) are so power hungry all the time. Omoi, the stupidest male to ever get a chance to avoid more mental damage by me, and the boy who stole my last name, had always stuck by my side to teach and help me whenever he got the chance. He wanted me very much to be a ninja, but I always refused because of what happened to my brothers, and what could have happened to my parents. You could say his pushing me to become a ninja is what made me come to Konoha in the first place, since he knew I would never affiliate myself with Kumo like that. The Founders (our version of Konoha's Elders, you could say) hid so much from me, my guess is they were trying to protect my 'fragile' girl mind, and avoided the topic of my family all the time, refusing to give me the smallest amount of insight. _

_The day, well, night, I should say, I left, was the hardest and most tearing day of my short life. I was supposed to stay undercover and avoid all people at all costs, to keep them from finding and returning me back to my house once again—since I have attempted running away from there multiple times, and Raikage was best friends with my Pops, they knew how to detect me, unfortunately. However, last month, nobody was there, and no sirens were going off in my head as a sped through the trees. Just as I was thinking things could not be any easier, Omoi was standing at the exit, his sucker as always in his mouth, his hands deep in his pockets, and his face confused as to why I was speeding toward the departure of the village. I stared at him, suddenly nervous and shy, though I never thought of him in the way I saw him now. _

_His deep brown eyes were glossy, and he spoke as if trying to hold back tears, "You're leaving, aren't you?" The rare wind blew, making my hair splay all over, and the hairs on the back of my neck rise. I knew that he knew that I was leaving, but I still could not tell him straightforward, because, knowing how sensitive he really was deep down, he would be hurt. My eyes danced around, looking for a way to avoid his saddened gaze, and found the ground. I stared at my small feet, and answered his question carefully, "Yeah, I am." I heard a restrained cough, and then foot steps coming toward me, and once I saw his figure stop next to me from the corner of my eye, and his shaking shoulders, I knew he was crying, or at least still trying not to do so desperately. He muttered, now clenching his fist in his pocket, "You know I'm not asking why." _

_I nodded my head softly, "I know, Omoi." There was complete silence, the previous cricking cricket decided to silence his nightly tune, the wind decided to calm, and the only noise I could hear was my best friend's struggling breaths as he continued to fight his own emotions. Any other day I would have teased him for it, but now I knew he was being honest, and that the only thing holding him back was his pride. Suddenly he turned me around, holding my by the shoulders and he stared at me evenly, a sad smile on his face. He cleared his sore throat, "If you find a guy that you like in Konoha, I'll be your bridesmaid, alright?" I laughed lightly, happy he chose to try to make the best out of my leaving moments. When he saw that I finished laughing, he continued his statement, "And if you don't…you know that I'll always here in Kumo waiting for you to come back." _

_Sakura poked my shoulder, her face agitated as if she had been doing so for the past hour. I asked, a small amount of anger in my one voice, "What?" _

_I looked around and seemingly, the whole village was around me, listening intently on the story I had just told. I guessed I was so engulfed in my answer to her simple question of, 'why did you decide to come here', that I did not notice the stragglers taking seats at the ramen shop. I eyed everyone suspiciously, only because I had no freaking idea who the hell they were, and a blonde blue-eyed boy waved in my face, "I'm Naruto. You seem cool, so if you want you can come to my party. You are our age, right?"_

_I nodded, "Yeah, I'm seventeen, turning eighteen." _

'_Naruto' handed me a piece of paper with almost illiterate handwriting scribbled onto it, and I shoved it in my pocket. Soon the whole array of people rose and started greeting themselves. First was this real fat, but sweet, kid named Choji, then a girl named Ino, following her was a boy who seemed just as smart as I was named Shikamaru. He challenged me to a game of shogi next week, and I bet thirty bucks I would win, making the others around me gasp. _

_Soon after TenTen, she was really cool, Neji and Lee (youthful my ass) came around, each talking to me quickly not making much of an impression. The next group of the came round, and I shook their hands, dryly becoming tired until a tan tall boy with triangles on his cheeks came to me, smiling, big warm brown eyes glowing. Unlike the many times before, I introduced myself first, "Hey, I'm Reni." _

_He smiled, immediately reminding me of Omoi, and he took my hand gingerly, "Kiba Inuzuka, nice to meet you. Maybe I'll see you around?" He held my hand a second longer than the others, making me blush a little, but I answered, "Yeah, of course." He winked playfully, his smirk growing wider, "I'll be looking forward to it—oh and I'm sorry about…everything that happened. I have some puppies at my place; they help me forget things sometimes." _

_As he walked away, I smiled and waved, sure I looked like the goofiest thing on the planet, waving to a back. When his outline disappeared, I felt a stare and I glanced at the smiling rosette next to me and grimaced, "What're you smiling at?"_

_She laughed, "Oh, nothing. Um…next question, do you want to be a ninja or not?" I groaned at her, slamming my head on the table again. Did she not listen? _

* * *

{October 13}

Sakura awoke groggily, still refusing to give up on the wonderfulness of sleep. She hugged tighter to the chair she was in, and buried her head into its soft fabric; almost falling back asleep until she remembered that the chair she was in was wooden. She opened her eyes, looking slowly around her. After a few moments of observation, she inwardly gasped. She was in Sasuke's lap. _Oh my god…_she thought, her face growing pink. How had she not noticed him picking her up out of her chair and placing her on his legs? Was she really that sedated during her nap?

Sasuke felt Sakura moving and he murmured, "Good morning." Her eyes widened, "What do you mean morning?! I have to finish the paper!"

The printer roared on, and Sasuke rose, forcing Sakura to get on her feet as well. She followed him, continuing her rant while he walked coolly to the opposite side of the room toward the printer. He grabbed the papers coming out and shoved them in Sakura's face, "I just finished it for you."

Sakura stared blankly, while Sasuke smirked, "You snore very loudly, and talk in your sleep, Sakura."

* * *

**Okay, I am slightly disappointed, but not really, though, now that I think about it. No, it's not because I kind of rushed this chapter (though I did), but it's because Christmas is in three days and I still have a bunch to do for this story! Gr! I wanted the Christmas chapter to be out on Christmas. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to deal with a couple days after…**

**Review and Junk!**

**~NaruBaby2496**


	9. October 13th

One Year

_**NaruBay2496**_

**A/N: **I think I am going to try to fit in two chapters in today, and two tomorrow, and by then I will be caught up with the real dates. It will be either that or I will be far ahead, and not about two months behind.

Anyway, I read this fantastic FF today, called _Team Snake Baby_ by Maymay8080 or something along those lines, and it was fabulous. The story started having Sakura as a toddler, being turned so by a special Jutsu, and Karin having found the four year old. She took her up to Team Hebi's campsite, trying to hide her from Sasuke, since in the story he hated children. Even so, eventually Sasuke warmed up to the Sakura-miniature, and named her—you guessed it—Sakura. He fed and cared for her like a father, until the Jutsu wore off, returning her to normal. Then, they kissed. MUAH—it was much more drawn out and elaborated than I just explained, and tons cuter.

What I found the most hilarious, though, was the fact that author/authoress would say, "I won't update until I get so many reviews." Now, the story has 169 reviews and only 7 chapters. That is a little selfish, if you ask me, but if it floats your review boat, I guess it works. LOL

**Disclaimer: **I really hate saying this, sorry to break it to you, but I do not own Naruto. I know you totally fell for my awesomeness.

* * *

Chapter Nine

* * *

October 13

Sakura scanned over the paper Sasuke had written for her as she walked to the Hospital, shock of how good it really was evident across her face. He had taken her poorly structured failure and turned it into a masterpiece. She was almost sure that Tsunade would notice Sakura's sudden wellness at writing comprehendible material (for she never was good at it, Sakura could admit), and question how, so out of the blue, she produced an analysis worthy of framing in a golden border. She flipped to the next page, still amazed at how he even gathered enough logical information. Glancing toward him she smiled, "Thanks, Sasuke. That is really nice of you to do."

He shrugged his shoulders, "Aa." It was not that big of a deal to him, or at least it was not as important to him as it was to Sakura. She'd said something about wanting to get a costume for Naruto's party—which he had to do, as well, now that he's thinking of it—and that the only thing stopping her from going to the costume store was the fact that she did not have enough money to buy anything but some rabbit ears. It seemed to him as if Sakura had not had many chances to go to parties, let alone big parties, so he wanted to help her out, and avoid her having nothing to do but stay at her house and study until her brain could take no more.

The image of her working herself to farther limits than that possible made Sasuke worry a little, because that was partially his fault. She became a Medic Nin in the first place because of him, and even he could admit it was more than tiring healing. He tried to imagine what it would feel like having to study endlessly, go to training, fight during missions and heal. He glanced softly at Sakura's warm, glittering eyes, and caught himself starting to smile. She was so pretty, carefree, and natural. How does she work so hard and still find time to be as happy as she seemingly always is? Sasuke kicked a pebble away in anger, mad he let himself get lost in his thoughts about her once again. That happened to him a lot, before he could easily decide when and when not to think about Sakura, but now that was getting exceedingly harder to do. He blamed it on the fact that they were spending at least a half hour together everyday, but usually more. They did not follow Koharu's instruction of having a real therapy session, but they normally just stayed at the others house and spent time together.

Sakura sneezed cutely into her jacket, making Sasuke avert his eyes in her direction. The autumn air was starting to get cooler, slowly drifting into the early winter lows. Most of the leaves were already detached from the trees, orange, yellow, or brown spread about the pavement, since it was pointless raking them up, because the next morning there would be even more leaves. Sasuke muttered a, "Bless you," in recognition of child-like sneeze, and she sniffed, "Thanks." They rounded the last corner toward the hospital when Sakura started, "You know, your house is a lot farther away from the hospital than my apartment is."

Sasuke smirked, "Why should I care? _**I**_ don't work there."

She shrugged her shoulders, "I was just trying to make conversation, geez. You know, while I was out yesterday I noticed that the new girl, Reni, and Kiba have serious chemistry." With a few more steps, they reached the clear glass double doors that opened to the clinic, and Sasuke reached for the handle at the same time as Sakura, his larger hands, strong and rough from numerous practices and fights, landing over her small, smooth and petite hands. Her face flashed red as a tomato, and her eyes quickly turn away toward the ground, trying her hardest to keep from squealing in shock. A bright pink blush danced across Sasuke's pretty boy cheeks, and as quickly as his hand was placed on hers, he removed it, shoving it in his pocket. He cleared his throat, the warmth of Sakura's palm still unmistakable on his, "Uh, right. Kiba and Reni—uh—how do you know they have c-chemistry?"

Sakura cleared her head as she yanked her hand away from the cursed silver door handle, upset at it, but for no reason. She ignored the tingling sensation in her stomach, the bright red feeling splashed across her cheeks, and the burning on her palm. It was odd to feel so warm when it was the opposite temperature outside. She laughed nervously, biting her lip when she finished, making Sasuke immediately wonder how soft the naturally pink lips were, how they tasted, and how warm they were. She noticed how amorous Sasuke's gaze was on her, the want and gentleness hidden deep in his charcoal orbs. She choked on her words, answering his previous question, "Well, the way he looks at her and the way she looks at him," she swallowed hard, keeping her emotions under control, "T-That's usually something anyone can notice f-from afar, and soon."

He closed his eyes, breathing deeply, constraining the way he knew he must have been looking at her. Even though, all he could see was darkness, he saw the picture of Sakura's emerald eyes staring at him, confused as to why. Why was she feeling this way toward him when answering such a simple question? All she wanted to do was kiss him, hold him, call him hers—right now; she could imagine it in high definition picture. Sakura could feel his breath tickling her face, and she was beginning to feel dizzy, so intoxicated by his scent. Sasuke bumped his forehead against hers, softly, forgetting that they were not alone. He cleared his throat, trying to keep himself from engulfing himself on her lips, taking her over. She whispered, "Anything else—"

"Excuse us, loving couple, but we have a dying ANBU here and you are kind of blocking the doorway," A familiar lazy voice interrupted, and soon after a loud laugh erupted.

Both of their faces lit up bright red, and Sasuke jumped back from her, his heart racing in surprise of actually being caught. He looked at the injured ANBU, he felt that he knew the person even though he could not see through the mask or through all the blood and scratches over his body, and he controlled his blush, stuffing his hands in his pockets, muttering, "Sorry." The ninjas nodded and adjusted their teammate so they could better open the door. Sakura grabbed the handle from the struggling other two, holding it open for them. Sakura glanced to Sasuke, who was obviously arguing with himself in his mind and smiled, "I don't believe they thought we were a couple—a _loving_ couple." She snuck in after the men were fully in the lobby, and Sasuke turned toward with a smirk, "Me neither."

She smiled back, her blush still evident, as she waved goodbye. Shizune ran to Sakura from the back desk, "Sakura-chan! Tsunade-sama needs you and fast!"

* * *

October 17

Naruto sat in the waiting room with Hinata, still in his ANBU uniform from four days ago, refusing to leave until his teammate came out, and he bit his lip trying to keep from speaking, because he knew the wrong words would come out. They would be hurtful, not comforting, and they were in the waiting room because of him. If he had just listened to his teammates and stopped fighting for a split second, then they would not at all be in this situation. Hinata would not be clinging his arm for dear life and weeping.

He glanced warily at the crying form and sighed, "Hinata-san…I'm sorry." He smoothed down her hair, rubbing her head as she cried. It was his fault, entirely, that Neji was in intensive care being healed by Sakura and the rest of the best. All he had to do was stop fighting his one enemy and help the Hyuuga prodigy with his three. Shikamaru had already been knocked out because of loss of chakra, using too many strong Shadow Jutsus. His rogues had went on to Neji, who was already struggling himself. All Naruto had to do was send one clone over to him, but he was too absorbed in his own fight. Hinata murmured, shaking harshly, still, "It's not your fault—Neji-kun said he exhausted himself too far in the b-beginning with just one."

A single tear rolled down his lined cheek, and he replied, "You can blame me if you want, Hina-chan." His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her into his lap and into a hug, and apprehensively she placed her head on his shoulder. She hiccupped, "I'd never blame you even if it was y-your fault, Naruto-kun."

* * *

**A/N: **The fluffy fairy decided to stop by today, huh? LOL, that is so hilarious. (Yes, I am an easy laugher.) Anyway, review please--so I can have more than MayMay!!! (evil laugh)

Just Kidding, I could care less the amount as long as I have some, but you people are so awesome.

And By THE WAY: In case you missed it, the ANBU team was Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru. I can't give anymore than that right now.

~NaruBaby2496

Reveiw and Junk!


	10. A Plain Month, You Could Say

One Year

_**NaruBaby2496**_

**A/N: **I did it! Two in one day—I feel so accomplished right about now.

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

Exhausted, Sakura wiped sweat from her brow, and asked Tsunade, "Are we done for today?" She was speaking about healing the longhaired prodigy, Hyuuga Neji, one of Konoha's best ninjas. From all she got from Shikamaru before he rushed out, saying he needed to go and see Ino before she got to worried, Sakura understood that Neji had worked himself past his normal chakra barriers and allowed himself to get carried away while fighting a Sound ninja, who, reportedly, worked for Kabuto, the four-eyed apprentice to the late Orochimaru. Tsunade rose just as slowly as the other four Medics around her did, and answered Sakura, "Yes. He is breathing on his own, so we can all leave for tonight. Why don't you let everyone in the waiting room know that, Sakura?" Sakura nodded her head curtly with a smile, happy that she did not have to stay the night, giving Neji a secure chakra flow without leeway to help him breathe, and she perked, "Of course!"

Even though she was fatigued, she skipped out the darkened room and pulled open the door, surprised at the number of sleeping familiar faces she saw. Was it really that late? She carefully stepped toward the window, leaning over TenTen and trying not to wake her. She pulled the blinds away to see the pitch-black sky, a full and bright moon hovering high. Judging by those conditions, Sakura concluded that it was, in fact, very late, and it would be better for her to head home than to wake the whole Rookie 9. She glanced at the nearest girl to her, and Sakura immediately felt pity for her. Though TenTen hardly ever showed it, the moments when she did show that she cared for Neji overpowered all the times that she did, and even Sakura knew that they cared for each other, and that TenTen would be put at even more stress unless she found out more good news tonight.

Sakura gently poked the brunette's shoulder, and waited patiently until she opened her bloodshot eyes, a result from crying so hard until tears no longer flowed down her face. Sakura knew what this felt like, and she experienced it far too much for her liking. The way the moon hit the weapons mistress' face made her look more angelic and beautiful than usual, and Sakura smiled lightly, whispering, "I have more good news, about Neji-san, TenTen-chan." She smiled back, though tiredly, and whispered, her voice raspy, "Really, Sakura-chan? Could you tell me what, please?" Sakura was glad to see that as soon as she started her story on his condition that her brown eyes shone with anticipation of more and more information. She had been here every night after trying, and left early in the morning, before the sun even rose. When Sakura finished her informant, she ended with a quieter than a whisper question, "You really care about Neji-san, huh, TenTen?"

Her face grew red, and her eyes widened, making her look like a deer caught in headlights, even more so because of her brown hair and eyes. Burying her head in her arms as if she were going to sleep, she muttered, "Yeah—your point is? You obviously care about Sasuke-san, too."Sakura gasped at TenTen and her sudden outburst. She started to speak, but the girl shoved a hand in her face, "Talk to the hand." Sakura's shoulders slumped down, because she soon realized that, there was no point trying to argue against TenTen's statement, unless she felt the need to make herself look like an idiot any time soon, arguing with a girl who was already half way asleep about something that was undeniable. The fact was solidified even further after what happened a few days ago, the last time she was outside the hospital halls. She lived here whenever she had a patient in such an unstable condition as Neji was. However, now that he was better, she could leave whenever she wanted to. She felt eyes studying her, and she flipped her head to her right to see Sasuke quickly shutting his eyes, acting as if he were asleep.

She smiled lightly, and then crept over Naruto, who was snoozing on the linoleum (since when was the floor more comfortable than a chair?), moving to the pretender. His tensed when he saw from the corner of his eye Sakura moving toward him, his attempt at fooling her failing. He knew it would not fool her in the first place; he just wanted her to come over toward him faster. She had been talking about Neji for so long it was starting to annoy him. Just the mental image of Sakura touching and sending the soothing healing aura to the other prodigy's bare chest made him even more upset. He did not necessarily want to admit why, but that did not matter now. Sakura stepped toward him and poked his nose, a warm smile plastered on her face, "You can stop pretending, Sasuke."

He smirked, and raised an eyebrow teasingly, "I was _not_pretending, Sa-ku-ra." He put emphasis on her name, making her smile even brighter, a growing blush on her face. She squeezed her way into the same chair as him—which wasn't much of a hard task, since they both have slender hips—and she placed her head on his shoulder. She yawned, "You know, Sasuke, you make a great pillow." Snuggling deeper into the crook of his neck, she started to fall asleep in his protective and selfish grasp, before he whispered in her ear, "Are you calling me fat, Sakura?" She could feel the smirk on his face, and she punched him lightly, laughing softly, "No, I'm not."

-

-

The sun raised about four or five hours later, and most everybody was asleep, except for the obvious Shikamaru, and Team 7, though many had suspicions that Sasuke was just acted like he was asleep so no one would bother him and his Cherry Blossom. Ino had 'accidently' stepped on Naruto back a few times, but the golden haired boy refused to awaken. She stomped her way back to her seat near Hinata and grumbled, "I do not see how you could like such a couch potato, Hinata-chan." The look Ino received from the Hyuuga priestess made laughter erupt from Kiba, Kakashi, Lee and TenTen's mouths. She looked like an aggravated parrot or insulted hamster, the way her cheeks puffed up and eyebrows furrowed.

Ino crossed her arms angrily, and stuck her nose in the air, "I see nothing funny in that comment whatsoever." Kiba scoffed, swinging his cup of water to his side like it was a cup of beer. "Yeah just like it's not funny how you like Shikamaru, right?" Ino screeched, covering her mouth as everyone laughed loudly again. This awoke the sleeping genius, and he stared at everyone with anger, for reasons of waking him up and implying Ino's sudden interest in him. That was highly unlikely. "Could you guys not be so loud? I am trying to sleep, if you haven't noticed," He slurred, grimacing.

Sakura murmured too, rubbing her eyes, "Yeah you guys. Shut up."

Kiba laughed, "If only I had the guts to ask you and Sasuke to shut up last night," He impersonated Sakura voice poorly, "Ooooh, Sasuke-kun…keep on going! Do not stop! Mmhmm I like it there, yeah!" Sakura flashed a bright red, as did Kakashi, and Naruto and Sasuke glared at the dog boy, Sasuke with his Sharigan activated, "That is _**not**_funny at all, Kiba."

Naruto growled, "It's not."

Being the old ball out, Kakashi giggled sheepishly, "I liked it."

Everyone stared blankly at the pervert, slightly disgusted at the words he uttered. The silenced echoed throughout the halls, until Sakura rose suddenly, pulling Sasuke up with her. She yawned, stretching, "Bye you guys. We have to go home and put up some Halloween stuff." The two walked away together, Sasuke not leaving without glaring at Kiba one more time, but not without Sakura pulling him away from one of his favorite competitions, criticizing, "You do not need to glare at every person that pisses you off."

As soon as they walked far enough away, Naruto laughed, "She has him on a very short chain, ne, Kakashi-sensei?" The gray haired man however, was too busy reading his book, and imaging what it would really look like if Sasuke and Sakura did do what Kiba teased last night. A blush splayed across his face at this.

* * *

October 30

Sakura lounged across her couch covered in a blanket, eating her pizza quietly as she waited for Naruto's birthday cake she put in the oven about ten minutes ago, and watching Sasuke prepare to repaint her living room for her, since it was 'too bright and bubbly' for him. She scoffed at this; surprised he even cared enough about her little bungalow.

October, for the most part, she decided, was tedious in an interesting way, if that made any sense. About three weeks ago, she would have refused to have Sasuke in her house as much as he was now. He came in whenever he wanted, since she gave him a key last week, saying she was tired of opening the door everyday just to let his duck-ass head in her house. He smirked and ruffled her hair, soon going straight to the refrigerator. He was such a guy.

The microwave dinged and she hopped up to get her hot chocolate, already smelling the warm cocoa and cinnamon. Nothing much had happened after Sakura felt the need to kiss Sasuke two weeks ago, for they were more like best friends now. Looking back, she laughed at how she thought that he would seriously feel that strongly toward her enough to want to kiss her in _public_. Now, that was ridiculous, even she could say that, despite the fact she wanted him so much to be the father of her children many years ago. She laughed at this too, because now she could barely imagine doing that with Sasuke. She spun some marshmallows in her cocoa and sipped some of the almost burning liquid, loving the way it immediately warmed her chilled toes.

She crawled back into her blanket, and Sasuke turned away from the wall, light blue paint all over his pale skin and asked cockily, "Where's my food? You need to pay me in some way for my kind services." Sakura hopped up from her seat with a smaller square of pizza, and skipped over to his stepladder, trying not to slip on any of the plastic covering the hardwood floor. She made it to him, lifted the pizza to his mouth, and laughed, "Open." Instead, he bit the Italian pie out of her fingers, kissing them softly, hid gaze on her loving, but still teasing. Sakura stared back blankly, a blush growing across her cheeks as he chewed. It wasn't the chewing that made her pink, that'd be just weird, but it was the fact that no matter how much she convinced herself that they'd never be more than friends, Sasuke would always make her second guess herself.

He swallowed, "Thanks. You're still going to Naruto's party as a cheerleader?" Sakura glanced at the white and pink pompoms on the floor, with matching scrunching, lip gloss, mascara, and of course uniform, and nodded, "Duh. It was either that or a bumblebee, and yellow and a pink do not go that great together. Are you still going as a football player?" Sakura went to her kitchen to get a paper plate, just in case Sasuke wanted more pizza and skipped back to the Aurelio's carton and picked up the rest of the square pieces on the table nearest him. He murmured, focusing on making sure the lines were still straight, "Thanks, and yeah, white and red."

She rose an eyebrow as she cuddled back into her blanket with her hot chocolate. It was weird that they had matching colors even though she thought she went to the store without him. She heard Sasuke chuckle to himself at her slowly realizing this. She threw a pillow at him, and missed dreadfully, "Gosh, Sasuke-kun, you are such a stalker!" 


	11. Happy Birthday, Naruto!

One Year

_**NaruBaby2496**_

**A/N: **HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! Okay, let us just pretend that it really is not Christmas Eve Eve, and that it is really Halloween.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

**Warning: **The fluff fairy decided to stop by again! (sorta....)

* * *

Chapter 11 and 12

* * *

October 31

Sakura giggled lightly as Sasuke squirmed away from her, complaining that the black paint she was using to paint rectangles under his eyes was too cold. She grabbed his shoulder forcefully, but not too hard, since he would probably complain about that too (who knew he was such a whiner), and she coaxed, "Come on, Sasuke. You will not look like a football player unless you have those weird rectangle things." Staring blankly at her, he refused to believe that was even half way correct. He had the helmets, excessive amounts of pads, and Sakura even convinced him to wear those tight nylon paints, even though they made him feel more than uncomfortable. What he would not do, under any circumstances was let her paint on him. At least not until the cursed paint was warmer. He grunted, bluntly, ripping the brush out of her grasp and into his, "No."

She pouted slightly but quickly thought of an idea that would get any male to do what she wanted them to do, even if they were Uchiha. Smirking, she rose from the leather couch, "I will be right back. Wait here." Sasuke watched her go to her small knapsack she had brought with her, and pull out her own costume. He lifted an eyebrow at her actions. What type of idea did have to she come up with to make her that excited. Whatever it was confused Sasuke. Why had she told him to 'wait here' when this was his house; where else was he going to go? He propped his foot on his coffee table, and continued picking off dried paint from yesterday off his skin. He finished the task quickly, it taking him only about four hours to put on the primer and color, because Sakura's apartment was so small, or at least that is what he thought. It did contain a bathroom, full kitchen, family room, a small dining room, and a guest room, so it could be considered large, if you did not live in a mansion.

Sakura tied the second ribbon around her pigtail, and assessed herself. _No man can resist this_. She, of course, was wearing her cheerleader costume, but what most people did not know was that it was two pieces. She wore short top white top that stopped around the mid rib area showed off her toned abs and had 'KONOHA' written across her chest in big pink glitter letters. On the bottom, she wore an average cheerleading skirt with ruffles that was colored white, with a pink trim on the bottom, which showed off the five-star legs that she had worked so hard to get. Picking up her pompoms, she felt a little self-conscious, but soon reminded herself that she deserved to be able to wear whatever she wanted to do, and if somebody wanted to call her a whore she had the right to knock them out. People her age usually wore costumes much more obscene anyway, like a playboy bunny outfit. In her mind that was much worse.

Sasuke continued sitting on the couch as Sakura told him to, but not because of the obvious reasons. He did not have to listen to her, and it was not as if she would ever hurt him anyway—at least not on purpose. He turned his head at the sound of crinkling vinyl metallic material, and the squeaking of newly worn gym shoes against the marble flooring. Soon enough, Sakura skipped toward him, smile even brighter because of the red lipstick, pigtails bouncing all over, pompoms shaking—Sasuke looked her up and down, his face growing redder, though he concealed it.

_God, she has a body…_

His eyes widened, when she stopped bouncing and leaned over, cleavage all in his face. Being a normal male, of course he was aroused to an extent, but he had better control than that, right? Sakura smiled wider, and asked in a sweet, pleading voice, "Sasuke-kun, can I _please_ finish what I already started?" At first he blushed brightly at what he thought she meant, but seeing her lean over for the paintbrush as she sat back on the couch, he shook his head, crossed his arms, and stuck to his original answer, "No." Sakura stared sadly at him, upset her plan did not break down his strong Uchiha wall. It was starting to work, however, even she could tell, so she tried to think of something else to do. Reading her mind, Sasuke scoffed, "Don't try to persuade me." Plan B failing before it even was launched, Sakura pouted while sighing, leaving the living room once again, stomping, "Stay there."

Sasuke grunted, "I have no where else to go." Since when did he need somebody to tell him when and when not to leave the comfort of his own couch? When did Sakura have the right to do that? Sasuke grimaced when his inner started yelling at him for being so oblivious and dense, and he flicked on the television hopping that would ease his thoughts. Of course, that did nothing, because his inner was just as stubborn as he was.

_**Sasuke…**_

_What?_

_**Do not what me when you know what. **_

_Dumbass_

_**You are calling yourself a dumbass…**_

_What do you want?_

_**You know why you listen to Sakura.**_

Sasuke smirked to himself replying, _Yeah, I have ears that work. _

**You love her. **

_No, I do not. I listen to Kakashi, and that does not mean I love him._

_**He is your sensei; you have to listen. Besides, that is not the only thing I have noticed.**_

_Oh, really, what else have you noticed, all knowing conscious?_

_**Fine, do not listen to me. You will see for yourself soon enough. **_

_Right, just like I will let Sakura finish painting on my face. _

As if she were on a timer set by his mind Sakura came stepping back in from the bathroom, having finished put on a pink ninja mesh on under her shirt, a defeated look on her face when she begged one last time, "Please, Sasuke? You look like a fool with only half of your face painted, and the paint ought to be warm by now." When she plopped on the couch, he started to protest once again, but then noted the dreaded puppy dog lip and sighed, upset that all it really took to get through to him was a simple sad face from the rosette. Growing impatient toward how long it was taking Sasuke to give in, she whimpered, leaning in closer toward him on the couch, big pleading green eyes begging for surrender. Waving in her face, he groaned, "Fine."

Sakura hopped up, her face immediately brightening, and she grabbed the small paint jar and brush, straddling herself across his lap, something she would not have done if she had no shorts underneath her skirt. He frowned when the soft feathers tickled his cheek and the paint was still cold, despite what Sakura had said. Even so, he let her paint until she was done, and soon after he realized he had let his conscious win the argument, even though it was always right anyway. The girl smiled at her work, "Okay, I'm done, Sasuke. Let's head off to the party now." She grabbed her jacket from the coat hanger and draped it over her shoulders, curious as to why the 'football player' was just staring at her curiously.

Zipping her coat she inquired, "What?"

Rising carefully, still not used to the tightness of his pants, since everything he wore was either normal fitting or baggy, he pulled the hood out of her coat for her, answering her question, "I thought the party didn't start until 6:30. It's only six." Sasuke's statement was correct in actuality, but Sakura shook her head, grabbing her pompoms and his helmet, "We have to drop of his cake, remember? It is in the refrigerator—can you carry it? Oh, and real friends go early just in case he needs any help. Do you still have his present I gave you?"

Sasuke strolled over to the refrigerator, grabbing the container, which contained the plain vanilla pound cake with Skittle sprinkles on top spelling out 'Happy 19th Birthday, Naruto-kun! —Sakura', the sweetness of it almost making him sick. Walking back toward Sakura with the large cake in both of his arms he silently answered her last question, lightly kicking the hard white helmet. She peeped inside and saw the orange wrapped box she vaguely remembered from a few weeks back and whispered, "Oh, cool. Let's go then." He nodded, motioning for her to open one of his grand house doors for them, later locking it when he was adjusted to the weight of the cake, balancing it in one had. He only locked the door out of habit, even though no one would dare even imagine enter the main Uchiha household. The first floor was great, but the second and outer courts were housing mysteries Sasuke did not want to discover himself.

Sakura noticed Sasuke's distant stare, and started to ask him what he was thinking about, but she stopped herself, soon realizing that whatever she was thinking of was personal—most likely something he would never tell anyone.

* * *

"Hina-chan, zeh fampire feef von't vit!" Naruto complained, his Count Dracula impression already working on being permanent for the night. He had his hair slicked back and brushed by the blue-haired beauty, since Naruto did not even know what a brush was and sure did not use one, and the gel stuff—it made his head feel like a rock. Still, though, it made him look more realistic with the added help of fake blood on his cheek and some coming out of his mouth and some black eyeliner he had borrowed from Gaara. His high collared red lined black cape covered his button done gray shirt and feel to the floor, wear he wore some of Neji's 'fancy shoes' that don't fit him anymore. He pulled at the plastic in his mouth one more time, before yelping in his accent, "Hinata-chan! They won't come out!"

The girl, who was busy stirring punch, groaned, "N-Naruto—I put the glue in there earlier, don't you remember? They're supposed to stay in f-for at least four hours!" She herself was a dark haired Marilyn Monroe, wearing the infamous light and airy deep v white the Hollywood starlet became known for wearing, a fake diamond necklace filling what would have been her bare chest. Her long hair had been curled in big Shirley Temple curls earlier, making the tresses look like they flowed no further down than her chin, though they were starting to fall slowly. Her lips were stained red and glitter was covering her eyelids, a light pink blush brushed across her rosy cheeks, making her look redder than usual whenever she blushed. She had to ask Ino for help with make-up and accessories, but everything else was her doing, even the strappy white heels and red nail polish on her nails and toenails.

Naruto laughed loudly as he realized his fault, "I forgot, sorry." The door was knocked three times, and the golden haired teen went to the door to answer it, because he was closest. Unlocking the door, he was delightfully surprised to see Sakura in a cheerleader outfit—yeah, Hinata was his girlfriend, but he was trained under the two biggest perverts in Konoha, so what else could one expect? Sasuke noticed his teammates watch on Sakura and pushed his way into the house, bumping the cake box into his chest, and blocking Naruto's view of the girl. Sasuke grimaced at Naruto muttering, "Happy birthday, Dobe." They glared at each other, something that could last for hours if someone let it last that long, and Sakura shoved her way into the small apartment, tired of being ignored in the hallway.

She pulled Naruto into a hug, helping break the 'intense' contest, and squeezed, "Happy birthday, Naruto-kun! Where do I put my present?" The vessel squeezed back, sending Sasuke one more glare as he won for once in his life. When the brotherly hug was released, Naruto pointed toward a corner already filled with about three presents, but Sakura smiled, "My present is the cake, silly."

"Oh, cool. You can just put in the refrigerator then. There should not be that much ramen in there."

* * *

Within the hour guests starting piling into Naruto's small apartment, filling it up without difficulty. The music made the walls vibrate, and everyone danced and talked, gossip echoing through the room. The orange, yellow, and white disco balls made the atmosphere more like a Halloween night, so did the holographs of ghosts and trees showing on the walls, and all of the guests wearing their costumes, much to Naruto's pleasure.

The TV was stuck on ESPN, a football game was on, ironically, Sasuke's team was the one who was winning, Lee insisting that Sasuke do a victory dance every time his team made a touchdown, and of course, all he got was a glare. Laughter erupted from every corner, and Sakura's eyes lit up as Temari informed all the girls on all the gossip from Suna, "—and I was like 'what do Kankuro and his puppets have to do with marshmallows, Gaara' and do you know what he did? He yelled at me, complaining that I didn't listen to him—who would listen to their sulking little brother when he was droning on and on about puppets and marshmallows!" Naruto and Choji were having a ramen eating contest, Kakashi being judge, Gai being timekeeper. Reni was still trying to beat Shikamaru at shogi (she was _this_ close), and overall, the atmosphere was happy and bright, a little spooky, but tons of fun. Thankfully, though, Tsunade brought no alcohol whatsoever with her, content with drinking so much punch until she reached a sugar high almost equivalent to that of being drunk, almost scaring Shizune.

After Naruto was announced winner of the ramen eating contest, much to the judges surprise, everyone gathered around the counter and sang 'Happy Birthday' for Naruto, who had a smile plastered on his face all the while. He had so many friends; they almost filled the vacancy created by the lack of his family. He blew out the nineteen candles all at once after wishing, and everyone clapped loudly, Hinata the loudest, her smile almost reaching her ears. Pulling her closer, Naruto quickly kissed her on the lips. The room erupted with 'aw's and 'oh's. She blushed brightly, stammering, "U-Um, time for presents?"

Still laughing, Naruto accepted each gift humbly. He got some scrolls from Kakashi, a green jumpsuit from Gai and Lee, some extra kunai with his initials engraved on them from TenTen and Neji, a plush fox from Reni, a new jacket from Kiba (his mom made it), Tsunade gave him a big guide on 'How to Become Hokage', Shino gave him a pair of his very own glasses, and Choji some more ramen. The only present left was one from Sasuke and Naruto mused, "Let's see what the Popsicle got for me…," when he opened the box his mouth dropped, laughter soon coming out of everyone's mouth. It was a picture of when he and Naruto first kissed in a frame, it signed, 'Because we'll always be best friends' in Sakura's dainty handwriting.

Sasuke's eyes widened as Sakura leaned on his shoulder laughing, and she giggled, "You should always open presents before you give them to make sure they're okay, Sasuke-kun." His embarrassed face reddened even further, and he was upset that his stupid football pants did not have pockets. When the laughter died down, Naruto laughed nervously, "I guessed that explains why you never hooked up with one of your many fan girls, right?" Sasuke glared, "No." Seconds ticked in silence as the crowd waited for Naruto's next comeback, when Kiba made it for him, pointing a finger toward a paper bat hanging from a string on the ceiling, "Then kiss Sakura-chan under the Halloween mistletoe."

Now it was Sakura's turn to be embarrassed and she stammered above all of the 'do it's, "W-What'll that prove—"

"You're passing up a chance of a lifetime!"

To be honest, she was, I mean, who else would get this opportunity? Even still, she did not want to kiss him in front of a crowd, but the strong hands of Kakashi pushed his two students under the bat, and egged, "Come on, you both know you want to." The crowd hushed and circled around the two, and Sasuke cleared his throat, leaning in closer, _closer_ into Sakura as if he were just going to get it over with, but whispered, "This is your entire fault," his face as red as a tomato. Her face mimicked his, her cheeks tickled pink. Sakura sighed, "Whatever. Just get it over with."

Softly he tilted he chin up and he kneeled done lower, until there noses were touching. He was millimeters from her lips, and she gasped inwardly, heart pounding so hard it almost felt like it was going to bust out of her chest any second now. He moved closer, nervously, so nervous he was shaking and he could not do it. All he had to do was swallow all his fear. He was scared to succumb to the temptation Sakura was. He was afraid that he would be taken away from him to if he cared enough for her, just as his whole family was. Rubbing her cheek, he changed direction and kissed her softly on there, letting out the breath he was holding the whole time.

When his surprisingly soft and warm lips left her cheek, he stared at her reproachfully, then turned away, muttering, "Walk Sakura home, Dobe." Then he stormed out the apartment, slamming the door when he was fully out, leaving Sakura there alone, on the verge of tears, embarrassed. She smiled softly, "Okay, Naruto. What's next?"

Sasuke, though, stormed through the halls, upset he could just kiss her. He knew he wanted to; he was not going to deny it now. "Hey, Sasuke-kun, I think you just scored a touchdown," A fan girl hummed, showing up from around a corner. She winked at him, and he almost gagged at how ugly she was compared to Sakura. He threatened, Sharigan swirling, "I am not in a good mood. If you were smart you'd back the hell off and let me go home." She stared back at him scared, lip quivering. His concious and inner were giving him the mouthful of a lifetime.

* * *

**A/N: **I made Sasuke so mean! LOL, poor fan girl. Okay, review about how you feel about this super long chapter (which is really two, by the way, I just smashed them together). Tomorrow, I'll upload another one and then on Christmas—SASUSAKU CHRISTMAS!! Or will it be….?

Lol, review and junk

~NaruBaby2496


	12. Thanksgiving

One Year

_**NaruBaby2496**_

**A/N: **It is Christmas Eve! I am so excited—but in this story, it is going to be Thanksgiving toward the end. Who knew it was so hard to fit in the holiday season in a story _during_the holiday season? Whoa, I sure did not know that.

**Disclaimer**: Oh –my-gosh, do I have to say it every time?

**Warning: **Sasuke is still distant and all, Sakura is still feeling awkward, and Naruto is still ignorant.

* * *

Chapter 12

(Really 13 but we will pretend…)

* * *

November 6th

Sakura sat in her apartment, looking at the snowfall, solemnly, her head leaning on her hand, eyes emotionless. However, she was supposed to be studying for some new Medical Jutsu Tsunade introduced to her yesterday. They were not difficult, per se, but she did not feel like reading any number of pages from that terrible book, taking notes in her curly handwriting, or even pretending that she was honestly interested in studying, when her mind was truly focused on what had happened during Naruto's party. It happened just one day short of, or if you want to include October 31, a week ago, and it was still bothering the rosette.

What was peeving her was that nothing, absolutely nothing, about the most unfortunate turn of events was spoken from the Uchiha's mouth. She felt as if she at least deserved an apology from him for making her look like a dunce, standing there in the middle of the apartment waiting for him to kiss her when all she got was a little friendly peck on the cheek. Surely, nobody was saying aloud, but Sakura knew that everyone was teasing her mentally, true friends feeling pity for what had occurred, others showing false-compassion until she was gone, using the moments she was absent to wish more torture upon her. She knew she had better friends than the latter, but her vivid and colorful imagination sometimes got the best of her during her dreams.

She sighed, a familiar soreness gathering in her throat, upset that her heart just had to decide to cry again. Sometimes she felt like she could not separate herself from Sasuke, no matter how many times he messed up, even if he messing up made her look like the fool. She had more than enough examples to prove her mention correct, but the one bolded in her head was **HE LEFT YOU ON A BENCH! **Honestly, Sasuke did, and, honestly, Sakura had never forgiven him for that, not even to this day. She tapped her newly French manicured nails on her old worn desk, finding that not even the watching the flurry could freeze her flaming temper.

Glaring out at nothing in particular outside her window, she folding her arms tightly, growing mad at herself for allowing herself to fall in love with the bastard once again, Sakura glanced at her calendar. It did not even take as long as it did during her early teen years this time. It was also, yet again, time for Sasuke to come over for his therapy session. He was late. "As usual…," Sakura sighed, her nails tapping faster rhythmically on the desk. She could be working for actual money right now at the hospital, as far as possible from him, and he had no chance of making it past the guards without an excuse. Yet, instead, she was at home still in her pajamas at eleven thirty, when she could be doing something much more productive with her time other than waiting on him.

Just then, the piles and piles of books on her desk seemed to talk, reminding her that they were still there. She groaned, "No," but then quickly checked her temperature, because she realized she was having a conversation with Medical textbooks. After a few more minutes of silent arguing with her self, her doorbell rang, the melodious ringing quickly reaching her brain and annoying her immediately. It was not the chiming annoying her, but the fact that was at the door was waiting for her to answer it. Apparently, he had forgotten that she gave him a key so she would not have to open it, and she still expected for him to use it even if they were pissed off at each other.

When the doorbell rang again, three times, Sakura stomped her way down her hallway, making the many hanging pictures on the wall shake. She pulled the door open, and with her hand on her hip, she greeted dryly, "Hey."

Apathetically, he replied, "Hey."

Perfectly slanted obsidian eyes stared blankly at emerald orbs, because there was almost no point in trying to talk to her because someone would start an intense argument over nothing. That had happened during both of the training sessions earlier during the week, one Sasuke started about whether a tree was oak or pine, and one started by Sakura about how her hair was better than his raven locks. There were plenty more in between those two main fights, giving Kakashi and Naruto the headaches of a lifetime. Sakura stared back as well, until she sighed, growing cold because the door was left open for so long, "Follow." She stalked down the hall to her room, leaving the door wide open for him.

He scoffed; offended she was suggesting that he did not know her house like the back of his hand. Crossing his arms, he closed the door with his foot, kicking it. Within six calm steps, he entered the bright yellow and hot pink room that belonged to Sakura and he grunted, "Hn." It was too bright for his liking, as most everything in her house was. Though Sasuke tried to keep his show of disapproval quiet, as soon as he sat on her bed, he was attacked by a big pile of papers hitting his face, and a steaming mad girl being the one who threw them.

"Okay, first of all, why do you think you are so awesome at everything? You are not that amazing—sorry to break it to you Uchiha!" He blinked twice at her rant, and then contented himself with rolling them. She growled, "I am not talking to you. Finish that packet by the end of the month."

He almost grunted again, until he realized that would only make matters even worse and he grabbed a pencil from the carpeted floor and started working on the dumb thing that just asked generic questions.

* * *

November 20th

It went on like that every week, her greeting him sourly, he returning the greet dryly, them only speaking at least three words to each other unless she caught him rolling his eyes at her actions, or he caught her teasing him for how easy it would be for him to be Emo if he wanted, and that would create the expected argument, and then Sasuke would leave upset when his hour was finished with. However, the third time was a different story—like people say, first is the worst, second best, third the one with the treasure chest—and Sakura was growing tired of getting an unnecessary headache around the same time every week. So, when she finished reading the fifteenth chapter of her third Medical book, she turned toward he bed and started, "Sasuke—"

His head snapped up in surprise of hearing her voice, though he furrowed his brow, grimacing, "What?"She almost hurled a slur of insults and such toward him like usual, but this time she swallowed it down and continued, her voice a little shaky, "Well, I was wondering if you were going to do anything for Thanksgiving. It's the day before the next 'therapy session' and well—"

"You wanted to do something special?" He asked, sudden interest in his voice as he put the huge packet down on the bed, making sure he left his pencil in to mark the page he was on (23). Sasuke noticed she looked flustered, he guessed it was because he had found out her hidden motive so easily, and he frowned, though he was smirking widely inside, "Like a date?" At this, she shook her head ferociously, sending her elbow length pink hair everywhere. She let it grow out so because, lately, she was needed more at the Hospital than for missions. A lot of people were having snow related injuries, cases ranging from slipping on ice to eating too much snow.

"Um, no, not like a date, Sasuke, at least not on Thanksgiving. I was planning on cooking for my boys. And, if you really want a date," Her face slightly flushed at this, "We can go out the day after." Almost smiling to himself, he answered stoically, "Sure. I didn't know you could actually cook, though." Sakura giggled loudly, her chuckles echoing off the walls.

Why, you ask, they had that sudden change? Some say it was because Sakura's anger can only last for up to a month, and with the help of a person not really wanting to get into it with her, it will diminish sooner, but those people were, in fact wrong.

The girl stopped laughing suddenly, and glared at Sasuke, sending chills up his spine, "I can cook." His face fell further and he grunted, "Hn. Don't kill me."

* * *

November 26th (Thanksgiving)

Sakura rushed to her oven, screaming to herself, "Don't be burnt, don't be burnt, please turkey, don't be burnt," all the way, jumping over anything in her way, and trying not to bump into her dining table, something that would knock all of the food onto the floor, ruining all of her work spent hours of cooking. She had prepared all of the basics—macaroni and cheese, mash potatoes, ramen for Naruto—and even threw in some fried tomatoes, since she knew it was a miracle that Sasuke even agreed to show up to her little gathering. It would be nice for her to cook something just for him, she figured. Besides, with all the mean she was hurling at him, he deserved a break on the holiday.

She had baked apple pie, peach cobbler, pound cake, and of course, pumpkin pie, something everyone agreed was her most delectable pastry, even when she was younger and just learning how to cook. It was burning hot in the kitchen when she reached it, carefully pulling both the turkey and ham out the oven at the same time, setting them on her already crowded counter after she decided they were fully cooked. She leaned against her stove—that was off—and sighed out of exhaustion, almost allowing herself to sleep before she realized the boys, even Kakashi, would be here in less then ten minutes.

Thankful for all the hours she spent racing Lee, she zoomed through her house, cleaning, arranging the dining sets on the table, vacuuming any crumbs she dropped, showering, brushing her teeth, styling her hair in a messy bun, throwing on a dark red turtle neck dress and some leggings, and putting on a dab of lip gloss on her dry lips. She managed to do all this in such a short time, her hair drying the second the doorbell rang. Sakura skipped to the door and smiled opening it, greeting the three with a big hug, "Happy Thanksgiving!"

Sasuke awkwardly maneuvered his way out of the hug when he caught a whiff of the tomatoes, and Naruto did the same when he saw his precious ramen cups. With Kakashi the only one in her arms she sighed, "Happy Thanksgiving, Kakashi-sensei." He nodded, tapping the top of her head with a finger, "'food smells delicious." She smiled, but quickly turned on her heels when she heard Naruto talking about eating. She rushed to him and knocked the instant noodle cup out of his hands, "Not until we say grace!" She heard Sasuke snicker as he chewed his own tomato and she growled, "Drop it, Uchiha."

He did as told, because he remembered one sad story that Naruto told him about what happened when you did not do what Sakura said to when she growled using your last name. It ended with somebody in the hospital, and, not giving any names, but that person was blonde and idiotic, even more so with a broken arm.

-

-

-

-

After grace, which Sakura insisted they do even though Ninjas are not that religious, the team got themselves their own plate of food, and they sat down at the small dining table, eating and laughing (for Sasuke's case chuckling), talking and reminiscing together. It was great having everybody in the same place for yet another holiday related party, but even better to Sakura, because it was just her team, the ones she was closest to in life, and the ones who knew, basically, everything about her.

Slowly, Team 7 started eating slower, their stomachs filling faster, Naruto on the verge of going to sleep right at the table, when Sakura asked, "So what're you all thankful for?"Forcing down one more noodle, the vessel answered, laughing, "Ramen, Hina-chan, and…My friends, especially you guys." Kakashi's eyes glinted suggestively when it was his turn, for he was already reading his Icha Icha, but before he really got into the book, he answered calmly, "My book, my team, and women."

Sakura laughed at Kakashi's answer, continuing with her own, "I guess I'm thankful for," she glanced toward Sasuke, and then shook her head, clearing those thoughts, "my family, friends and good health." Her answer was so generic that even Sasuke noticed, but he brushed that off, decided he would not get the honest response anytime soon. After a few minutes, he started to feel the expecting stares on him and he stopped eating his umpteenth tomato, and asked, "What?"

Naruto answered incredulously, "What're you thankful for, teme?"

As Kakashi suspected would happen, Sasuke glanced at Sakura, the blush on his face growing, and then he averted his eyes, trying to think of something else to say he was thankful for, which was hard because Sakura really was, beside Naruto and Kakashi, the only thing (person) he was thankful for having. He opened his mouth to speak, but the door slamming against the wall as someone opened it stopped him. "Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Tsunade-sama needs you in her office _**now**_!" Shizune screamed, as if it were urgent. The three males rose immediately, though confused, and Sakura rose as well, asking, "What is it, Shizune?"

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER, major cliff hanger. I feel bad…LOL, but then again, I want to get over 40 reviews….**

**Review and Junk**

**~NaruBaby2496 **


	13. I Will

One Year

**By: **NaruBaby2496

**Disclaiming Naruto: **Do not own it—do not want to—too hard.

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

In the office of Tsunade, sat seven men, one breathtakingly beautiful, one who held the record of smartest to ever live in Konoha, one who wished to be Hokage, one who was Hokage (though he usually gave Tsunade all the work), one who had the ability to create and control wood, one emotionless and pale, and one unremarkably impatient and loud. Outside of the office, though they were not supposed to be, were four girls, one of them a shy girlfriend. They all had their ears pressed desperately against the doors, trying to hear what the ex-Hokage had to say—because it was awkward and quite out of character to call a meeting with so many males and not one female. All the girls sighed, hoping that it wasn't something too serious, something so serious not even they could hear about, something so serious that they needed only the strongest, something so serious that they were willing to allow an S-Ranked criminal gone good who still was under restrictions to be in the office, when more likely than not, Tsunade was going to be issuing a mission.

A certain green-eyed beauty felt guilty and selfish, though, for thinking such thoughts and wishing they were not true, wanting her only true love to stay here with her, despite the fact a mission would do him uncountable goods, and staying with her would only make him unhappy. Her platinum blonde best friend next to her noticed her regretful expression and whispered, "It will be okay, Sakura-chan, you know that, right?" She did not smile back and say, 'Of course'. She could not make herself as hopeful and optimistic, as she would have been years ago. All of the facts were pulling towards something bigger happening than just Sasuke coming back, they were pointing to something more correctly put as Sasuke leaving again. Frowning, she had the feeling he would not come back again if he had the chance to leave again. Ino's expression dimmed as her friend's did, and she quietly added to her statement, "I hope so," because her Shika-kun was in the dreaded office as well.

Tsunade glanced at each of the men in her office and smiled, though it did not reach her eyes, "We have a mission." Expectedly, each expression on the young, and two not so young, lighting up immediately at the mention of being able to leave home and do something for the good of the world. Only one sat calmly, quietly, a stone like look permanent on his perfect face as he thought. In his near intimidating tenor, he hushed all of the noise, asking a simple question, "And what will we be doing if you don't mind me asking, Tsunade-sama." The blonde woman had hoped, prayed, and wished to every star that she would not need to explain in much detail the specifics of the mission, but the way the teen looked at her, she had to continue. He pleaded silently for answers, reasons, rationality for why she had called them all so suddenly during a Thanksgiving dinner.

She cleared her throat, using her 'Hokage' voice, though she was not anymore, "Naruto and Shikamaru, as you are aware, you both left toward the end of last month to assassinate some of, who we believe to be, Orochimaru's new vessels, in the Sound Village. The mission, though Neji-san is still recuperating from wounds, was an absolute success. However, it has been reported repeatedly by numerous of our very own ANBU, Jonin and Chuunin, that in fact, Orochimaru has gathered many—" She shook, becoming increasingly apprehensive of telling, "—many more recruits. Each day that goes by, he receives at most four new blood thirsty teenagers, ready to create havoc or pursue their revenge. By now, there should be thirty seven people in his newest establishment," She glanced toward Sasuke, "Do you know where it is?"

He, who was glaring at the floor, Sharingan activated, flicked his gaze to her angrily, though he managed to answer in a struggled respectable tone, "I know where, yes." He swore he had killed that damn bastard of a snake Orochimaru easily more than a year ago, stabbing him without his knowledge in his heart, raikari wrapped around his katana. How had he squirmed his way back to life, cheating Father Time out once again, Sasuke could find no logical way for the snake to be alive once again, trying to take someone else's body as his own, just like he had tried to do to him. Unintentionally, his fists starting tightening, and he clenched his teeth together, angry the man was still alive. The dang pedophile did not deserve all of these extra years.

Shikamaru's analytical voice (along with everyone else's stare) snapped him out of his reverie, and he listened to the genius's question, "Where, exactly, is Orochimaru now located? I _am_ sorry; I can tell that the mention of his name just brings back terrible memories, but we need to know so we can finally stop his generation destroying tyranny." The curse on Sasuke's neck spun wildly, though the seal kept it from releasing it's full power, making it fight itself, causing him more pain than discomfort. It throbbed until it was pink, and he held back the urge to ask the medic in front of him for immediate help. Even if it was not his attention, Sasuke seethed, "It's at the eastern most border of Sound and stretches to the north. It is underground, the entrance to the east a waterfall and north a cave, where Orochimaru usually stays, along with Kabuto. You know you've made it there when there aren't any more buildings and the crickets don't sing."

Sighing, Tsunade nodded her head, "Thank you. Seeing, as there are two entrances and an odd number of you, I will be splitting you into three groups, unlike my original plan of having just two. Each group will need a tracker so, besides Kiba, who has enough expertise to feel an enemy's chakra from at least forty-five minutes away?" Hesitantly, Sai, Kakashi and Yamato raised their hands, showing they could sense chakra. Sure not everyone had risen to the challenge, she asked again, "Anyone else?" A few more moments of silence passed, each man exchanging glances with the other, until Naruto laughed nervously, "I can pretty well in Sage Mode." Sasuke and Shikamaru placed their hands to their heads, ashamed that the idiot would even suggest himself during such an important mission. Sasuke could sense chakra, too, but he was not trying to tire himself out before necessary as Naruto was trying to do.

Tsunade rolled her eyes, "Group One will be Yamato and Shikamaru. Your mission is to kill off any of Orochimaru's minions who stand in the way without mercy, for the sake of keeping everything secret, and to keep any alarms from going off. You will go in through the Northern Entrance. Group 2 will be Kiba and Sai, and since you two are not the best at concealing your chakra, will go through the Northern as well, but you will go through every room, and pose as new vessels. Befriend them, and try your hardest to convince them to change their minds—because you **will **need their help in the end when trying to defeat Orochimaru. Group Three will be Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke. You three are going to be the only going through the Eastern Entrance, and will attempt to find both Kabuto and Orochimaru to assess their true abilities—but do not attack until you get message from the other two teams. When that happens, you will join forces and kill them. Meet everyday in a room you all should decide on and communicate what you have learned. Those meeting should not last long; for you will surely draw, attention to yourselves if that is to happen. I know these directions are sketchy, but I did that purposely because I do not know the building, the only who does is Sasuke, and we can't do much without him so protect him Kakashi and Naruto—any questions?"

They all rose, already gathering in there little pods, when Sasuke asked, "When do we leave and return?"

"Tonight at nine you all will leave. The return date is flexible, but you all should be back by Christmas. Keep the details of this mission disclosed—we don't want too many people knowing." The word 'should' knocked them each off their feet, because a simple assessment then assassination mission should not take that long, no matter who the villain was. Naruto was the first to complain, groaning, "Baa-chan! Can't we go some other time? I'm supposed to have a date with Hina-chan on Saturday!" Despite the fact, that Naruto's comment was unnecessary and made him look stupider than he really was, Sasuke agreed. He was supposed to have a 'date' with Sakura tomorrow.

* * *

That night, following the direction of Kakashi though she had no idea what for (because it turned out that the doors wood was too thick to hear through), Sakura pulled one her gloves and walked carefully through the piling snow and made her way to the only exit of the village Kakashi liked to use, afraid all of her previous accusations were correct. When she saw three familiar but blurry figures through the falling snow, she absentmindedly walked faster toward them until she was running toward her boys who seemed to be farther than they really were.

When she made it to them she huffed, "Why are you guys here…," Sakura studied each of their glances toward her, each saying 'you really have not figured it out yet', and she frowned, "You have a mission." Her statement was less of a question than what it was supposed to be, because she could not make the pitch of her voice raise to accommodate the sound of an inquiry. Naruto quickly pulled her into a tight hug, crying, "Yeah! And we'll be gone for so long! I've never missed Christmas with Sakura-chan before!"

Her face fell further, though there was a hint in surprise in her emerald orbs. She pulled herself out of Naruto's hug carefully and turned to Kakashi, "Christmas—really, Kakashi-sensei?" He sadly nodded, shaking her shoulder lovingly, "We'll miss you Sakura." He then pulled Naruto away from the rosette he was crying over, and made him walk toward the exit, leaving the silent Sasuke and the one the verge of crying Sakura alone, still having to say their goodbyes.

For a few awkward moments, they just stood there staring at each other, deciding what to do, and what was honestly appropriate. Despite what her mind was yelling at her (**HE'S LEAVING YOU **_**AGAIN**_**, SAKURA!) **she took two steps forward and quickly pecked Sasuke on the lips. The warmth of her soft, smooth, lips reminded him that he honestly might night ever see him again, and he returned the kiss, moving his slightly chapped lips in harmony with hers, making them both melt. She released the smooch before it even started fully, feeling guilty for doing such things, and smiled lightly, "Sorry. I'll see you when you get back, okay, Sasuke?"

With the absence of her lips, however quick the kiss lasted, Sasuke felt colder immediately, and he wanted them back, though he knew, he would not get her lips. He cleared his throat, starting to walk away, "Of course." A flash back rushed through her eyes as she watched his retreating back, and she could not help but release those tears and run to him, clinging to him in a hug as if she never wanted to let go. He jumped and tensed at her touch again, but smiled lightly to himself. She did not want him to leave.

When he heard her muffled tears, though, he turned and bent, wiping each one away with a soft wipe of the thumb and tender eyes. Soon, she stopped her crying and asked, "Will you write everyday so I know you're alright?" Nodding, though he really wanted to kiss her again, he promised, "I will."

And then with a succession of hand signs, he poofed away, meeting with Kakashi and Naruto.

* * *

**Poor Sakura…well, not really, she got a kiss….**

**but she started it so….**

**but he did kiss back so……**

**but he is going to be gone until Christmas!**

**That's a whole month.**

**And we all know he's going to be gone longer than that**

**Right?**

**Lol, anyway, that's chapter 13, on the day after Christmas (technically). It's not that good of a present. It kind of made me sad…: (**

**Mr. Review wants you to push his button…**

**~NaruBaby2469**


	14. November 2728

One Year

NaruBaby2496

**A/N:** These are all in either Sasuke or Sakura's POV, or the normal third person's I've been doing. I think I've been doing third person…

Anyway, you'll be able to tell which is which, trust me.

* * *

Chapter 14

* * *

"_How can I forget you when you're always on my mind?_

_How can I not want you when you're all I want inside?_

_How can I let you go when I can't see us apart?_

_How can I not love you when you control my heart?"_

_--Unknown_

* * *

-November 27-

Walking through the snow with Dobe and Kakashi wasn't the same as it should have been. It was too quiet, too serene, too hushed. I knew it was just me, because Naruto was having the time of his life kicking snow, and Kakashi was reading his porno. It was just me who felt awkward and alone following them on the ground, leaving Konoha. Maybe that was the reason why I felt so out of place. I had come back to the village—okay, Naruto and Sakura had literally dragged me back—and now I had to leave again, and return to Orochimaru, the person who started my chain of hatred. I was leaving the girl who kept me sane, for the most part, when I needed her the most, and this time, it was much harder than it was before. She hadn't proclaimed her love for me, begging me to stay, saying she would scream or anything of relation to that. She let me go when she didn't want to because she knew this was something I had to and really wanted to do.

She put my happiness before hers, and now I wasn't feeling as exhilarated, as I should have. I was sad, being away from Sakura. Sure, we have been arguing the past week or so, but I was still with her, around her, able to see, smell and touch her. She kissed me because she didn't want me to go, but stopped because she thought that would make situations worse, make me think of nothing but her perfectly shaped lips on mine, when in actuality, stopping short made me think even more about her. I wanted to tell Sakura everything and comfort her, to let her know that I would come back to her if that meant failing an easily accomplishable mission, and that I would be there for her whenever she needed me, but I couldn't. Even though I killed Itachi, even though he told me that he spared me because he loved me so, I still feel that if I care about someone enough, someone, anyone, would come and kill them. I did not want that to happen—no one would.

"Sasuke-teme, what are you thinking about? You've been staring at the snow for half an hour." We were walking on foot, since there were snow and ice on the trees, and it was too dangerous to run on them because of the ice everywhere and the chance of slipping and breaking your ankle was too high. I wanted to run, because that would get us to Sound in about thirty-six hours, and wasting time on this mission would only make it harder to accomplish. Answering Naruto's previous question, I fibbed, "The mission. Can we stop though; I need to write to Sakura."

As expected, the idiot started laughing, "Oh! Sasuke and Sakura sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes—"

"Shut the hell up and give me a piece of paper."

He's such a dumbass.

* * *

-November 28-

Awake, but pretending to be asleep, I covered myself in my old Power Puff Girl sheets and let the warmth overtake me. I was at home, because it was too lonely and quiet in my apartment. I had tried sleeping there last night, but couldn't. My mom knew why, my Dad knew why, Ino, Hinata and TenTen knew why, they all understood my situation except for me. At least they said they understood, shaking their heads in agreement while I cried on their shoulders or on the phone with them, but they really would never comprehend. They never had their crush (love) leave, come back, and then leave again without any more explanation than it being just a mission. I knew it was more than what Kakashi and Tsunade tried to make it seem. I knew he was walking into a huge trap.

Even though tears could not fall anymore, I was still crying. My heart was crying. I knew he wasn't coming back. Three quick knocks on my door startled me, and a yelp escaped my lips. Soon, though, my Mom opened the door with a large smile on her face, "Sakura-chan, you have mail!" Some people say that my Mom is an exact copy of me, namely my Dad, but I can't see it. Maybe it's the fact that she has Irish red hair, freckles and bright green eyes. At the news of mail, I uncovered my face, and forced a smile, "Really?"

She skipped over to my mattress, full of energy as usual, despite the early hour, and plopped down, being careful not to land on my feet. Like an eager child, sometimes I felt like the Mom in our relationship, she shoved the carefully folded paper in my face and chirped, "Open it. I think you'll be happy." I raised an eyebrow at her, because the sheet still had tape on it, but soon I flipped it over, and saw in Sasuke's perfect cursive handwriting 'Haruno Sakura'. I started to open the sheet, but eyed my Mom cautiously, "Can I read it without you over my shoulder?"

She laughed, and jumped off my bed, winking, "Of course. Tell me what he said, okay?" I nodded as my door clicked closed, and I started reading, relieved after every word.

_Naruto is such a dumbass, Sakura. How did you live with nothing but orange for so long without me? I'm starting to feel sorry for not coming back sooner, relieving you of his absurdity. I thought you were annoying back then, and Naruto's here singing Christmas songs, even though it's still November. I was so wrong._

_Please come and shut him up. (Of course, I'm kidding, I don't want you to come, because it's far too dangerous. I'll just punch Naruto for you if it gets too bad.) _

_Anyway, we should be at our first stop within an hour, to sleep, by time you receive this, I mean. It only takes a day for messenger birds to arrive, if I remember correctly. We'll be meeting Shikamaru and Kiba's teams at a hotel near the edge of the Fire Country tomorrow, just to make sure everyone is okay and whatnot. So far, though, nobody has even encountered the chakras of an enemy ninja, so things are easy right now. Kiba keeps on using the radio, and I'm tired of hearing it beep then his annoying scratchy voice every ten minutes—he's worse than Naruto sometimes. _

_Its cold, but it stopped snowing around fifteen minutes ago. I'm fine, don't worry, Tsunade gave us all the winter version of the ANBU uniforms. She says if I'm a 'good boy', she'll try to convince the Council to let me be a real ANBU, after I pass my chuunin test. I don't believe they still rank me as a Genin. There're such idiots. I'll show you my mask when I get back, but I think it's a mutated eagle-cat thing. Kakashi said it was a bird, Naruto a cat, so, I'll let you decide. There's literally no beak, though._

_They both say hey. _

_I mis—I really—Maybe we can—_

_Write back, _

_Uchiha Sasuke _

An unconscious smile rising onto my face, I hopped off my bed, pulling my sheets to the floor. I grabbed the first piece of good paper I found, took my bright blue pen from an old pencil holder, sat at my white vanity, and began writing my reply to Sasuke's letter. Granted, I felt terrible at how ugly my handwriting was when put against his royal print, but I sped through writing the letter, not even having trouble when thinking of what to say.

Something did confuse me though, and that was the fact he had tried writing an ending three times, before choosing the boring option. There was an 'I miss you', 'I really miss you', and a 'Maybe we can' dot dot dot. Of course, these were all just guesses, and I'm sure they are correct guesses, but it caught me off guard. He was actually keeping his promise to write, and he was ending it with the possibility of a 'maybe we can' do something when I get back? I didn't know, however I liked to think it was that.

I checked my essay over for grammar mistakes and whatnot, soon smiling at my work as I tried to fold it as neat as he had.

* * *

Hey, Naruto is not that much of an idiot, but I give you full control to punch him for me—I rather miss that. Ha, don't tell him I said that. Anyway, you are right, I'm not annoying at all.

How is everybody? Nobody's injured, right? A lot can happen in a day, so, I was just checking. Oh, and don't get a cold—I heard that there were supposed to be a lot of snowstorms and such in Sound.

Mutated cat-eagle thing—I would say it's most likely a cat, but I can't say until I see for myself. Tsunade told me the other day that the Council would only let you be an ANBU if you pass the Chuunin **and** Jounin tests, which are both difficult. She also mentioned that you're still under probation when you get back, so you probably won't be getting any missions after you return until three or so months. So, seriously, enjoy the freedom of this one.

Nothing much has been going on over here, and it's still snowing. I don't believe it; it's not even officially winter yet! I've been hanging out with my Mom and Dad a lot; it's extremely lonely in my apartment. Tomorrow, I might go over Ino's house, though.

Just for the record, I will say when I kissed you that it was an accident and I was trying to kill a bug on your face. Don't believe that if you want, but I am sticking to that reason forever. Yes, forever, Sasuke Uchiha, forever I will say our first kiss was an accident.

I wish you people luck, as always, and have fun on your first mission. Tell Naruto and Kakashi hey back.

I miss you, (and I am not afraid to say it unlike some people)

Haruno Sakura

* * *

I summoned a messenger bird, told it all the necessary information, and let fly away. Now that it's gone, I have a feeling I shouldn't have added that bug-squishing part…oh well.

* * *

**And another Chapter is done!**

**Like it?**

**Review!**

**~NaruBaby2496**


	15. Worry

One Year

**NaruBaby2496**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto! I forgot to say it last chapter…

* * *

Chapter 15

* * *

-November 29-

The doorbell rang as the third and final team came through the rotating golden doors, entering the hotel room. The doorwoman smiled brightly, and chirped robotically, "Konnichiwa, welcome to Golden Fire Hotel, the most accommodating, complaint-free, at-your-service, amazing-all-the-time, last-chance-for-awesome-times—"

Devoid of sleep, Shikamaru glared at the woman and barked, "_We __**get **__**it**_." She frowned, eyebrows furrowed, but because of their 'at-your-service' promise, she nodded her head. Besides, it was late at night, and she really didn't feel like saying that speech again—she'd already said it thousands of times to every single person who entered the doors. Most of which did not listen. Shikamaru yawned, "You got mail from Sakura-san, Sasuke." He tossed the piece of paper toward the dark-haired teen who was sitting with the others in the waiting area of the lobby. Sasuke caught the sheet easily, though he couldn't see it because Shikamaru threw it to his back, and he found himself smiling lightly at Sakura's curly bright blue penmanship showing his name, and at the end a colored in heart and smiley face. That was so cute—childish, but cute. It even smelled like her, to an extent, just like sweet strawberries.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke's suddenly calm and serene face, and leaned closer to him, trying to see the words on the paper. "Eh, Sasuke-teme, what're you…" Before Sasuke could push him away with a well-deserved lightning infused shove, Naruto spotted a few words that caught his attention, and he pointed at them, "SASUKE-TEME KISSED SAKURA-CHAN!" Then he hushed his tone, giggling goofily, "On the lips!" The random chatter in the otherwise empty lobby silenced, and they all turned to Sasuke, who was as red as his favorite fruit*. Kakashi had even lowered his brand new, last of Jiraiya's, purple Icha-Icha book that he bought in the hotel bookstore, and stared inquisitively at his preferred student. They all stared at Sasuke in the same fashion, making him much more awkward and embarrassed than necessary.

Just then, after more analytical eyes studied Sasuke, he growled, "Dobe, she was crushing a bug. The importance of reading the whole sentence is key." When Naruto reread the sentence, he nodded for a quick second, but then realized that Sakura crushing a bug with her lips on Sasuke's lips, her lifetime crush's lips, instead of really kissing him was a truly stupid excuse. Moreover, Sakura was afraid of ants, and would hop onto the nearest bystanders back and order them to kill it before killing the insect on her own. That was the main reason she stayed so far away from Shino. Naruto scoffed sarcastically, "Cha, right, and you killed a bug on her lips too, right?"

Kakashi pulled out a pen and started scribbling down a description of Sasuke's expression, because surely, he would never see it again in his lifetime.

Red Face

Eyebrows

Right Eyebrow

Altogether, it rather looked like he was constipated, upset, embarrassed, and like he was lying. It was quite entertaining, and he had to bite his tongue to keep his laughter contained. Kiba was the first to let his laugh escape though, and it boomed, "Oh, god! This is hilarious! Did you really kiss her, Sasuke? How long—how long did it last before she slapped you?" Careful laughter from other mouths soon came, because the Uchiha was now covering his face with his two hands, but when he moved them, Mangekoyou Sharingan swirled as he glared at the dog, "You shut the fucking hell up. Why do you care about what, when, and why the hell I do whatever the hell I do with Sakura? She fucking doesn't like you so stop riding my ass—you can do that with your gay ass dog."

The laughter stopped immediately, and Kiba frowned, holding his hands up in surrender, "I was just playing, geez. I have someone to like and it sure ain't pinky." Groaning, Sasuke rose from the couch, and ran his hand through his raven locks, attempting to calm himself, though that was futile. Sometimes it seemed like people just liked to mess with him. He knew he used to be—and still is occasionally—a bastard, but, he knew how to be polite when it mattered. Sasuke was raised in a good household.

Kakashi jotted down more notes. This would make a great book. "Hey, Sasuke, can I see the letter—I want to make sure I got the details right?"

The teen glared at his sensei, and shook his head, "Now why would I do that? You're going to make a porno out of it. Now let's go—we lost enough time already." He shoved the piece of paper into his front pocket, not wanting to giving anyone else the chance to snatch it.

* * *

-December 5 -

Usually, it would be fun over Ino's house, the girls would always find something to do, but today and a rare silence filled the aura and the blonde girl had nothing planned for the two to do. There was no training because of the snow and lack of students, nobody needed help at the hospital, and flowers didn't grow in the winter, so there was no selling going on. The only noises heard were the cute Hello Kitty clock on Ino's wall singing its noon alert, and the occasional sigh from Sakura. Eventually, this sighing got to the point when a certain blonde couldn't ignore it, and she asked her friend, "What's wrong, Forehead?"

Sakura flicked her saddened eyes toward her friend, shocked that she was really sighing that loudly, and buried her pink head further into her folded arms. Though her voice was muffled, she answered shyly, "Sasuke-kun didn't write back yet." Ino hopped onto the bed and eyed her friend curiously, laying her paper flower arrangement aside. For one, Sakura had called Sasuke 'Sasuke-kun'. Her eyes were already glassy, which was usual nowadays, well really the last six days, and everyone was worried about the Cherry Blossom. She wouldn't fully open up to anyone. Now that Ino had the chance to find out what was really upsetting her best friend, she was going to find out. "Well, maybe he's busy doing kickass Uchiha ninja stuff. I'm sure he'll find time to write back to you, Sakura."

The rosette stared desperately at Ino, "It's been six days! He promised he would write every single day—even if just a little, Ino. Something is wrong. If he were busy doing 'kickass Uchiha ninja stuff' then he would've told me so. I've gotten nothing—nothing from Naruto, Kakashi, or anyone. It's not some little mission that Tsunade keeps on saying it is; it's something bigger. Why else would they be in Sound besides going to kill Orochimaru? Ino, if it were just some delivery mission, they wouldn't need Sasuke."

Ino blinked twice slowly, trying to think of something to both reassure Sakura and convince herself that Sakura was wrong. There was no way Sasuke _would_ break a promise; he was as headstrong about keeping promises as Naruto was. It did make sense. She shook her blonde head, still disagreeing, "Why would Tsunade-sama lie to you? You're the closest thing she has to a daughter." Sakura lifted herself from the bed and walked solemnly to the window, looking longingly out at the falling snow, "I don't know, Ino-chan."

She didn't know why she was so sure things weren't going the way they should've, she wasn't actually there with them, she wasn't next to Sasuke, she wasn't play fighting with Naruto, she wasn't off killing some idiot with Kakashi—she was here; useless and alone in Konoha, when her heart wouldn't let her think everything was okay. Sighing, Sakura asked, "You want to get some hot chocolate or something with Hinata-chan, Ino-pig?"

* * *

-**December 1 – **(OMG people, I don't want any questions—this happened before ^ that did)

Sasuke crouched down lower on the ground, hiding behind a rock and concealing his chakra, cursing for the umpteenth time about allowing himself to walk right into a dead end when Orochimaru and Kabuto were just a few yards away, talking to each other. It was stupid of him to even listen to Naruto's genius idea of splitting up—heck, he needed protection. He hadn't been on a real mission (as in one that wasn't D-class) in over five years, and his shove back into heroism was a nice and dangerous S-class. He didn't know what and what not to do. Sure, if he was still on his own, without any association with Konoha, he would've just stood up and Susano'o-ed the bastard right in front of him.

That would be easily accomplishable if Kakashi hadn't been ordered to put this stupid dog tag anklet thing on him. It had a chip on the tag that could detect if he did any forbidden Jutsu, went too far away from where he was supposed to be, or did anything he wasn't supposed to do. Even away from the Elders, they found a way to keep him on a chain. Damn bitches, they are, keeping him restricted. Shaking the murderous thoughts he had toward them, he kneeled forward, trying to get a better view of whatever those two were doing. Why were they just standing in the middle of the hallway talking? Last time Sasuke checked, Orochimaru didn't want anything out of Kabuto but free healing and chakra—not a friend.

He kneeled a bit further, and squinted trying to make his vision as clear as possible; something that was getting harder to do every time he used his bloodline gift. "What're they doing?" He whispered to himself. Now the two were doing…a secret handshake…? This was getting weirder by the second, and Sasuke wished he were at least close enough to hear the words they were speaking, why they both were smiling and laughing with each other like they were one. What was going on?

In a split second, a strong wiry hand grasped tightly against his throat, making him gasp and struggle for air immediately, holding him up against the nearby wall and in the air. Whoever attacked him so suddenly, grabbed Sasuke's own sword from his holder and stabbed it into his gut, forcing it all the way through. His vision blurred in and out, obviously there was extra chakra in the sword, but he managed to pull back and punch a familiar face square in the jaw.

The enemy flew several meters back, before he stopped himself. There he was, Orochimaru, the third of the sages, laughing as he rubbed the newly bruised side of his face. Licking his lips, he approached Sasuke and pulled a piece of paper out of old student's pocket, "Kukuku, Sasuke-kun, you're making this too easy—" He scanned over the sheet with his yellow snake-like eyes, "Oh, looks like someone made a little friend back out home, no?"

Sasuke glared daggers at the old man, until he noticed it was a gross mutation of both Orochimaru and Kabuto. He forced the sword out with a pain-filled grunt; grimacing as he held the bleeding open scar as he fell to the ground, and seethed, "Don't mention _**her**_, you sick bastard."

Therefore, the fight began, with a warning from Orochimaru, "Respect those who made you what you are, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

**Damn, I hate writing fights.**

**They make me so mad. Anyway, as soon as all the angst drama crud is over, **

**I promise lots of fluff! **

**(As soon as the angst drama crud is over…this will take a while…trust me.) **

**Review!**

**~NaruBaby2496**


	16. Mission

One Year

**A/N: **OMG, I have over 70 reviews! Are you serious? Let's celebrate! (Throws mini party with all the reviewers and alerters and favoriters) Awesome party right; next party will be at the 100 review mark.

**CONTEST THING!!: **I noticed a plot mess up I did, and first one to notice what I messed up and send me either a PM or review of this chapter of it, gets their own one-shot of choice written by me. That means you get to give me the plot, couples, storyline, rating (nothing above T; I'm thirteen, remember) and whatever the heck else you can think of. How's that sound? It doesn't matter how many people guess correctly—it's who guesses **first** and correctly, so get to it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the awesomeness that is Naruto, but thanks for thinking I did.

**Warning:**

This is in the 'I, me, my' form again! It's easier to write emotion and stuff in that form anyway. You'll be able to tell whose POV it's in easily, though, as always. Also, take notice of the dates! I'm really being jumpy (IMO) in this chapter…it's all in good reason though. Yes, I mean SasuSaku loving in the near future! Ah, I sure did miss the fluffy fairy.

**Still Confused? **

All things going on before December 5th, the present date it happens to be in the story will be **bolded and underlined**. All things going on on December 5th will be just underlined and all things going on _after_ December 5th will be plain. This chapter is long…I'm warning you.

* * *

**December 1****st**

This time seeing the gruesome being Orochimaru—Kabuto, whatever the heck its name was—was different. He was visibly stronger, at least to me, that is, and was much faster than he used to be. Before, he wouldn't have been able to attack me as easily as he did today. I didn't even see him, something that was easily accomplishable in past years. The snake was like some otherworldly demon-god, possessing the ability to move as fast as light, heal himself in a split second, contort his body like a snake, perform genjutsu without hassle, control chakra streams without a doubt and make my curse seal spin out of control, daring it to release. He even got my own sword and used it against me. He was ethereal now.

I unconsciously stood in fighting stance, though not ready to fight, because I was too busy trying to remember how I had healed Sakura that day so long ago (it had to be months ago). The scar that monster had given me was more than a burden, and I couldn't handle it, the poison put on the blade was now in my system, making my own organs work against me. The battle hadn't even started and I was losing; something that was still hard for me to grasp. I could lose and I probably will this time. I was exhausted, using the only power I had left to breathe, my muscles tensed and jerked against my will, and the uncomfortable pull away from control made my mind hazy. Was I really going to let myself buckle at the knees when I'd done no more damage to the man in front of me than a simple punch? Was I going to let him see me fall by his own doing?

The thought was something I didn't want to allow happen, and I glared maliciously as Orochimaru stared at me with his devil-like eyes, seemingly controlling what was happening to me. Licking his lips with his purple disgustingly long tongue, leaving a trail of saliva on his chin he laughed, "Are you having problems, Sasuke-kun?" I grunted, a full of swears and curses rebuttal just on the tip of my tongue daring to come out, but my throat tightened, like a vice was forcing it closed, and I coughed violently against my will buckling to the ground, a pool of metallic tasting blood escaping my mouth. Struggling for breath as I clutched my fists so tightly my knuckles turned white, I seethed, "What are you doing to me?"

More cackles and villainous laughter came from his throat as he looked down at me as kicked me in the gut, forcing my back to crack as it crashed against the wall. He teased, "It's something new; do you enjoy losing your ability to control, Sasuke-kun?" I glowered into his eyes, more than pissed at myself for not being able to fight back and allowing him to kick me around as if I was some sort of new life sized Uchiha ragdoll, daring him to come closer to me, to touch me again, I activated my bloodline and spat, "Would you like being killed twice by the same hands?"

His previously calm face melted away, his eyes bulging out of his head as he yelled sending all sorts of snakes speeding in my direction. Despite the pain in my back, I leaped over the ones closest to me, grabbing my sword in the same moment, and slashed the old man across the arm in the same second. I missed my target of his heart by just centimeters, and made a way to the only exit, for the gash I had was burning ridiculously and bleeding uncontrollably now, and I needed to deal with it, even if that meant just putting on bandages. It needed to stop; now.

Just a step away from the exit, Orochimaru seethed, "You aren't going anywhere until I'm done with you, boy!" The doorway filled up with the same dusty red bricks the other walls contained, and I was trapped in here, bleeding internally and externally, poison burning my organs, this sick Jutsu controlling most of my actions, with my new worst nightmare.

* * *

**Later That Night**

I walked with Kakashi-sensei through the long halls, feeling odd, out of place and uncomfortable at the same moment. This place was beyond spooky with its dim lighting only helped with a few fire torches here and there, stone walls, ceilings and floors. The aura was cold on its own, the fact it was underground was unimportant. The echoes casted by a simple footstep sent shivers up my spine, and the shadows coming from every direction made me wonder why Sasuke would even want to come to this place for strength anyway. I, in my own opinion, think Konoha is much better than this dump. Itachi and three sages were raised and trained there—zero had that opportunity here. They were raised and taught on the basis of hate in this cave.

Kakashi cleared his throat, sending me away from my little daydream and I asked quietly, because we were still supposed to be undercover, "Yeah?" The gray haired man, someone who I had grown to respect and label as a father figure was staring blankly ahead at this oddly placed brick wall, as if it were really covering something up. As I opened my mouth to ask another question, he placed a hand in my face, telling me to be quiet. He looked around for any stray followers of Orochimaru and stepped toward the wall slowly, placing his hand there.

I stared at him awkwardly, wondering what he was doing feeling up a wall as if it was some ultra-sexy woman, and I asked, more so, to me than to him, "What's behind there?" The Hokage who still got to go on mission shook his head, seemingly shaking away the thoughts in his head as he walked toward me mumbled, "It's nothing, Naruto." I could tell by the way his dark eyes glinted that he was lying to both me and himself, trying to convince the both of us that the red brick wall was just a wall—oddly colored and out of place, but a wall nonetheless. It wasn't holding anything precious in there that needed help; maybe a rat or something that was about to be eaten by a spare snake, but nothing important.

Eventually, after making it to the room we had decided on having our meetings at, I started to feel differently. Something was up. I poked Kakashi's shoulder, a worried look etched on my face, "Which way did Sasuke-teme go when we split up?" He turned the door handle open with a key, and smiled tiredly at me, "I'm sure he's fine, Naruto. You're starting to sound like Sakura." I laughed crossing my arms when I entered the room, "Whatever, Sensei, but if Sakura were her, I'm sure she would've ended up with Sasuke some way or another."

And deep in my gut, I had a feeling that Sakura was the person Sasuke needed most right now, wherever he was.

* * *

**December 3****rd**

I was lying when I said Orochimaru was my worst nightmare. I meant that he was the thing keeping me from sleeping, making me live in a tortuous real life scenario of my own countless outlandish dreams of my death caused by him. I breathed heavily from lack of strength, exhaustion, and chakra deprivation, the blood running through my veins painful, the blinking of my eyes excruciating, the simplest of tasks turned into a sick joke. It hurt to think. It was painful to look at the burning fire I had created in front of me after the bastard left me here to bleed to death, hands tied behind my back as if the chakra enhanced ropes were handcuffs to hard for even Sakura and her inane strength to break. I couldn't force my fingers up to untie it without looking, for whenever I touched the lavender rope, I was electrocuted. Something I found out the hard way by multiple attempts.

Absentmindedly, I wondered how long until the oxygen in this small enclosed room would run out. How long would it take until every once of blood was out of my system? How long would it take until my muscles ached so that they stopped working? How long until someone realized that something was behind the stupid red brick wall oddly placed in the hallway, and that something was dying faster and faster by the minute? How long until someone conjured up the courage to break down the wall and find me dead, rotting by the fire?

I blinked my eyes sore and tired, vision blurry from using my bloodline for too long, the only thing visible the burning and flickering fire inches away from my blood matted hair. In some ways, I thought I was like a fire—burning hot for those who needed me, easily destroyed by many things, water, wind, and lack of wood, but able to destroy more than destroys it. However, when it's not needed anymore, it doesn't matter how much it melted or burned away, because a wave of water or a gust of wind would always be there to end its tyrant. Sometimes, the wind would work with the fire, making it bigger when necessary, but when they got too out of control, the partnership destroying too many innocent things, the water would be right there to calm everything down, and remind fire that all it is is anger, and that anger doesn't fix situations. Sakura was my water, Naruto my wind, and Kakashi my earth. They kept me centered, and without one, I might as well be none.

Slowly, the pounding of my heart became painful, my eyelids too heavy, and my breathing slowed. I closed my dark eyes serenely, the picture of a green-eyed beauty the only thing in my thoughts. Rest sounded and felt good for once.

* * *

**December 4****th**

"Have we gotten enough information to leave?" I asked, trying to light one of my cigarettes in the sleet. It was troublesome trying to do, and I knew this was a sign that I shouldn't smoke, but now that I'm away from Ino and her high-pitched voice scolding me about my habit, I'm going to light it up and avoid the punches. Besides, I wasn't going to spend the rest of my life with that woman even if she forced the ring on my finger. She was more obsessed with me than Eminem to Mariah Carey.

Naruto slugged out of the cave, shoulders slumped and face defeated, with Kakashi on his side holding the same grave expression in his usually unreadable eyes. I quirked my thin eyebrow up and placed the lit cigarette in my mouth, happy with myself for succeeding in lighting it even with the wet weather. After inhaling the smoke in my mouth I asked, "Where's Sasuke?" This seemed to make situations worse, seeing as Naruto started crying (god, he is so sensitive), rubbing his tears away with an angry swipe of the hand. He growled, "I don't know."

So the Uchiha went MIA. Tsunade is going to be so mad at us when we get back. It'll probably be better to let her know he's missing before we return though, since it will take longer because of the snow. I held my hand out, "Do you still have paper, Naruto?" The fox nodded, "Send one to Sakura-chan, too. She'll want to know." I glanced at the depressed sky blue eyes and sighed as I scribbled identical passages on two sheets of paper.

When I finished, I summoned a messenger bird, telling it to fly fast, turned to the rest of the guys, and said, "Alright,let's go. We want to avoid as much snow as possible."

* * *

December 5th

I'm sure I was the reason why it was so quiet at our hot chocolate outing with Hinata—as expected, she wasn't doing anything, just like Ino and me. We all were more than bored, not having anything to talk about but how delicious our flavor of chocolate was, for we all decided to get a different type, how pretty the snow was, which got tedious real fast, or how happy we would be when our boys got back. That only made situations worse though, because it made us miss them even more.

Absentmindedly, since I was either thinking about Sasuke or nothing, I blew bubbles through my straw, and Ino giggled at my immature act. She grabbed her own straw and eyed me competitively, and sent the same look to Hinata, and she dared, "I bet I can blow more bubbles in thirty seconds than you guys." I scoffed, and the Hyuuga priestess nodded in agreement, "I bet not. We start when the clock hits 1:30, and whoever gets their bubble tower the tallest wins…wins a date with the boy of their choice at that new expensive restaurant by Cold Stone Creameries. How's that sound?"

Hinata blushed, "I haven't been on a real date with Naru-kun in the longest; unless you include going to Ichiraku's."

Ino debated, "I don't know who to bring…Shika-kun or Sai-kun…it's so hard to decide."

My mouth dropped at this revelation, because I was always sure for all these years that Ino was still infatuated with Sasuke. Hm, I guess she got over it. Glancing, at the clock and placing my lips on the bendy straw I counted down, "Ready, set…go!" Thankfully, we all started at just the right time, and there was no need to start a do over, we all went to blowing bubbles. After fifteen seconds devoid of air, all of our cheeks were pink and red, and I mentally started counting how many seconds were left. When you're not thinking about it, it's easy to create a lot of bubbles, but when you're trying most of them pop.

I raised my hand in the air, removing one finger ever time one second passed. 5…4…3…2… "I won!" Ino screamed throwing her arms in the air with excitement, and casting the attention of others in the café. A waitress who was working at a table across from ours turned and smiled, pointing at me, "No, I think she won, doll. It was a very close call, but figuring you started before time was called…"

Hinata laughed at Ino's 'caught' expression, holding her stomach, "You though no one noticed, Ino-chan?"

I laughed too, though I didn't notice, but that didn't change the fact that I had won a real date with Sasuke, whenever he decides to come back. Just then, the door's bell rang, and Shizune walked in with a cute blue paperboy hat on. She smiled and handed me a sheet of paper, "You have mail from the boys, Sakura-san." My heart skipped a beat as I unintentionally snatched the paper out of her hands, and I stumbled through trying to open the sheet. Sure a smile was on my face, I looked at my two friends and whispered happily, "I'll tell you what it—"

_Sasuke's MIA. We don't know where he is and we think Orochimaru got to him. We can't go back in to find him because a lot of people were already curious as to who we really are and why we were there. _

_Sorry._

_Nara Shikamaru_

Tears formed in my eyes and a slammed the paper on the table, storming out of the store, leaving my coat and hat. The cold weather hit me immediately, sending chills up my spine, but I ignored it as I ran to Tsunade's office. I needed to find Sasuke, whether she would allow me or not.

* * *

**A/N: **I told you it was long! Okay, next chapter I can almost girl scout promise there will be SasuSaku! However, toward the latter half…but nonetheless, it'll be SasuSaku. Okay, review and remember the little contest!

**Review and Junk!**

**~NaruBaby2496**


	17. December 5th

One Year

A/N: Man, I am so mad. Like, I am super mad! Do you know why—do you know why! Well, I'll tell you why; stupid fan fiction messed up my bold and underlines last chapter. Oh! And the winner of the contest is….duckoverthere! I think that's what your name is! Ha-ha, actually they pointed out something I didn't even notice so now they get a cookie! LOL, as soon as I get the details and stuff, I'll tell you guys the title and the id.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Sasuke x Sakura

LOOOVE!

* * *

Chapter 17

* * *

"_There's something familiar in the sparkle of your smile, the curve of your hips, _

_that stare that drives me wild. _

_I know who you are but something's different._

_It's not the brilliance of your laugh, the grace of yours similar to a dove._

_And then you leaned closer, and I realize_

_the difference is love."_

_--Yours Truly ^^_

* * *

-December 5th –

Three angry, impatient bangs on Tsunade's wooden door awakened her from her short snooze and she groaned. She keeps it dead bolt locked for a reason. When the knocking continued, and she heard the silent whimpers from her beloved student, she rushed (more like went a little faster than a turtle), and trudged to the door, dragging her feet. She could never get a nap when she wanted one. It seemed that Kakashi always managed to get his hourly nap, his ability to go on missions, and to arrive late to work everyday. Somehow, for some unknown reason, it still felt like she was still Hokage. Her long fingers with polished turquoise nails pulled a key from out of her bra, and she twisted the silver tool once it was in the lock. As soon as it snapped open, Sakura barged in, restraining tears, face bright red from anger, impatience, and sadness, toned porcelain arms across her chest, Goosebumps visible from the small distance of a foot away.

The beauty bit her lip and glared at her sensei, seemingly trying to hold back swears of all kinds, and a single tear rolled down her face. Tsunade rolled her amber eyes, reading Sakura's easily decodable stare, "No. You shouldn't even know about this." She showed Sakura the identical letter that was on her desk, "It's supposed to be a confidential mission. How do you know it's even in Sound?" The girl rolled her big green eyes, groaning because Tsunade had said 'no' before she even proposed the idea, but plopped down in the chair in front of the desk anyway, a childish pout on her face. "I knew it was in Sound because Sasuke-kun sent me letters. The messenger bird had traces of his chakra on it, and I took the liberty of using that new chakra tracing Jutsu you taught me last week and I found out where he was in about thirty or so seconds. If I get another _anything_ with traces of his chakra on it, I'll be able to find out where he is now, even though Shikamaru gave away the big hint of Orochimaru."

Staring blankly, Tsunade scoffed, "Sakura we can't let you go. Don't you know how dangerous it is?" She clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth at this; she was a big girl now and knew how to take care and supply for herself. Continuing her sentence, Tsunade tried to persuade, "Besides, if Sasuke can kill Orochimaru once he can kill him again, he won't need your help."

This just translated into Sakura's head as: He won't need you because you'll just be annoying. She knew it wasn't true, since he never even once looked at her as if she was annoying, said she was, or, she hoped, thought she was annoying anymore. Suddenly, Sakura stood up, making a screech on the wooden floor, and placed her hand defiantly on her hips. With a pink head cocked rebelliously to the side, she argued, "Well, you're just going to have to stop me. I am **not** going to let him die because I was being lazy and useless here at home! If you could've done something about Dan or your little brother would you have?"

At the mention of her two most loved people on the planet, Tsunade's eyes dimmed, but she soon became as angry as Sakura, "Don't bring them up in my office! You're not going—Hokage's order1" The room shook, and Sakura was pushed slightly aback, her rebellious and 'I don't care' façade she'd learned from Sasuke immediately washing away, it being replaced by her own genuine personality. She quickly turned on her heels, not being able to restrain herself from doing anything she would regret to Tsunade, and she walked stoically to the door, still biting her tongue. "Where're you going? I didn't say you could leave."

This was what pulled the Blossom's final string, and she gripped the golden handle tighter, glaring at her teacher, "YOU'RE NOT HOKAGE, OKAY? I don't have to listen to you; I don't even know why I came here! I don't know—maybe I thought you'd let me go and do my _job_ as a ninja and save my teammate. But I guess not! I'm leaving and you had better not send anything after me or I'm not coming back. Use your imagination as to what I'll do—there's suicide for one." When her rant was over, she closed her angry as, and ran out the door slamming it behind her, so hard a picture hanging on the wall fell off and broke, sending hundreds of glass shards on the floor.

Tsunade rose slowly from her seat (she knew she should've just ignored the knocking), and walked over to the picture. Brushing the glass away she sighed, she knew Sakura was mostly lying in her speech, but it still hurt her. The image showed a smiling younger rosette, around numerous scrolls studying; her eyes were tired, but somehow she still found a way to get to what she wanted. Sakura was stronger now and she knew how to take care of herself. Sniffling, her amber-eyed teacher placed the picture back in its broken frame, and went to her desk and placed it in a drawer. She sure hoped Sakura knew what she was doing.

* * *

-Later That Night-

It was hard for Sakura to hurt Tsunade as she had. She could see the pain of loss in those familiar amber eyes, and it was too easy to imagine how much grief would be etched on her face if she, in fact, didn't return. It was difficult. Removing her shirt, rolling it over her head, the moon light reflected of her creamy skin, reminding her that she was going to break village rule and go against the Hokage's order. Tsunade was leader until Kakashi came back. It also reminded her that she could be labeled as a missing Nin for doing this, if she stayed out for too long. The snowstorm outside seemed to curse the fact that she didn't have much time, and it would take her much longer to travel when she couldn't see anything. Sighing, she put on a black turtleneck and zipped up her ANBU vest. Sakura told all the girls, exempting TenTen, since she was always busy 'watching' Neji that she was leaving tonight to find and return Sasuke. The people at Orochimaru's lair didn't know her.

They would forever after they saw the pink hair, which she was now flipping into a ponytail. That was beside the point, she would get there, find Sasuke, then leave. She wasn't staying any longer than a day in that darkened, marked with evil and hatred death manor. How could any person stay there that long; just the rumors she heard about the cave sent chills up her spine. Sasuke never talked about it, but she understood that because the placed could have easily marred him mentally. She grabbed her mask—a lioness—and slung it over her face. She didn't wear it often, so the feel of plastic on her nose was a little awkward. Looking out her window, then at her mirror, she sighed, "I'll be back—Konoha Scout's promise."

She hopped out her window, then, and to the three girls waiting outside for her, waiting to say their goodbyes. Ino pulled her into a tight hug first, shaking her in the friendly way she had always. Sakura giggled, half out of breath because of the tightness of the hug, "Geez, Pig, I'll be back." Her friend looked at her with glassy eyes, and said with a tight mouth, "You had better be." Then, Hinata gently and quickly hugged Sakura, whispering, "Good luck, Sakura-chan." Lastly, Reni, the strange girl Sakura barely knew forced her into the tightest embrace she had ever been in in her life. She struggled through the strange moment and asked, "Why are you here, no offense?"

The purple-eyed girl smiled, "Hinata-san told me. I just had to come because I wanted to tell you something." Sakura nodded, still trying to catch her breath. Reni continued with watering eyes, "I heard my brothers were there. If you see them, can you tell them I'm alright?" She smiled and shook her shoulder as she started to run toward the exit, "Of course."

And she was off, sprinting through the wooded area, hopping from tree to tree with chakra on her feet to keep her from slipping. At this rate, if she didn't stop, she'd be there by time morning came.

* * *

_-Flashback- _

"_Hey, what's your name?" She asked me, pink hair identical to the Sakura tree I was relaxing by, looking at the clouds. She was very pretty, almost prettier than Mommy was, I had to admit, and her green eyes were the brightest gems I'd ever seen in my life. Sure, I was four, but, I'd seen many boring brown and black eyes. She was obviously different, and her smile was so sparkly it almost hurt my eyes. She was gorgeous; like some of the old dolls my older cousins made me play with with them. She was just like a doll—and just in this quick second of meeting her, I wanted her to be mind. _

_She smiled again, sitting next to my laying figure and giggling, "Well, I'm Sakura." Her name matched how pretty she was. I liked it, so I repeated it, with a smile of my own, "Sakura. I like that name. I'm Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura's eyes lit up as she was surprised finding out I was an Uchiha, but unlike everyone else glomping me, she just gasped and covered her mouth with her small delicate hands. I wonder how soft they are; if they fit into mine. I needed to find out. She replied, "Oh. My friend Ino likes you. I think she just likes the fact that you're all strong and stuff. But I just like you because of you." _

_She then shrugged her shoulders, a growing blush on her face, "I don't know why sometimes, but I can't see you with anyone but me. I know I'm only four—" Great she's my age! "—but I can see us together forever. What about you Sasuke-kun?" I smiled one of my rare true smiles and took her hand in mine, sitting up. I hooked our pinkies together, "I think that one day I'll marry you. I promise—pinky promise." She gasped, eyes getting as big as beach balls and smiled, "O-Of course." _

_Then I kissed her softly on the cheek, "And now you're my very first kiss, Sakura-chan." Her name sounded just as perfect in my mind as it did coming out of my mouth. I was going to keep this promise even if it meant going around the world and back. After all, that's what Itachi-nii-san said pinky promises were. She giggled, "You're mines too, Sasuke-kun."_

* * *

-December 6th-

I woke up with a heavier weight on my chest, something that wasn't there before, and I swore I heard silent tears from the same area. My eyes blinked open, and my heart started beating faster, normally, my throat opened up, my muscles eased, and I saw that my arms were free from the electrocuting rope. I rubbed my eyes softly, and saw nothing but pink in my face, a green aura emitting from the person's careful hands. A smile coming to my face, I whispered, "Took you long enough, Sakura."

She looked at me, obviously exhausted, but she scoffed, though her eyes held more than happiness, "Shut up, Sasuke-kun. You're lucky I decided to come and save your ass anyway." Then she smiled, bright and familiar, and though she doesn't know, her smile heals more than any chakra could.

* * *

**OMG! I love the fluffy fairy so much! **

**TT TT**

**That was so sweet! I have to go cry now!**

**LOL, Review**

**~NaruBay2496. **


	18. December 6th

One Year

**NaruBaby2496 **

**A/N: **Okay, the newest one-shot I'm writing for theduckoverthere is called "Angel" and its GaaHina. I think this is what the summary will be like:

He killed Naruto, and I had nothing left. I was an empty shell without meaning. I didn't know what to do, who to hold while I cried. He kidnapped but took care of me. He wanted to die good, so he could see me in heaven. I was his angel.

I'm trying to decide if it should be AU or not….gr. Anyway, help if you want. I say it'll be up a little after New Years, since it's hard for me to write anything with Hinata. I don't know why.

* * *

Chapter 18

* * *

-December 6th-

It was hard for Sakura to concentrate, alone with Sasuke, healing his bare, toned, muscular, slightly scarred but exceedingly sexy, body. It was difficult to ignore his burning gaze on her as she emitted the warming and intoxicating aura; it almost was enough to help him drift back into sleep, but he wouldn't allow himself to do so. He needed to absorb everything about her that he might've forgotten or missed while he was gone. Her hair was obviously longer, at least two inches, and the way it swayed gently to the left from the wind sent the scent of her strawberry shampoo in his direction, and drove him crazy; he just wanted to touch her so badly.

The gaping hole on the opposite side of the red brick Orochimaru put up was what the strong beauty must have knocked down from the outside, he really didn't know, not to mention care, about how she got in here; he just cared that she was here with him. However, he still couldn't get past the fact that she looked like she hadn't had any problems getting here whatsoever, not a scratch was on her, and he was curious. Almost afraid to talk because the scratchiness on his throat was still there, he managed to question, "Are you okay, Sakura?"

He wasn't aware before, but apparently, she had been humming while she was working, and when the sweet melody stopped, Sakura yawned, then answered, "Yeah, I'm fine. I left at night; there weren't any problems except that it was really cold out and snowing. Nobody was out at all except for me—I bet even the enemies were at home sitting by the fire with their families, sharing hot cocoa and stories," She paused and looked longingly out at nothing. It took her a long moment to stop gazing off into space, and Sasuke lightly nudged her with his arm, "Don't stop…_Sakura_."

The way he had hummed her name made her blush in embarrassment. His pronunciation of all three syllables in her her name made her heart beat faster, and convinced time to stop. He groaned, rubbing his eyes like a tired baby, clarifying his previous statement, "Don't stop healing me." She mouthed an 'oh', and glanced down at her hands. The green aura had disappeared, and that explained the absence of tingling warmth in her arms. Laughing, she apologized, "Sorry, but, Sasuke, when you're tired you whine like a toddler." He ceased rubbing his perfectly angled obsidian eyes, and glared blankly at the giggling girl. He was not that funny when he was tired; and he definitely wasn't some whiney little baby when he was tired either. He refused to believe that lie. When he felt the warmth on his chest again, Sasuke placed his hands behind his head and thanked, "Thank you."

Sakura hummed something that sounded like a 'you're welcome', and asked, "How'd you get this scar?" He opened one eye and guessed which one she was talking about, for he had numerous wounds on his torso, "I was climbing a tree when I was eight."

"No—not that one."

"Itachi and I were play-fighting."

"No," She took her slender, chakra-heated finger, and traced the long darkened blemish on his lower abdomen, sending tons of lustful thoughts into Sasuke's mind. That felt so damn good, he wouldn't be able to behave himself much longer if she kept doing things like that. "This one," She stopped trailing across his pale skin, and smiled up at him, continuing to give aid to the bleeding hole in his gut. She wasn't going to ask about that. Not yet, that is. "What happened for you to get that scar?"

Since, obviously, sleep wasn't going to happen, Sasuke sat up (with the help of Sakura, because his muscles were still aching), and answered her, "It's from...I think that's from a fight I had with my cousin. Why?"

She shrugged, "I was just curious. Why's it so low, then?" Though he was getting annoyed by all of her questions, Sasuke answered with a smirk, "He was jealous of all the fan girls I was getting at the tender age of six. He only had three and those were his mom, aunt, and grandma." Sakura laughed loudly, and then it was quiet, nothing but the spontaneous sneeze from the girl happening every now and then. Eventually, the sky outside had started turning orange, streaks of purple, pink, and dark blue accenting it. Sasuke was drifting in and out of sleep himself, eyes dangerously threatening to close and let him dream.

Sakura had been staring at nothing but her own green emission to keep her awake, the neon glow lighting up the darkening room kept her eyes open, and she yawned, whispering, "Sasuke-kun…?" She finished, because she was treacherously low on her own chakra, and she could tell that most all of his wounds were now at worst bruises, the poison was out of his system (that part took _the_ longest), and he could breathe on his own. Everything would be alright if just for tonight. He groaned and blinked his eyes open, muttering, "What, Sakura?"

"We have to go, now. I'm sure somebody will notice the gaping hole that came out of nowhere on the second level. I have a camp set up about ten minutes away from here if we run." He grumbled again, getting up and stretching alive. Apparently, he was taking too long to wake up, so Sakura took his hand and pulled him, "Come on, Uchiha! Let's go. I swear you're like a little kid sometimes." Following reluctantly as Sakura went outside into the cold sky and down a path that had been formed by hundreds of feet walking on it. When Sakura tugged at his arm again he growled, "I'm following you, god. I don't need you to hold my hand; I can see the violently pink hair."

She squeezed his hand until a couple of bones were on the verge of breaking, "Shut up and follow, I'm still kind of mad at you for not writing back." Ugh, Sakura made no sense. He was this close to dying in an enclosed area, and she was mad at him for not writing back to her? She has to be the worst medic in history.

So, he continued holding her hand, though by time they reached the camp Sakura promised was there, he had forgotten that it was supposed to be a punishment, and so did she. Their fingers stayed intertwined while Sasuke made a camp fire with whatever Jutsu he used, while Sakura set up some chakra sensors on every nearby tree, and they even sat on the same log, watching the stars while the fish cooked over the fire with their hands seemingly glued together.

Sakura used her free hand to point out a constellation, "That looks like a heart, don't you think, Sasuke?" He hadn't been looking at the stars—just pretending to do so while looking her eyes and lips—and followed her finger. He cleared his throat, unintentionally rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb, "I guess so; if you kind of tilt you head to the side like this." He turned his head on the side and she followed, an act that made her head land on his shoulder. If this weren't something she knew probably wouldn't happen again soon, she would've yelled at him for tricking her into being all cuddly, but tonight, she snuggled deep into the curve of his neck. It smelled so Sasuke in there, but she liked it.

And he liked it too, being so close to Sakura, so close that he could feel her heart beat and hear each time she inhaled and exhaled. Things felt so weird, the butterflies in his stomach felt out of place and the warmth on his cheeks told him he was blushing, something that happened routinely when he was around her. Suddenly, Sakura moved her head so she could look up at him, and she blinked her hypnotizing emerald eyes at him. She murmured, "Sasuke-kun, did you miss us when you were gone? I mean, Naruto and me and Kakashi?"

Hesitantly, Sasuke answered, gazing into her eyes, "Yeah, I missed you." Green bored into obsidian, colors melting and swirling into each other, becoming one. Her face was burning up, a blush growing on her face as he brushed wisps of her lengthening hair off her forehead tenderly. She bit her lip, trying to control herself for the most part. Sasuke started inching closer into her, but grunted turning away quickly and facing toward the fire, removing his hand from hers, head too drunk in Sakura to even understand what he was doing now. "The fish is done."

She gasped when he moved away from her and fell off the wood they were on, and landed not so softly on the dirt. She growled, "You really are a bastard, Uchiha." Her quiet glower on him made him laugh, because he still could make her that mad whenever he wanted. She looked so cute when she was trying to intimidate him. As he pulled the fish from the stick they were spinning on, he smirked, "Well, this bastard likes catfish; so you're stuck with salmon."

Sakura stomped over to his figure and ripped his so-called favorite fish out of his hands. "No. You're eating salmon and I'm having catfish."

He glared at her and she smiled, chewing the tender white meat. The fire crackled as harshly as Sasuke spoke, "You're something else, Sakura."

She giggled, "You know you like it."

And he didn't argue with that, and contended himself with eating the salmon. He wanted to get that one anyway--it was all a mind trick....sure.

* * *

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!**

**2010 BABY! **

**I'm graduating into High School this year!**

**I'm going to be a freshie!**

**LOL, anyways, review and tell me what you think of this chapter. **

**It was kind of rushed and stuff; I'm tired. (HEY, I WENT SNOWBOARDING TODAY TOO!) **

**~Review**

**NaruBaby2496**


	19. Bugs and Beanies

One Year

_NaruBaby2496_

A/N: Ouch! I hurt so badly. Remind me to put a pillow in my back pocket the next time i go snowboarding! Geez, my butt hurts so bad. XD Holy CRAP! 101 Reviews! (PARTAAAY! Unce unce unce…lol) Next party…120? LOL, it got to 100 fast.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own naruto, people.

**Couples this chapter:** This chapter, we have the wonderful sasusaku, and a little bit of another one. Can't decide which, though. You'll see.

* * *

Chapter 19

* * *

December 6th (Night)

Love is a silly thing; I've quickly come to learn. You can't make yourself not like someone, no matter how hard you tried. There was so much against Sasuke-kun, so much telling me that I shouldn't and couldn't be infatuated with him. He was an ex-S-ranked criminal for Pete's sake! He could kill me simply and easily if he wanted; it would be as simple as snapping his finger and saying so, and then it would happen. I was small and weak, well not technically, because I could create earthquakes if I wanted, and he was some otherworldly god. We were like, super hero couple number one! Sure, I know I'm over exaggerating things, but there still is that small amount of fan girl in me, deep down. Sometimes, I let it out.

I've missed him so much over the small timeline of a little over a week, and now that I found him half-dead, almost bleeding to death by a fire, poisoned, tied up by this demonized rope that took me forever to take off, I was glad that I left home to try to find him. I knew something wasn't right, and the fact that I wasn't just paranoid for once made me much more excited around him than usual. I mean, he tricked me into being millimeters away from kissing him, so he could make me look like an idiot when I fell on the disgustingly muddy ground. Now, he was just staring at me in the weirdest way possible, on the tree stump across from me, the fire the only thing between us. Who would've thought that that just a few minutes ago, he was the one refusing to release my hand?

I finished my fish to the bone, and threw it somewhere astray. It was all right, now that I think about it. I got up and stretched, spreading my arms up high in the air. Running non-stop through the snow while you could barely see was an extremely tiring experience, if you didn't already know. My shirt raised a small amount above my stomach when I moved, and I noticed Sasuke's smirk from afar. Immediately I stopped stretching and glared, "You're such a pervert." He grunted with his crooked smile still plastered on his face as he kept his eyes locked on mine, and he finished his fish. Sasuke Uchiha is up so high on my list that he is dangerously close to being murdered in his sleep. I played his little staring game until I was about to lose, and when that occurred I just flipped around and marched to my knapsack. "I'm going to put my pajamas on in the tent, so don't look." I warned, glaring at him still.

He grunted and threw his fish bone away, "Why would I look?" I almost growled at his stupidity, but since I'm better than that, I simply crossed my arms with my T-shirt and cotton pants in hand, and stomped past him and into the tent that I had to share with him, since I forgot to bring the other. I walked in, careful not to step on the sleeping bags, and I tried to zip the zipper. It wouldn't budge. I yanked again, sending the whole tent up, and Sasuke turned to my struggle and chuckled, "Zipper's stuck?" I grimaced at him, and turned a bright shade of angry red when I noticed the zip was melted. Damn him and his firepower or whatever the hell it was. "That's why there's Velcro on the inside," I muttered, sticking my head back in and sticking the Velcro together. He is so impossible it's ridiculous.

* * *

As Sakura undressed, I fought every ounce of testosterone in my body to keep my back to the tent, and not turn and see the dark outline of her perfect form in the tent. I stared into the fire and listened to the quiet cricking the crickets would make every now and then, the crackle created by the fire, the breaking of the wood, the melodious hooting of owls, all the sounds of camping surrounded me, and I almost forgot there was anything there but me, until I heard a scream then a thud from the tent. She swore something unrepeatable and stuck her head quickly out of the tent, whispering urgently, "Sasuke-kun…!"

I grunted, grabbing a stick and a rock, sharpening it to occupy myself, "Yes, Sakura?" My back was still turned to her and the tent, but I could tell she was pouting and stomping like a little girl when she said this, "There's a bug in the tent!"

I continued scratching against the wood until it vaguely shaped into a point. I glanced at her and absentmindedly covered my nose with my hand. She was half-naked, using only her magenta sleeping bag to try and cover herself; and believe me she was failing. Sakura jumped and pointed with her left hand, using the other to hold the bag, "Kill it!" Those two words sounded so much sexier than they should've. I stopped my gawking and shook my head, standing, "Where?"

She smiled, backing out of the entryway so I could get in without seeing anything she was covering. "It's on your sleeping bag. Well, first, it was on mine then I took my shoe and swept it onto yours. So—"

"What the hell is that?"

It looked like something straight out of some horror movie, like a spider that had a burning desire for human blood. It hissed at me and starting moving forward and I backed up, squeezing the stick in my hand so tight until my knuckles turned white. God, that thing was Satan in an arachnid's body. Sakura hopped into her pink cotton pants, I guessed I missed her put on her shirt, and she screeched, "It's moving! Sasuke-kun, kill it! Damn it Sasuke; kill that thing now!" She was hiding behind me, looking over my shoulder to see what was going on. Oddly enough, this put more pressure on me, and I glared at her looking over my shoulder, "I'm going to; just give me a second."

She counted, removing her hands from my wide shoulders and putting them on her hips with a bratty attitude, "One. Oh, look it's still not dead." I turned; looking at her while, she tapped her sock feet on the ground. She was trying to cover the fact she was more scared than calm by being a bitch. I grunted, "Hn. Do you expect it to suddenly go away? It's not going to go any faster when you're being a bitch."

Just like that was a magic word she suppressed a screech, balling her fists, "Did you call me a bitch?"

I scoffed, "No. A little birdie told you."

The next act was something I never would've expected, especially from _Sakura_, seeing, as she practically loved me, but here I was being tackled to the ground by the petite girl in her pajamas. I counted my blessings; happy Naruto wasn't here with his video camera, ready to record this and post it on YouTube. I wrestled with her while the tent rolled in the snow-powdered dirt, until she started laughing next to me, lying on my arm. "Sasuke-kun…the spider's gone," She giggled, green eyes dancing. I couldn't help but smile, well, smirk, whatever, while she laughed, adding, "I bet we killed it."

Sakura laughed loudly, until tears almost fell from her eyes, "I bet!" When she relaxed, she snuggled into my shirt, her breaths slowing, "Thanks, Sasuke." I didn't know if I was imagining or not, but I felt the soft click of her lips on my collarbone, and secretly, I wondered if she knew she had kissed me or not. Murmuring into her pink head, "'Night, Sakura," I didn't want anything to change in this moment, having her wrapped in my arms and no one else's.

* * *

_December 7th _

We skidded to a stop when we made it to Konoha. Home. My home. It was great being back, even if I wasn't gone for long. I took in a big breath, inhaling all the scents I had missed, and I, as usual, smelled the Ichiraku's first. I waved my goodbyes to the other guys, telling everyone else to let Tsunade know I was at the ramen shop, and that I'd be there in a short little bit. I've been forced to avoid all of the other food stands whenever we stopped at hotels during the snowstorms, and now no one was going to stop me.

I was going to make sure of that. They'd wake up if I knocked on the boards long enough.

Eventually, Tsuchi greeted me with a warm smile as always and I ordered my beef ramen as always, everything…as always except for the people missing on my sides. Sakura wasn't there waiting for me like she should've and would've been if we weren't so late, we'd lost Sasuke-teme, and it was mainly my fault for suggesting the not so ingenious idea of splitting up, and—

"Na-Naruto-kun!"

A smile immediately came to my face, my lips curling up quickly at the sound of Hinata's voice as she ran through the snow, a cute little beanie on her flowing midnight hair. I opened my arms as she fell into my chest, squeezing me so tightly I could barely breathe. I returned with just as much energy as she did, and kissed her forehead, "I missed you so much, Hina-chan." She blushed, laughing nervously as she took a seat on my lap. "I missed you too, Naruto. What're you looking for?" She asked, noticing me searching through my pockets.

I bit my lip as I dug deeper, looking for the small container, and smiled when I got it, "I got you something. For Christmas; I know I'm early, but, I wasn't sure if we'd be back or not." I wiggled my way out of the chair, leaving her out my lap and in the red seat on my own, blushing in disbelief, on the verge of tears before I even started. I got down on one knee and began, "Now, Hina-chan, I don't want you to cr—" The tears started flowing, but she wiped them away quickly, looking happily and expectantly at me. I cleared my throat, opening the case, showing the diamond ring I'd worked double shifts doing papers for Kakashi to receive, and started nervously, "Hinata Hyuuga, my princess, angel, most awesome chick in Konoha," She smiled at this, "Um…I don't know how to say this but, here goes nothing."

I took her small porcelain hand in my tanned one, surprised to see that she was already nodding her head 'yes'. The sun started rising, the darkness subsiding slowly, and the birds started chirping awake. As the first ray of sun shone, I chuckled, "Will you marry me, Hina-chan?"

Hopefully, she won't faint like I'm about to.

* * *

**Wow! That was so sweet, no?**

**I don't believe it. **

**Just for the record, Hinata and Naruto have been dating for a **_**long **_**time. **

**Maybe verging on two years; so yeah, I made them start dating before Sasuke came back, while they were still seventeen and sixteen, I think those should be the correct ages. **

**If not…oh well. **

**As always, you know I'm going to say it:**

**REVIEW AND JUNK!! **

**~NaruBaby2496**

**(sorry it took so long to update; New Years stuff has been going on with me.) **


	20. Winter

One Year

NaruBaby2496

**A/N: **Okay, there's a preview of my upcoming story for theduckoverthere at the end.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, people.

**Whoa: **KABOOM! Within the first less than 12 hours, I got four reviews. Okay, that's like nothing, I know, but damn. That's a bucket load for me; thanks! I'll have acknowledgements at the bottom.

**Couples in This Chapter: **

SasuSaku

NaruHina

Others might randomly show up—I don't really think about this stuff before writing much.

* * *

December 7th

Somehow, apparently this happened in the middle of the night, Sasuke and Sakura had found a way to fall into a peaceful sleep in the same sleeping bag, embraced and enveloped in together tightly, breathing paced, slowly, but together. Everything was on the same track, two different mix tape CDs playing the same love song at the same moment. There was complete serenity, with the snow falling heavily outside the tent, birds tweeting and chirping awake, little forest animals scurrying through the snow, scratching the ground.

Sakura dug deeper into the dip of his neck in his collarbone, warming every time she moved closer. It was a little annoying, his snoring, however light and almost nonexistent it was. She knew she snored louder than that, but still, it was enough to wake her and bring her back into reality, which, quite frankly, was better than her dreams. She was wrapped in Sasuke Uchiha's arms; though they didn't _do_ anything, she was still in his strong, perfect grasp.

It was almost unbelievable.

She stayed still, trying not to wake him up seeing as he was sleeping so soundly, and contented herself with lightly tracing the barely visible veins on his face. Of course, he would stir at this, making a cute little noise when she'd touch his nose, and she smiled lightly at this. No one would've known he was so baby-like when he was sleeping. Cautiously, she smoothed out his eyebrows until they were a silky soft black, and she wondered if his hair was that soft too. It should be, seeing as Sakura made him rinse it in the freezing cold river, but then again, there were many rumors that he used so much hairspray as a kid, that now, his hair was forever as hard as a rock was.

She didn't really believe that, but it was something to lean on when she though otherwise. Still, she slowly reached out and softly grabbed a lock of his raven hair, twisting it in her fingers. It was so silky-smooth and sleek, much healthier than hers was, which made her a little jealous at first, until she thought about how long it would take him to do his hair each morning when he was at home. First, he'd have to use the shampoo, probably some fancy one that guaranteed silk and shine, then he'd have to use a designer conditioner that promised smoothness, then probably some styling gel that didn't get too glossy or oily, but actually provided the right amount of moisture. That would take forever to do.

Sakura stopped immediately when Sasuke murmured, "Sakura." She pretended to sleep quickly dipping her head back into his collarbone, and trying to slow her breathing until it seemed like she was resting. There was a slight pause, like everything had stopped and was working with her, until Sasuke removed his arms from her waist, creating quite the commotion in the small bag, and sighed, "What were you doing to my hair?" She blinked up to him innocently, smiling, "Nothing." When he didn't soften his gaze, she laughed nervously, shrugging her shoulders, "What? Who isn't curious about how your hair feels?"

He rolled his eyes, "And how did it feel?"

She shrugged, answering, "Soft, I guess."

Sasuke surprised Sakura when he continued the pointless conversation, speaking slowly because he was still waking up, "How…soft?" She blinked a couple of times, trying to gather her voice. What type of question was that? He continued looking at her expectantly, while she stared confused. She guessed he really wanted to know how his hair felt; he was probably in need of an ego-boost since he just was pummeled a few days ago, and she sighed, "Really soft, very soft, like a down pillow."

"Really soft, very soft, like a down pillow?" He repeated, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow. Sakura scrunched her face together, "Yeah. That's what I said." He scooted a little, which pressed his body right against hers, the heat of their closeness almost too much to bear. Sakura blushed when he hummed in her ear, "You know what I think?" There was silence, mostly because she was too busy trying to keep from having a spaz attack right there and then. He continued murmuring, breath hot and tickling against her skin, "I think," He leaned down, and connected his lips ever so lightly to hers, for a short moment, time stopped.

She could hear every little noise on the outside of the tent, feel every time the wind blew, hear both of their hearts beat, and taste the sweetness on his lips. She couldn't tell what it was, what it tasted like, whatever it was, but she liked it.

Their lips clicked apart, and she was bright red. He finished, quietly and smoothly, sweetly, "I think your lips are soft, really soft, very soft, like a down pillow." He let out a breath, one that he'd been holding the whole time, relaxing himself. And then, he exited the sleeping bag quickly, as if nothing happened, slipped on his shoes, and walked outside, "We should leave before the snow gets too bad." She stared, remaining in the same spot, confused as to what just happened for a maximum of five minutes. Was she just dreaming? Sasuke stuck his head back in the tent, "Sakura. I meant now." The tenor in his voice was harsh, and she glared, sticking her tongue out at him, which made him smirk widely, _this_ close to a smile, showing off his perfectly straight white teeth. She smiled back, "Alright."

Maybe she wasn't dreaming, just living in a dream coming true.

* * *

Hinata was wrapped in Naruto's warm grasp as he watched something that didn't really care about. She was too engulfed in the idea of getting married to the perfect…well as close as it was going to get…man. Her dad would be more than upset, though, since he hated Naruto with a vengeance. Every since she could remember, her dad could remember, and her grandpa could remember, Hyuugas always had a grudge against Naruto's family. The Uzumakis and the Namikazes. And Naruto was them both wrapped in one demon carrying, energetic package, that she loved nonetheless.

She looked lovingly at the silver band, and then how the diamonds would glisten when the sun hit it a certain way. She smiled lightly, unconsciously, as she toyed with the ring, twisting it around her finger, until Naruto averted his gaze from his small bedroom TV to the beauty lying in his bed. He asked, stroking her hair, "What're thinking about, Hina-chan?" She sighed, still out of breath and pink from their activities, and smiled. "I'm thinking about the wedding. When do you think it'll happen?"

He shrugged. "As soon as your dumbass Dad lets me. He hates me," Naruto started. Hinata sighed deeply; annoyed of hearing the truth uttered from his mouth every time she brought up moving in together, going out on a real date together, and now getting married. It was the same every time, so she allowed herself to let his voice disappear into the background noise. Her mind drifted toward her cousin, her brother, and, interrupting her fiancé, she asked, "Have you seen Neji-nii-san?" Naruto's voice lolled, slowing his rant, and he rolled his eyes in a cartoonish way, smiling, "Golly, Hinata-chan! I was in the middle of my sentence!" He laughed, continuing, "Anyway, yeah, he was with TenTen at the market—crutches. You know, I'm still sorry about that. It's my fau—"

Disrupting him mid-sentence once again, Hinata sighed, "It's not, Naruto-kun. Even if it was, I do not believe so, no matter what you use to try to persuade me." Her pearly eyes stared sternly at the blonde boy for a minute, already acting like the wife, and she slid out the bed, grabbing and putting on her robe in the same motion. Naruto pouted, "Fine. Where's Sakura-chan? She hasn't called or come by yet, and I've been here forever." Before walking into the bathroom, Hinata answered, "She's out looking for Sasuke-san. You can go and see Tsunade-sama, though, because if Sakura found him, she should be able to find Sasuke's location now."

"Why couldn't she track him before? I thought that chip thing on his ankle was super hi-tech?"

Hinata groaned—her character was becoming bolder and bolder everyday, though she still was shy at times—and clicked her tongue, "Because you guys were either underground or in a cave. You don't get strong enough chakra signals underground to track; especially when using technology."

Naruto sat dumbfounded, not sure if those words made sense or not, and scratched his head, "Okay. Sure. Thanks, babe." He was so confused.

* * *

Sakura smiled, trying to catch a snowflake in her hand, and see its unique shape before it melted. Snowflakes were some of the very smallest things that made her happy. They were so small and simple, delicate, fragile, but when many get together, they can provide perfection. The perfect afternoon of playing in the snow, building snowmen and having snowball fights until all you had left to throw was ice, sitting at home at the fire and listening to the perfect story that Dad had pulled out of nowhere, watching the snow fall with your fiancé while he wrapped you in his jacket, keeping you warm, and doing nothing so perfectly that nothing was really something. Something so loving, affectionate, calm, touching, soft, and lovely, that words weren't necessary to explain it. The sun and heat summer provided didn't match the tenderness of winter, the need of affection. Winter was her life, wrapped in a nutshell; not spring, like many believed. Spring was great but it didn't have the same quietness of winter. The winter quietness made you pay attention and notice more, things you wouldn't have noticed before; whether it was for the good or for the bad, though, for her, the winter always brought happiness.

Sasuke stared ahead blankly ahead, hands stuffed in his pockets, trying to ignore Sakura's oddities. She was trying to catch snowflakes. Snowflakes melt at human touch. Who didn't know that? He tried avoiding looking at her, how happy she was because it was snowing. Snowing. Snow is cold, and she is happy. She makes no sense. He gave into himself, and stared at her. Her cheeks were bright red, probably frosty, and her pink tresses had small flurries that refused to melt still in it, her emerald eyes warm, twinkling like a lone star at twilight. She was like a real life snow angel. After watching her for a few minutes longer, he groaned, grunted, and glared at the powdered white ground. He can't—repeat cannot—let himself love her. She was too…fragile. He needed to protect her, not drag her into more danger because he wanted more than a teammate in her. He couldn't do that to her.

Sakura giggled lightly, blowing a few flakes out of her hair. She whispered, happily, "Sasuke, don't you just _love_ winter?"

He kicked some snow away angrily, forcing himself to ignore her.

She continued, "It's so bright everywhere, it's gorgeous. Peace and serenity; you can _smell_ it, crisp and obvious in the air. And the holidays!" Sakura smiled at him, narrowing the natural space that had been created throughout the years of her learning that Sasuke liked his space. She nudged his shoulder, "You do celebrate them, right? I know I kind of had to force you to come to the Thanks—"

"Yes. Christmas." He muttered this bluntly, cutting her off, hoping this would keep her from jabbering. The silence was actually easier to listen to than her rambling. She jumped up, clapping her gloved hands, "Great! Do you know what you want?" Sasuke ignored her rant, glancing into her eyes for a second before settling on staring at the nearing chocolate workshop, remembering that all girls loved that sweet stuff. He pointed to it, "Do you want some?"

She lifted a brown, asking airily, "What?" He took her hand roughly, already upset at himself for doing something that he'd probably regret later. She stumbled after his lead, staring cautiously at his reddening face. He said through clenched teeth, "Do you want some chocolate? I—" He shook his head, the words already haunting his mind, "I still owe you a date and I think girls like chocolate, right?"

Sakura smiled, and took his hand more gingerly and warmly, "Of course, girls _love_ chocolate." However, Sasuke didn't care about her loving chocolate; he wanted and needed her to love him, so he could learn to accept it. He nodded, "Hn."

* * *

**Ugh, I am so mad at myself. Another bad chapter where nothing really happened and another late update. Placement testing for High School is going on Saturday, and we have loads of homework to do and finals, so, I've been busy during this first week back to school. Sorry. **

**Oh, and the GaaHina story is totally a work in progress. Here is the beginning. **

**I stared quietly outside the window, at each of the stars and how they twinkled so similarly to Naruto's eyes.**

**He was stabbed until he bled no more, screams of pain didn't exit his lips. **

**The tears wouldn't come down my face anymore; they refused. I didn't know why. I couldn't explain it. Could one be that sad?**

**He fell to the ground, thrown around with the sand, and dumped onto the rocks.**

**My head turned when the door of my 'room' clicked open.**

**He smiled menacingly, laughing in the same manor as he pounded him until blood stained the ground. **

**Gaara stared at me, the sadness and remorse in my eyes mirrored in his icy blue orbs. **

**He stabbed him once. **

**It seemed like he could tell how scared I was, how fast my heart was beating. **

**He stabbed him twice.**

**His mouth opened, "Hinata, I have to ask a favor of you," He closed his eyes carefully. **

**Three times.**

**This time he was begging, for the third time in one day, "Please."**

**Four.**

**I glanced into his eyes again and saw his soul. A broken down child forced to grow up. I didn't know if he could tell my heart was beating faster now. "What would y-you like, Gaara?"**

**Tears rolled down my eyes when I saw the blood. **

**He pleaded to me with his eyes, "I know…," Regret flashed across his face, "…I hurt you."**

**The Earth shook when a sandy fist smashed the fox again.**

**I stared at him as he walked carefully closer to me. **

**One. **

**He stepped again, "I need you. To save me."**

**My heart pounded. **

"**I need you to be my angel."**

**And the world stopped. **

**You like it? **

**REVIEW!!! **


	21. Chocolate

One Year

**NaruBaby2496**

**A/N****: I fell in, like, the biggest writers block in history—well my history. I was trying to decide how to further characterize Sasuke. I mean, I could randomly make him be super nice, which would be so completely out of character, or I could take it slow. So very slow it would be. It's hard to make him in character all the time, anyway. I don't want him to be an ice-cube the whole time; but I don't want him to be so out of character that he's not even close to normal anymore. **

**Gr. Why did Kishimoto make Sasuke such an ice cube?**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Naruto. ^^;**

**Couples in this Chapter:**

**SasuSaku, of course, it's always there.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

* * *

December 7th (Still…) 

It was something I honestly had no idea about—seeing as the only important woman in my life was my Mom and she was lactose intolerant—that females worship chocolate like its some type of delicacy placed onto Earth by the creator himself, with a little note saying however eats this will be forever skinny. Tsk, lies.

It smelled so…girly, just standing a few yards from the entrance, I could identify every piece of milk chocolate, every cup of hot chocolate, some with peppermint, some with marshmallows, some with cinnamon, the chocolate chip cookies, the brownies, sprinkles, almonds, chocolate covered strawberries and cherries, and even the faintest smells of whip cream. When the sign came into sight, it read Li Family Chocolate Shoppe in a curly pink font, with a cream circular base behind it, brown stripes and small white polka dots on that. The whole building was painted a light mint green, and a few girls were already forming a line, waiting for the place to open. I almost groaned—who wakes up at the maximum hour of seven in the morning just to get some chocolate?

One blonde one with freckles dashed across her skin, obviously, she wasn't a ninja, she had wore those American designer clothes, like short tan Ugg boots, dark skinny jeans from Express, and a coat-hat set from Abercrombie. She was probably a traveler's daughter. Her chestnut eyes glanced at me for a moment, then nudged her friend, I supposed, who was wearing a similar outfit with auburn hair, whispering and giggling while oh-so-not-subtly pointing at me. They blushed brightly, jumping and squealing with every nearing step I took, and I glared when the redhead took a stride toward me. She squeaked, and I growled. I had forgotten that Sakura had her fingers intertwined calmly in mine, swinging our hands—which, admittedly was a little annoying—but when she squeezed it hard, her eyes narrowed dangerously toward the girls, I remembered that she was still next to me.

She whispered, seething, "Ignore those bitches, Sasuke." I wasn't sure if she was talking to me, or trying to convince herself to do what she was saying, but I ripped my gaze from the girls, who were now jumping up and down screaming my name, and contended myself with watching our hands as they swung. Just as quickly as Sakura clamped her strong grasp around my hand, it was gone. She was calm. Damn, she was like an on/off switch. By time we reached the line, I was used to the adoring and stalker-like stares from the two girls in front of us. However, there were about three more directly behind us, giving me the same gawking stare, blushing, giggling and laughing. I rolled my eyes, leaning down and whispering in Sakura's ear, "Do I have to ignore those whores behind us?" Sakura grunted, unhooking her hand from mine, and crossing her arms across her chest, full of attitude. She was tapping her foot impatiently, biting her lip as if she was holding back something that would end up getting her a restraining order, and clenching her small fists as if she was going to kill one of the girls in a few seconds if they didn't stop.

I sighed, missing the warmth of her hand immediately, and tried to make up for it by stuffing my own hands in my pockets. It wasn't the same. I stared blankly ahead, towering over the tiny females around by at least a head, and peered inside the shop, trying to see what the workers were doing and what they looked like. For the most part, all of the employees were girls (lucky me…), looking like TenTen when her hair was down, except that their hair was black, almost blue, and much silkier. They were probably natives from Japan; they looked like it. Almond eyes that were dark brown, light, pale skin, short, and crescent shaped lips. They were probably all sisters, daughters, aunts, or cousins. Most, though, looked my age if not older. There was one guy, taller than the rest and looking like Neji with his long hair, but had a smaller frame, but just because he was working in the most feminine store and not serving his village by being a ninja. That is so pathetic; his mom probably still picks out his clothes in the morning. They were all setting up, turning on the chocolate fountains, sweeping up, etcetera.

I then changed my view and glanced at the square sticker on the door showing the opening and closing times, though it didn't make a difference to me as long as we got in before the sun was down. I flicked my head around when I felt two soft taps on my shoulder. I raised an eyebrow, and Sakura whispered sweetly, "Sasuke, make the bitches go away. They're glaring at me, and I really do not want to kill anyone today." She blinked innocently, and smiled, waving back when one girl waved to her. She muttered through the smile on under her breath, "She's a slut."

I smirked, her jealousy and prickly attitude bringing me an idea. I placed my hand around the small of her back, pulled her so close to me she was against my side, and spoke, loud enough for all the squealing girls to hear, "It's okay, loving girlfriend, I'll buy you anything you want for our _seven_ year anniversary." A chorus of groans and various whines erupted from around us, and Sakura smiled. She replied, playing along with the game, "Oh, I love you so very much, _adoring_ boyfriend." The whines turned to upset grumbles and such, and probably saving Sakura from killing all of them, the owner, I presumed, swung the door open with a wide smile. She greeted, eyes crinkled from how widely she was smiling, "Chocolate's ready!"

The girls ran in, almost trampling Sakura and me. Once the rampage ended, keeping my arm around her, I followed calmly as she went with wonderment and awe to the flowing chocolate waterfall. I couldn't help but notice how natural it felt to have her so close to me, how she just fit in my arm's grasp, how _right_ it felt when everything else about my life was just wrong. She laughed quietly, to herself, "That is so cool, isn't it, adoring boyfriend?" I glanced at her, then agreed, "Yeah," I smirked, "loving girlfriend."

She giggled, "Can I have some, amorous boyfriend?"

"Of course, gorgeous girlfriend." I removed my arm from her waist and grabbed her hand, which she took willingly, interlacing her small fingers in mine, and I searched around for an employee. I pushed through all the girls, and to the petite worker, who was already helping some other guy, probably looking for something for his wife. He looked so confused in such a feminine shop. I don't blame him though; I would be so lost and out of place in here without Sakura. I tapped the girl's shoulder, "Excuse us, but, my girlfriend," I gestured toward Sakura, who was searching through some shelves, "and I want some chocolate from the fall." The girl finished with her previous customer, pointing to whatever he was looking for instead of walking over there with him, and she smiled, "You guys make the cutest couple, if I may say so myself."

Sakura perked up at this, glanced at me questionably, and started to speak, but I interrupted, "Thanks." I helped her up, taking Sakura's hand and keeping it, following the employee as she led us back to the chocolate-fall. She looked up to me, her eyes reading nothing but uncertainty. She asked carefully, "How long are we going to be pretending, Sasuke?"

I smirked, "Until we're not pretending."

"Well, then. Hey, I've been wondering, how'd you get seven years? You know if we're going to be pretending until we're really dating, I might need to understand some things." She smiled, blushing brightly, looking shyly up to me.

I felt a ticklish feeling coming from my stomach, something I only experienced when I was nervous before going up for a fight; a difficult one. It was odd to be so anxious just because Sakura was aiming her emerald orbs in my direction, boring into my dark eyes with much want and desire. I wondered if I was gazing at her in the same way, if I was making her heart beat hard and fast in her chest the way she was making mine, I wondered if she wanted to be anywhere else but this stupid crowded shop, alone with me. When it felt like time had stopped for too long, I ripped my eyes away from hers and cleared my throat, "I went from when we were twelve. That's when you…you know…"

"Told you I loved you," She answered for me quickly, as if it were something simple and easy to say, as if it were an everyday word. Love. The word made me feel a way I never quite had before, different than I did a moment before, this wasn't as childish or silly. It was…I didn't really know what it was, to tell the truth. It felt natural. The employee handed me and Sakura both a warm cup of chocolate, and smiled, breaking the odd silence I'd created, "Here you go. Go up to the front desk to pay, and if you want marshmallows or strawberries or anything, they're at the Candy Counter."

Before she left, she said to Sakura, "I would die to have a boyfriend like him; I can tell you guys have something really special."

Maybe that was the feeling I felt. Special. She pulled my arm, "Come on, duck-ass. We still have to go home, you know." She smiled widely at my glare as I followed her to the counter. I had to fight off a smile of my own.

* * *

**-Night-**

I forced down the final drops of chocolate in my cup, though it was much colder than it was before, since night brought colder weather than the day did, and comfortably swung Sasuke's and I's hands. That had to be the best melted chocolate I've ever had in my life. It was so delicious, tasting almost identical to hot chocolate, but not quite, since water wasn't added. I could tell the creation was a family recipe, something original and new. There were hints of vanilla and sprinkles of cinnamon; dashes of nutmeg, clues that some other secret ingredient, only known to the Li family. Whatever the ingredient was, it made the chocolate something delectable and unique. I was glad, though, that I decided not to get any marshmallows, for they would definitely ruin the delicate balance of spices and flavors already included. Even Sasuke couldn't resist the great taste, though he was drinking in little sips as if the chocolate was tea. He still had at least a half cup left; I was down to nothing by now.

I sighed, twirling the empty plastic cup in my hands, "Sasuke-kun, can I—?" He glanced toward me, cutting me off and answering bluntly, "No, you can't." I grumbled something unrepeatable, glaring at him, and he smirked, "We're almost home anyway, Sakura." I unconsciously found myself wondering if he meant his house or mine, if I was going to sleep at my place or my parents, or if I was going got stay with him, or vice versa. I wished I could stay with him longer. It was nice. He wasn't as cold as he used to be but he was still himself, the person I had grown to know him as being. Sasuke was, to some extent, nice, funny and playful. Sometimes, I could see the pain in his eyes, the loneliness and resentment, even though it could be easily justified. He killed his only brother under circumstances he didn't even understand, he went through being a teenager with nobody to help him, he was in the darkness was so long.

I smiled, "The street way much better, don't you think. The woods are so scary in Kumo, especially at night." The cashier, a twenty year old named Takashi, who I later found out was TenTen's cousin, something that would explain the obvious resemblance, had told us that the guards of the forest didn't very much like Konoha nins—he was the first to notice the leaf symbol on our left arms—and that it would be safer, but take longer to take the village route. I discovered on my own that it was really something to look at, all the lights and such out for Christmas. I'd talked with Takashi for a short bit before leaving, and before Sasuke could realize that I was taking too long.

He was married about a month ago to a beautiful girl named Ai, who was working the Candy Counter. He explained to me that he'd met her while working when he was seventeen, and that she was buying only the ice cream, and that he had asked why. She had broken up with her ex a couple of days ago, and comforting herself with sweets. He talked with her, they had scheduled a get together at a café across the street, and things just went on from there. Now, three years later, they're happily married, and planning to have kids. I didn't even have to ask about things any further, I could tell that he really loved her, just from the way his face would light up when talking about her. I knew one thing besides that, though—their child would be so gorgeous, especially if it got her mother's bright hazel eyes.

Sasuke squeezed my hand softly, trying to get my attention. "I wasn't going to let you go through the woods anyway. Orochimaru's goons would snap you like a twig." My eyebrows bunched together, but I relaxed when he added, "You're too important." He didn't have to include the 'to me' or the 'to the village' because I could tell from the way his voice carried on that he had stopped only because he was afraid he would say something else that would point to his real feelings underneath the underneath. I knew that he cared for me from the beginning, but now the theory is just being backed up more and more by things he's doing, namely letting me hold his hand and swing it in public. He had implied that he wanted me to be his girlfriend, or at least his pretend girlfriend until I was really. Then again, he would never really open up fully, and those instances would just create mixed signals and endless confusion on my part. I didn't know how to take things, or how to make him accept the obvious. I would find out, eventually, and I knew deep down that I was getting close to finding the answer.

* * *

**This chapter is about….1,000 words longer. Did anyone notice?**

**Ha. Review as always—still working on GaaHina!**

**~Review and Junk!**

**NaruBaby2496**


	22. December 9th

One Year

**NaruBaby2496**

**A/N: **I finished duckoverthere's story. Here's the id: 5662485

Check it out! It's saddening, especially if you love Naruto.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Couples This Chapter: **Okay, the fluff dust on SasuSaku now is ridiculous! I'm toning it DOWN.

LOL; okay, I promise it's still there; just not as obvious and long.

* * *

Chapter 22

* * *

-December 9-

Sakura walked calmly through the streets, the empty streets, it was so early, and took the shortcut to Hinata's house. Apparently, she had some news that was so unbelievable it made both Neji and Hinabi faint. She didn't really believe this, since Sakura believes that all the Hyuugas had some type of fainting problem. There is no other possible way that just Hinata got it that bad. She turned a corner, one very familiar, and stared looking at it for a moment. The huge Sakura tree swayed with the light wind, snow falling off the bare branches softly, plopping to the ground. Unconsciously, she walked a little closer, her feet crunching the crisp snow, and she dusted off some powder from her sitting branch. The branch hung low and curved just well enough to provide the closest thing you were going to get to a chair. She placed her bottom on the wood carefully, breathing in the cold winter air. Leaning her head on the wide bark, she allowed her eyes to close as she daydreamed about the past.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_Four summers ago, when I was four, I'd found this huge Sakura tree my parents were always talking about, and it should be around here somewhere, unless some stupid ninja cut it down like some power hungry idiot. I rounded a corner and smiled brightly. It was still there. I ran a couple steps further, before my legs and lungs decided they were too tired to do that in this weather. When I was close enough to see, there was a boy, one that I had to admit looked very familiar, training—throwing shurikens and kunais at my tree. Throwing sharp, damaging objects at _my_ tree. My parents started dating, proposed, married, and named me after that tree. It was mine, and he was training with it._

_I felt the angry heat rise to my cheeks, and I stomped towards the boy, leaving deep indents in the snow. I raised a pointed finger, "Ex-_cuse_ me but this is my tree and you're scratching it." He continued throwing his weapon, hitting right in the middle of his drawn dartboard with ease, and glanced at me for a quick second. The dark eyes looked familiar to me, but for some reason they didn't. They looked so cold, lonely, and just plain sad. I felt my heart drop a little, but that soon faded when he threw another kunai, grumbling, "I'm glad you have eyes that work." _

_I stomped my foot, "Could you stop? That's where my parents got married, started dating, gave me my name…"_

"_Okay, that's really interesting. You know what else is _interesting_?" He asked sarcastically, stepping toward me, standing directly in front of me. I saw that he was the same height as I was, opposite to most of the guys my age, who were much shorter. I sighed, and crossed my arms, "What?" _

_He frowned, "Mouths can close." Then he threw a shuriken from behind his back, hitting his target perfectly once again, even though he couldn't see it. I couldn't pretend that wasn't impressive, I'm sure no one else can do that, and I would've complimented him if he weren't such a jerk. He smirked deviously, turned and walked back to his original position. That's when I noticed the Uchiha fan on the back of his jacket, which was arguably thin for this time of year. I took his hand before he walked far enough away in my mitted one, and I whispered quietly, "Do you want to talk about it?"_

_All his family was massacred just a few months ago in September, and all the village knew about it. He was the last one; Sasuke Uchiha. I've heard that name come out of Ino's mouth, and I knew I knew it personally from somewhere, but I couldn't make the message click in my brain. It was as if I was missing the last piece of a very important puzzle. He stared harshly at me, and scowled, "Hn." He didn't let go of my hand, though, and led me to a low branch on the tree, and we sat. I had my back against the tree, and he played with my fingers as he talked mechanically, as if he was trying to restrain something. He started murmuring, keeping his eyes away from mine, looking at my gloves, "It's really hard and I miss them…a lot. It's really quiet at night at home." _

_His voice broke when he said 'home', so he hopped off the branch quickly and started walking off, so awkwardly it looked like he was a zombie. Before he was too far away, he glanced back at me and whispered, "Thank you." He probably thought I couldn't hear him respond to my attempted comfort, but I could. He was really just misunderstood; all the girls just liked him because they thought he was a bad boy. I stared at his back until he dissolved into the horizon. I glanced at the tree one more time before I left. Even without blossoms, it still found a way to be beautiful._

* * *

Her eyes blinked open, and she looked around. Everything was still the same; she wasn't dozing for too long, that's good. However, there were plenty of people milling in the streets, getting an early start to morning shopping. She sighed, and bounced off the branch, wiping off her butt in case snow was on it. Off to Hinata's house. She walked a little faster than before, with more pep in her step, happy because she saw her tree. She didn't know if she could technically say it was hers, seeing as so many important and life-changing things happened there. That's where she first talked to Sasuke, let alone saw him, for all she could remember. Ino would always talk about Sasuke from dawn until dusk, until eventually; Sakura became as big of a fan girl as her best friend did. Really though, during her early teens, she couldn't stand looking at Ino—she was just competition.

Now, Sasuke was a…what was he? A pretend boyfriend? He'd walked her home like what she had guessed, but nothing further happened. She said thanks, he said no problem, she said bye, he said see you later, and then that was that. It was a little disappointing, but expected. You can't anticipate too much from him everyday, especially when he was nice enough to her that day to make up for weeks of bastard-like and bratty attitudes. She sighed; she hadn't even seen him since they got back. Supposedly, he had back-to-back extensively long meetings with the Elders, Kakashi, ANBU, and Tsunade that he didn't even have time to come to practice, let alone sleep. When she was at work yesterday, she could still hear Koharu yelling at Sasuke for doing something relevant to breaking his anklet tracker, even though he probably had no idea he had. She was working double-overtime, too, as her punishment, so she knew that he had to be exhausted wherever he was now.

When she turned the street to the Hyuuga House, Crystal Lane, she ran into a hard object, well, person. Was she really that unobservant? Her face heated, she apologized to the person's back, and stammered, "I-I-I'm so sorry." A yawn escaped the person's mouth and he leaned away from the tree rubbing his eyes. When he finished, he gasped, and pulled Sakura into a hug, hazy blue eyes wide, "Oh my god! You're Haruno Sakura!" Sakura awkwardly escaped the forced hug, shrugging, "Yeah."

"H-H-Hi! I'm Hasao Akihiro; president of your fan club." He stuck out a pale hand awkwardly with a wide adoring smile, and Sakura almost took it, until he realized what he said.

She removed her earmuffs, "Did you say, 'president of your fan club', as in my fan club?"

"Yeah! You're so hot!" He blushed brightly, trying to hug Sakura again. She held out a stop hand, and scrunched her face together, not sure if she should be complimented or offended. Akihiro shrugged; happy he'd had her run into him in the first place. Sakura asked, putting her hand down, "How many people are in my 'fan club'?" She put air quotes around fan club, because she was still in a state of unbelief. She had a fan boy. The excited teen, he looked no older than fifteen, jumped up, exaggerating his statement, "At least one hundred seventy four; I mean, we get more and more everyday, but when I left the headquarters, we were at one hundred seventy four." Her Inner almost died of a heart attack. She had many fan boys.

She gasped in shock for a moment, but then realized that she had a fan club headquarters. She growled, tapping her foot, "What exactly do you guys do at your headquarters?" Akihiro stopped laughing nervously and gulped. A couple silent moments passed of Sakura glaring at the boy, until he answered. "W-W-We…um…well…he-he…."

Sakura narrowed her eyes further and grasped the collar of his shirt threateningly. She seethed, "I asked a question."

The boy, though, started breathing heavily, hyperventilating because of the level of closeness. He was what you would call a class B pervert; just one step below Kakashi and Jiraiya, a step higher than Naruto. When he relaxed, he answered, "W-We have practice simulations of what we would do w-when we met you f-f-for the first," He swallowed hard, "first time we me-met you." She let her grasp go suddenly, letting him thud to the ground hard, and land face first into the cold snow. The boy mumbled something in the snow, but Sakura ignored him, following the long path that led to the Hyuuga household without looking at him.

Fans are so annoying…but she couldn't help but wonder how many more she would have to get before her fan club was bigger than Sasuke's—it'd be so fun to beat his record.

* * *

She gasped, "No!"

"Y-Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes, Forehead!"

"I wasn't…No way!"

"Y-Yeah, look at the ring!"

"NO WAY! I'm so happy for you Hinata-chan"

"I have o-one more surprise."

Sakura scoffed, "Yeah, right, like anything can beat you getting married to Naruto."

"I want you to be one of my bridesmaids!"

Sakura squealed and pulled the porcelain fiancée into a hug. They jumped around in circles for what seemed like the longest time to everyone else in the room, and Hanabi groaned loud enough to break the girlish screeching. Hinata glared at her little sister for a moment, but quickly decided it wasn't worth her time to argue with a thirteen year old. The youngest in the room sighed, "Why are _we_," She gestured toward the others in the room, TenTen, Ino and Reni, "**here**? I mean, it's great that Sakura's going to be your bridesmaid and all, but I've got to train and this just _wasting __**time**_." Attitude laced her tender Hyuuga voice, and she rolled her eyes, muttering, "I don't even know why I should be here."

Hinata scoffed, "W-Well I was going to have you be my Maid of Honor since you're _my __**sister**_and not some little brat that unfortunately hatched from some d-de-devil egg!"

"Oh, that's so nice; thanks for calling something that's not something _you_ **are**!" The girl sprung out of the couch she was resting in and stomped up the long set of stairs, creating something of an earthquake when she reached and slammed her bedroom door. There was silence for long moments that in which nobody spoke, afraid of this little sibling rivalry, and of what could possibly happen. TenTen scratched her head slightly, laughing cautiously, "You guys sure do love each other don't you?"

Hanabi swung her door wide open, "I do not _**love**_** her!** She called me some ugly alien baby that was hatched from an egg! Why would I _**love **_her?"

After a couple more seconds, Hinata shrugged, "S-She's happy."

The girls then went through numerous marital catalogs and books, searching for a dress that would be just right for Hinata. Things are really happening so quickly, since both Hinata and Naruto wanting to get married as quickly as possible, for in the later months of the year, he had his intensive studies and trainings he needed to do to become Hokage, she had her studies she had to learn in order to become a sensei's aid at the academy, and they both had missions to do in between those. Of course this would probably just stress them out a lot during the course of the three months they had available before the wedding, which everyone agreed they should schedule some time in March. However, a lot of stress of early on will seem like nothing once they're married and they have nothing to worry about on the honeymoon. Yeah, no worrying there…

Sakura stretched her arms out on the rug, careful not to move any of the magazines around her, for they still hadn't marked all of the pages yet. She groaned playfully, "I don't like being a bridesmaid!" TenTen laughed while placing a red sticky note on a page. Red sticky notes symbolized the dresses that she liked, a lavender note meant Hinata liked it, a rose meant Sakura liked it, a yellow meant Ino liked it, a dark purple meant Reni liked it, and a gray note meant Hinabi liked the dress. Of course, none of the books had a gray note in them yet, since the teen was still being a drama queen, probably decided on whether or not to go to Naruto's house, where the guys were having the same type of meeting, and cry to her big cousin.

He spoils her to no end.

* * *

Sasuke stared blankly at his smiling friend of an idiot, refusing to give in to the urge to punch his face in, at least not when he was this excited. He was too _tired_ to ignore him. His normally smooth sleek trademark charcoal Uchiha hair was, in the nicest words, with Class A bed head, nearing the point wear you need a weed whacker to untangle the hair. His skin was much paler than usual, Lee had even whispered (loudly) to Neji that he had looked like a ghost, doing so received him a hearty punch in the gut, and he had deep, dark bags under his eyes that made him look like a zombie, or so Lee also said (also receiving him a blow). Sasuke didn't even bother change out of his pajama pants, for as soon as this 'meeting' was over, he _was_ going to bed. He didn't care if that Koharu hag was going to bitch at him for skipping one of those conferences were all that occurred was he being yelled at until his ears ache.

"Sasuke-teme! Don't you care that I'm getting married to Hinata-chan? How about you being my groomsmen? Like, the first one I chose!" Sasuke grunted and blinked slowly, something that was too similar to sleeping, which he wasn't supposed to do just yet. He couldn't just collapse onto the floor and start sleeping…even if that seemed so enjoyable right now. Naruto shook his shoulder, "WAKE UP AND ANSWER ME DAMMIT!" Sasuke snapped his eyes opened and glared at his best friend. He's better than an alarm clock, unfortunately. He growled, "That is so awesome, Dobe. Thanks for choosing me. Can I sit on the couch?" Before Naruto could answer, the Uchiha was already on the piece of furniture that he was admittedly too familiar with, seeing as the two were each other's only true friends, and adjusting himself until he was comfortable.

When he finished, Naruto turned to everyone else, announcing, "Okay, so obviously, the rest of you are my other groomsmen, and Neji, you're the Best Man since you're the closest thing to a brother Hina-chan has. So, um, you guys want to make plans for the bachelor party early?" Lee and Kiba jumped with excitement running toward the phone and grabbing the phone book eagerly, but, being the most mature and most awake at the moment, Neji had to disagree. "Hinata wouldn't really appreciate it if you had a bachelor party like they do in America. I mean, if you don't get strippers—"

"Hello, is this Chip 'N' Dales?"

Neji growled, "Kiba, hang up the phone!"

Amidst all the loud laughter and steady conversation Kiba was having with the employee he was talking with, there could be soft snores and murmurs coming from the couch. Naruto calmed his laughter and motioned everyone to calm done, "Hey, hey, be quiet! I think Sasuke-teme is sleep-talking." This quieted them all quickly and they hoarded to the couch, surrounding it in an intimidating way, and leaned their ears closer toward Sasuke so they could hear his almost nonexistent whispers. At first they heard. "Duduchiha Mamakara…"

Neji hit Kiba, who had started snickering already, and whispered, "Stop!"

And then they heard it perfectly. As Sasuke's mouth curved up to something closest to a smile, he murmured, "I love you too, Uchiha Sakura."

Naruto explode laughing first, holding his stomach trying to control his laughter. The other boys' hoots and hollered, clapping their hands and high-fiving each other in a quick, brotherly way. Sasuke woke up as soon as this happened, glaring at the guys, "Shut the hell—"

"Sasuke and Sakura sitting in a tree…" Lee started.

Neji and Kiba finished, singing in somewhat harmony, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love…"

"LLOOOOVE!!" Naruto teased, humping the air goofily. They all laughed at this and Sasuke flickered on his bloodline, threatening, "I swear to God if any of you tell I will personally send some gay prostitute to your house to cut off your favorite appendix."

Suddenly, it was quiet.

* * *

**Not much to say. **

**Review and Junk!**

**Check out the other story! **

**~NaruBaby2496**


	23. December 16th

One Year

NaruBaby2496

A/N:Yay! I'm so happy! My GaaHina story is complete crap! LOL; thought it was an 'I'm trying too hard' type story, where it was obvious that I was really trying too hard. That's awesome. Thanks for reading it whoever may have.

_**Couples In This Chapter:**_

SasuSaku!!

* * *

_Chapter 23_

* * *

-December 16-

Around this time of year, if you didn't know it already, you know it now, and you should feel like an idiot if you haven't started yet. It's nearing the end of Christmas shopping season, and to be blunt, all of Team 7 would've forgotten it was December if it weren't for the chilling winds and freezing temperatures accompanied by snow. Of course, the Christmas songs stuck on repeat at the market were a huge hint, but sometimes hints aren't very helpful if you think they're irrelevant. Obviously, the giant evergreen tree in the middle of the shopping plaza would give everything away, but, then again, ninjas don't go shopping often. However, today everyone on Team 7 was going shopping. Why? The reason would be Sakura Haruno and her feminine need to shop at least once a year—and this 'once a year' thing happened to land on a day training was supposed to occur. In her mind, and apparently Kakashi's since she coaxed and persuaded him to believe so, shopping was technically training.

Somewhere far up on the second floor, by Abercrombie and Fitch, the four could be found loitering, listening, or honestly, trying to ignore, a certain complaining blonde ninja.

"I. Don't. Know!" Naruto emphasized, thrusting his arms in the air, sending the countless amounts of bags on his arms to shake and stir. They'd been at this for hours, but he started complaining about being in dire need of ramen as soon as they reached the outdoor mall. It was similar to any outdoor shopping center—a huge open area in the center, which is normally called a plaza and where you hang out, where most of the directories are, and the first, or close to first, area you go to when you enter through the gate or door. There are small little outlet stores all over the place on the first ground level, second level, and a small amount on the third. Usually during the winter, there is a dome over the open ceiling, but not today, because, for once, it wasn't snowing. The restaurants and fast food places were on the third level, Sakura knew that, but it was fun just to watch Naruto freak out because he didn't know where they were and he was so hungry.

Kakashi sighed, growing irritated of his throbbing feet, "Why don't we just go and find a map? Didn't we grab one in that store…?" His suggestion would've been helpful if they only went into one shopping outlet, but seeing as they've been to multiple, it didn't help any. Sasuke readjusted an Old Navy bag on an arm, trying to see inside of it without tipping any of the others over. He groaned, "It's not in here." Naruto audibly cursed, and his stomach growled from emptiness. All of them were hungry because they hadn't listened to Sakura when she insisted that they should take a small snack with them, because they would be starved by time she was done.

She smiled sweetly, "Aw. That's too bad. Does anyone want to go to—?"

Naruto snapped, "We've been to Lactose, The Limited, Aeropastatale or however the hell you say that, Pandora, Nine West, Old Navy, Banana Republic, Ann Taylor, Coach, Forever 21, Wet Seal, Abercrombie and Fitch, Hollister, and you even got us all—even Sasuke the human ice cube—to go into Victoria Secret; I am not; repeat not; going to go into any other store in the god forsaken mall. We're ninja's for Pete's sake! We don't need this stuff!" He gestured harshly to the bags on his arms.

Sakura blinked, dumbfounded by the random outburst and interruption. She scratched her head shyly, and laughed, "Okay, I guess we can go get some food now, right?" She led them all to the food court with her eyes straight ahead, trying to avoid the chance of seeing any of the stores on either side of her. Those were just temptations, and obviously, all the guys were irritated by now. She didn't know what was wrong with them, though it could've been the fact that they had all the bags and she had none. She shrugged that away though—why would they be that upset over carrying some puny little bags?

Naruto grimaced, thinking, _These bags make my hands hurt so badly._

Sasuke cringed, _She had better not ever make me carry this shit again. How heavy are these anyway?_

Kakashi frowned, thinking, _I can't read my book and carry this. Damn. _

She looked over her shoulder quickly and assessed their expressions. Suddenly feeling guilty she asked, "Are you guys okay? Do you want me to—?"

Sasuke shook his head, interrupting her, "We're fine. You don't have to carry anything."

Naruto scoffed, "She asked all of us and I'm pretty tired. So here, Sasuke-teme, since you're so worried about Sakura hurting herself even though she has super human strength," He shoved his bags in Sasuke's direction, "here you go." Kakashi snickered. Naruto could be so bratty when he's ramen deprived. When they reached the stairs, something that happened some ten minutes later, Sakura decided to slow down some and walk in step with Sasuke, for Naruto and Kakashi had already started running full speed toward the mall's version of Ichiraku's. First, she apologized, "Sorry for making you carry all the bags."

He shrugged, then smirked, "This is nothing." Although this was far from the truth, clothes and shoes never felt so heavy. He couldn't let her know that though, because then that would hurt his pride more than anything else would. It's like, seriously, a girl can carry more shopping bags than he can? Yeah right.

Sakura laughed, seeing through his manly pride, "Right, right. Anyway, what was Naruto talking about earlier?" Sasuke started to say that he didn't know what she was talking about, but then he remembered all of the instances where Naruto was being an idiot and hinting toward what had happened last week twice, already writing the death note for him.

The first time it happened was when they were all in Forever 21, and Sakura had tried on this short-sleeved dress, with a scoop neck and bubble trimmed sleeves and a black belt at the waist. The torso of the shirt was a creamy white color and the bottom was coral—but it stopped above her knee, maybe mid-thigh. When she asked everyone if they thought it'd be okay for the spring, Naruto and Kakashi said yes as long as she wore leggings, and Sasuke quickly said no, a protective glare aimed toward the male cashier who was ogling her. Naruto had muttered, "Of course, Teme wouldn't want anyone else seeing his precious Sakura-chan."

Then the same happened at Victoria's Secrets; Sakura had come out of the dressing room with a cute little pink silk, black trimmed, gown on, and asked them all if they thought it was okay. Naruto and Kakashi, being the elder sibling and father figure, shook their heads quickly saying no, and Sasuke shook his head slowly, agreeing with them, though there was a wild blush across his cheeks. Naruto didn't have to say much then, but being him he said, "Look what you're doing, to Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan!" By this time though, she was already back in the changing room.

Coming back into reality Sasuke sighed, "I don't know what the idiot was talking about." Of course, he did know, but he wasn't sure if he wanted Sakura to know yet. Honestly, if she couldn't figure it out on her own by now…. "Yeah you do, Sasuke," She challenged, trying to get him to admit it first. She knew that wouldn't happen without levels and levels of pestering, but for some reason, the grumpy look already present on Sasuke's face made her stop. He'd say it eventually—but definitely before she admitted that she thought she liked him (a lot) again. He grunted, "No, I don't."

Sakura rolled her eyes, she could tell he was being Sasuke again and keeping everything inside, and debated with herself on what to do. They walked through the food court looking for a table quietly, for they were both thinking about what the other had said, and more importantly, what they hadn't said. They were on the same planet—walking in step, looking in the same direction for an empty table, glancing at each other, then looking away quickly, blushing. Quietly, once Sakura found an open table, she pointed toward it, "There's one. Come on." He nodded to himself, mainly because she already started forcing her way through the crowd, and then followed her easily, only because there is only pink-haired person in Konoha. He was right behind her, just an arm's length away from her waist, when a figure shoved Sasuke forward, square into her back. At the first touch she flung around, which wasn't really great seeing as that landed her face-to-face, nose-to-nose, inches away from his lips with her back against a conveniently placed beam, Sasuke holding one of her hands above her head as she had the other clutched tightly on his shirt, bundling the black fabric up and revealing a small segment of his pale abdomen, where his scar was.

Time seemed to stop when emerald eyes bored into obsidian, and no one else very much mattered. It was just Sasuke and Sakura, him and her, black and pink, life and love, perfection. The room almost seemed like it spun, and neither of them knew if they were breathing or not, but they knew for sure that their hearts were beating, so loudly that it echoed in their ears, and made their skin tingle hot wherever they touched, as if they had just touched an hot iron. Before Sakura could even register what was going on, she felt his apprehensive lips on hers, fitting perfectly onto hers as if it were a puzzle; two puzzle pieces that never had the guts to fit together seriously until now. They'd kissed once before, short, quick, barely-there, but this was different. This wasn't an experiment. They already had all the data, now this was the result. Sakura really didn't know what to do, but she just moved her lips in motion with his slightly chapped ones.

When air became a necessity, they separated and took a short breath, returning to kissing with surety, for now Sasuke knew that she wasn't going to spaz out and smack him, and Sakura knew that he wasn't going to glare at her then walk away, and never come back. They both wanted it—needed it; this made them whole. Sasuke pressed Sakura closer to him, wrapping the arm that was once holding her wrist around her waist, and using the other to cradle her tender face. She was sure she was redder than a tomato by now, but didn't care, and followed instinct when he carefully bit her bottom lip. Her mind was stirring crazy out of control, too many emotions were going off at once, and she felt as if she kept on going she would faint, but if she stopped, she would die. It was too—

"I'm guessing you guys didn't find a table…" Naruto chuckled before taking a long sip out of his extra large Grape Crush. Kakashi, who was holding the food, laughed silently to himself at the expressions on each of the lover bird's faces. They looked just like red deer caught in headlights, two parents caught doing the do by their toddlers, two teenagers caught making out by their sensei in a mall. Ah. He remembered those days. Sasuke grimaced at Naruto while he untangled himself from Sakura, and bumped his shoulder purposely on the way to the original table that Sakura had found. Sakura stayed frozen in her spot for a couple moments before she laughed nervously, picking up all of the bags that Sasuke had let go of, "It was an accident."

Naruto smiled, "What? That you guys were making out or that your guys got caught?"

Sakura's smile quickly disappeared and she punched Naruto square in the face, sending him to the ground with stars in his eyes. She growled to Kakashi, "He'll be fine if he knows what and what not to talk about and when." Then she stomped off to the table and sat next to Sasuke.

Once she situated herself, she whispered into his ear, smiling, "Who taught you how to kiss like that?"

Whispering back, he smirked arrogantly, "I'm an Uchiha. It comes naturally, Sakura."

She rolled her eyes. There are some words you should expect to come out of his mouth when you ask such questions. Chuckling to himself he added, "But, thanks, gorgeous." Sakura sat dumbfounded. Slowly, she was learning, there were also some words you can't expect to come out of his mouth.

Stammering she replied, "Y-You're w-welcome and t-thanks, I guess..."

"Any time."

* * *

**Addressing the kind-of AU-ness: So, I figured that in Konoha, they'd at least had to have a mall, seeing as there are normal citizens in that village, too, and they have enough money to afford one unlike some other villages. Now, in a mall, there are stores, but when you think about it--what other stores are there? Are there, like, Japanese namebrand stores that'd be in a mall? My aunt said when she went there, all she saw in the shopping centers were normal stuff that you could see in America except there were a lot more asian people. LOL, no racsist. So, yeah. It's nice to have clothes. LOL**

Review and Junk,

NaruBaby2496


	24. December 21st

One Year

A/N: PAAARYTAAY!! LOL, how many reviews now? Lyk 136? AWESUM!! Thanx! :)

* * *

Chapter 24

* * *

-December 21-

"What do you mean 'We have to'? We're all big kids now."

Sasuke glanced up at Sakura and her aggravated face while she was on the telephone, obviously arguing her point, and he stopped wrapping a present for a quick second to see her more clearly. Sakura groaned and stomped her feet, glaring at a wall across from her at an imaginary person. Sasuke smirked before starting back to wrapping. Her glare was too adorable.

"Seriously? Seriously? Do you know what—but—no! I have things to do and he does too! It...It's four days before Christmas!"

She huffed for a moment, listening reluctantly to whatever Kakashi had to say. Her face reddened, "God, you're such a pervert…ok…ok…_okay_ we'll be there, gosh." Sakura slammed her house phone back on the wall, growling. She stomped back over to her living room, which took a couple of seconds seeing as how small her apartment was, and plopped next to Sasuke dramatically crossing her arms. He glanced at her after putting on a piece of tape, and asked softly, "What's wrong, babe?" Sakura pouted, laying her head on his shoulder. She sighed, "Some new program Kakashi and Tsunade thought of…," Reaching over for the scissors she muttered, "It's so retarded."

He challenged, smiling lightly at the coming argument, "Nothing's retarded if a leader thought it up, and the past leader approved it."

"Sasuke-kun! You're the worst not-boyfriend ever. You're supposed to agree with me."

The last week, they had been together getting some extra training hours in since they never had time to, though it was at two in the morning, neither of them seemed to mind and arrived at the usual place early, like it was a real practice. Eventually, after hours and hours of kicking and blocking, and hitting then healing, they'd decided to stop and watch the rising sun. After a few minutes, Sasuke had started some argument about how long it really took for the sun to completely rise, and so then the were nudging each other until, somehow, they were rolling down a nearby hill like Simba and Nala from Lion King, and just like the movie, Sasuke also snuck in a kiss which he later swore was just Sakura's imagination going wild. Therefore, Sakura calls him not-boyfriend whenever he acts semi-sweet to her, because she already knows he'll deny it even happened later. However, he didn't deny the kiss in the mall, but neither of them brought it up. It was as if it never happened.

Sasuke chuckled, "Whatever. What's the program?" He tossed a package to the side in a pile, still looking at the girl leaning on his shoulder. She sighed, "Sex and Reproduction Education and Protection."

He groaned, "That is retarded."

Grabbing his hand she smiled, "Told you so. It starts in fifteen minutes at the academy. Grab you glasses before you leave." She gestured to the thick-rimmed black bifocals that he'd thrown astray as soon as he tried them on and saw himself in the mirror. Apparently, they did nothing but make him look like some geek that wished he were blessed with Uchiha looks. Sakura thought they made him look smarter not nerdy, and besides, when she did a basic check-up on him the other day, she found that his retina was on the verge of committing suicide. She fixed his eyes to the best of her ability, but he would still need some glasses. Therefore, now, here they were, across the room by the television set, being ignored and mistreated by their owner. Sasuke frowned, "No."

"Why not?"

"'Why not?'What do you mean why not? I can see fine without them."

She sighed incredulously, "Then pick up the Scotch tape."

He scoffed and reached for the tape, missing it by a couple inches, and he glanced up to her to see if she noticed. She raised her eyebrows, "Strike one." Sasuke muttered something unrepeatable as he reached for the plastic container again, this time squinting until his eyes hurt. He missed again. Growling he rose toward the glasses, "I'll wear them."

Sakura laughed, "Aw. You gave up before strike three!"

* * *

The Rookie 12 sat in the academy, obviously seated off by team naturally, in the usual seats the always sat in since their adolescent years. Sakura and Sasuke had arrived 'fashionably' late, earning a stern look from Tsunade, who had just started her lesson, and a couple of suppressed giggles from Naruto seeing his best friend in glasses. He'd seen it coming, but didn't know it would be so hilarious. Imagine—the so-called sex symbol of Konoha wearing glasses! Well…even Naruto had to admit, he made glasses look like something necessary to be irresistible. Now, after five minutes of staring analytically at him, he was used to it, but not used to the arm that was calmly placed around Sakura's shoulder, as if it were used to being there all the time. Sakura didn't even flinch or shrug it off. It was…odd. Of course, Naruto knew that they would be together since he was in the position of idolizing the Cherry Blossom, but now that it was happening, he couldn't help but feel like if something ever went wrong it would be his fault for convincing Sakura that she was still in love with Sasuke even through all he did, and for bringing him back. If anything, really, went wrong it would be his fault.

He shook that thought from his head—literally, he shook his head, freaking everyone out at the randomness—and starting paying more attention to the lesson; as much as he could take before he got mental damage.

Tsunade finished drawing a picture, as in a suggestive picture, and she held out the chalk, "Who would like to label this?" Moments of silence passed, except one of Shino's crickets cricking, and Sakura, being the only registered medic, felt her heart beat faster. If nobody raised their stupid hand soon, Tsunade was going to call on her. She didn't want to label _that_. Not when, she glanced at Sasuke, who was cleaning his glasses obsessively with his shirt, Sasuke was here. That'd be too embarrassing. However, since luck isn't her friend, Tsunade called, "C'mon, Sakura." She groaned while she slid out of Sasuke's grasp and stomped to the green chalkboard of doom. Taking the chalk apprehensively, she couldn't help but notice how still and expectant the air was.

Sighing, she started writing, "Okay, this is the shaft, this is the head, this is the frenulum, or…um…the underneath…, this is the foreskin, this is the urethra, and these are testes…otherwise known as balls. And that's a ball sac." Sakura cleared her throat as she handed her sensei the chalk back. This was so thwarting.

When she returned to her seat, everyone cold feel the embarrassment radiate from her pores, the glower on her face that was supposedly aimed toward Tsunade for making her do that, and when she plopped down next to Sasuke like an upset thirteen-year-old, Sasuke smirked, "You had that memorized." She glared at him for a second, and then quickly decided it wasn't at all worth it. She needed to memorize the human anatomy when she was fourteen if she wanted to learn how to do more advanced healings and Jutsu. She wasn't sure, even know, how learning all the parts of the reproductive system would help, but, apparently, it does.

Tsunade clapped her hands, "Alright. That's a penis and that's a…" She paused, allowing someone else to answer. Everyone's eyes shifted toward Sakura again, silently and nervously. Shino's cricket made a noise again. Calmly, Sasuke raised a finger and answered, "Vagina." As soon as the word left his mouth, the room erupted with laughter, and even he had to chuckle himself. No one was comfortable saying _those_ words. Calming her own laughter, Tsunade shushed the room by blowing on a whistle, which really bothered Kiba, if anyone cares. She continued, "Right, Sasuke-san. Now, when a penis and a vagina interact that's called…"

"Hooking up!"

Giggles occurred again, and Tsunade rolled her eyes, "Enough. And, correct, Kiba. However, for the sake of _learning_ it's called sexual intercourse. When sexual intercourse occurs between a married man and woman, you get babies. Condoms are used to protect you from STDs, namely, HIV/AIDs, the most deadly. There are many more, but, you can just Google it later. Any questions so far?"

Most hands rose, but then fell in the same instant, until only one was left standing, and she pointed, "Yeah, Naruto-san?"

He scratched his head nervously, blushing all the while, "Well, what if you've," He chuckled, "had sexual intercourse already, and you're not married?...I mean, not like me and Hinata-chan have or anything, not like it wasn't freaking amazing or anything, or that it occurs every other day or anything…it just a what if type question." Hinata's eyes grew as large as beach balls and she covered her face with her jacket, hiding from Neji's 'older brother' type glare. Ugh, why was Naruto so…_Naruto_? However, no one else paid much attention, because they were already murmuring between each other, because that was the question they were going to ask as well; they just didn't have the guts to do so. Blowing her whistle angrily, Tsunade hushed them again, "Stop talking! Damn. Answering your question, Naruto, I'd like to say that something really bad would happen, but as long as you do what you do with the one you really love and you don't have any infidelities, then nothing much will happen. Just stay with that one—Yes, Kiba?"

He yelled, since he was sitting at the highest row, "What if you already have infidelities?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes, "Then you go to hell. Kiba; have you stopped, or at least learned control? If not, I'd make that a New Year's resolution because that's something that can end up killing you." His smug face dropped. Continuing, Tsunade walked over to a closet, "Okay. Now we're going to do a simulation. You guys are going to be parents." In the middle of the murmuring that erupted, Sakura turned her head to Sasuke and smirked, "Darn. Now I have to take care of two babies."

Sasuke ruffled her hair, "Yeah, yeah. Who said I wanted to be your partner anyway?"

She smiled, gesturing to the hand of his that was rested calmly on her upper-thigh, "Your hand." His mouth formed a perfect 'o' of surprise for a moment, until he removed the limb and placed it on the table. He scoffed, "And how long was that there?"

"About five minutes—now shush! She's giving instructions!"

The blonde medic in the front of the room finished pulling out a machine of some sort, and wiping imaginary sweat off her brow she answered, "Okay. Shikamaru and a few others made this; it's a Baby Maker—it makes baby dolls. Self-explanatory, right?" Everyone nodded, so she continued, "Alright, if you haven't already, pick a partner, and we'll use each of your DNA samples to create a child that looks like its parents. There's no guarantee toward whether you get a girl or boy, so stop trying to pay Shikamaru, gentleman." A chorus of groans and such happened as the guys took their seat again.

She yawned, "Okay. First couple."

* * *

Review!!!!


	25. Secrets

**One Year**

**NaruBaby2496**

**A/N: Late update! I know! I was busy…**

**LOL. Anyway, I've been thinking, well, me and the fluffy fairy have been talking, and she told me that she needs a break. She wants real story! And as soon as real story shows up; real background and real realness, she will come back with a vengeance! So, yeah, I took her up on that proposition. Besides, it creates drama and jealous Sasuke later on. Who doesn't like jealous Sasuke?**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

* * *

I didn't know what was so different about looking at Sasuke as he held Kaede, cradling her carefully downstairs as her loud cries quieted to whispers, and eventually faded to tired whines and whimpers. I was supposed to be asleep in the guestroom, but I couldn't help but watch the tender moment from the upper level, for you could see the whole living room from upstairs—he had this type of balcony thing going on. In fact, I was still in shock at how wonderful Sasuke's house really was. It was like a palace, where the prince and princess were forced to take care of a demon-doll. The hunk of plastic cried non-stop, her hazel eyes glassed over from wetness at all times. She was a happy baby, just spoiled, naturally.

It took me a while to remember where she did get her maple eyes from, but when I remembered, I was instantly saddened, though I tried to hide it from Sasuke, make up some excuse about having allergies to his concerned asking. My older brother, Eiji, had those same mesmerizingly bright eyes. I could feel myself saddening right now; my heart was pulling at the strings. I rubbed my eye, trying to block the coming waterfall of tears. He committed suicide when I was five; his girlfriend broke up with him, went after his best friend, it turned out that she had been cheating on him for the majority of their six year relationship, got pregnant, but before it got to noticeable, got back with my big brother.

She kept it all a secret, making him think it was his child; and he believed her. He took care of that child like it was the most important thing to him, even though most twenty-year-olds agree that children are the last things on their minds. During a mission, away to Suna to assassinate some fugitives, his girlfriend was stabbed in front of his face, blood, her blood, his blood, all over the place, on his clothes, on his face—he was frozen while she shook uncontrollably. Before she died she managed to mutter something about the child not being his, but being his best friend's. Later on, after Eiji was emitted from the hospital, he tried to patch things over with his friend, but it didn't work.

He isolated himself, staying quiet and introverted. The exact opposite of how he really was. He looked so sad. Just when things were looking up, his daughter got a bad case of some flu that I still can't say to this day, nor understood. The eve of his birthday, the baby girl died seconds before he arrived to visit from training with me and my Dad. The little girl, my niece, I don't remember much about her, but that she was gorgeous, having her Mom's cute nose and rosy cheeks, a darker brown eye than Eiji's, and my Dad's blonde, almost white, hair. I was jealous of her every time I saw her, though I promised my big brother we'd be best friends when she was big enough.

She never was big enough.

I sniffed a little, burying my head deeper into my arms, continuing to watch Sasuke and the way he looked at the doll, leaning against the banister. I wondered if he knew if this was a doll or not; probably the latter, seeing the way he lovingly cared for and treated her. No one would've been able to guess how good he was at parenting. After many (many) times of me showing him how to correctly change a diaper and feed a baby—oh my god, he shoved that bottle into its mouth like there was no tomorrow—he could pose as the perfect father. I knew he was just making up for both his and his father's coldness toward others and him.

The lightning cracked outside, sending my back straight up and my head toward the nearest window. It was literally pouring outside. It was too warm to snow, I guess, but I would much rather have it rain because that gives me an excuse to spend the night in this palace. Another night to explore the world that is Uchiha; a place that is so much more interesting than mine, or at least it seemed. I heard the black leather of the big rocking chair Sasuke was in wrinkle then creak, and I clumsily rose to my feet, hoping I was doing so in a hurry, and tried to make my footsteps as quiet as possible. I was supposed to be asleep.

I skipped over to the guestroom door and slipped into the room, then into the bed, trying to slow my breaths some. Why was I so nervous? It wasn't like Sasuke was going to do anything to me. He cared for me too much, or at least I liked to think so. It's nice to believe that the tall, muscular, quiet, mysterious boy that everyone idolizes and wishes was theirs was actually the one I had believable dreams about. Dreams that seemed so realistic, dreams that I could feel, I could feel every beat of his heart, of mine, ever breath that would exit his mouth and the small movement of his broad chest when he gasped in surprise at how beautiful I was to him, I could feel the excitement in my heart when he tells me that he loved me and wanted spend the rest of his life with me.

My bedroom door creaked open after I just found the gates to dreamland, and I blinked my eyes open lazily to the sudden light that came from the grand chandelier that seemingly lit the whole house, I gasped inwardly at the silhouette standing at my door, looking like some type of dark angel. I stared at how perfect he was for a while, I don't know how long, but my eyes followed while he walked in and clicked the door closed behind him, leaving nothing but the moon lighting the room, then glided over to the bed I was in, and finally sitting down next to me. His dark orbs were soft when he whispered, leaning his forehead against mine, "Good night."

I thought he was going to kiss me, the way he steadied his gaze with mine without fear almost assured me, but instead he just focused on my eyes, breathing slowly, inhaling deeply. This was better than one of his heavenly kisses; it was more simple and symbolic to me. I sat up, resting my back against the backboard, snaking my arms around his neck, stroking the glass smooth hair of his softly. I breathed deeply too, feeling the heat rise up to my cheeks when he finally decided to kiss me. It was so soft and careful, polite even. Our lips slid apart after a second that felt like a decade. He kissed me more readily then slipping his tongue into my mouth, his hand into my shirt.

The lightning struck outside again, the rain poured down, smacking the glass of the window hard, almost harder than the grasp Sasuke had around my waist. Memories started flashing through my mind at the similarities between this night and so long ago, and when Sasuke stopped kissing me, moving down to nip and suck at my neck, I felt my heart speed faster. It was exactly the same. I caught a quick glance of his eyes. They looked just like his. I found a way out of his grasp and I hastily stumbled out of the bed, "I need to go." I muttered, hiding my hot face, the tears already demanding to flow.

He blinked twice, "What?" Sasuke lost his cool for a moment, then he collected it like usual, "Why? Did I do anything wrong? I just…" I know he looked at me then, at how broken and torn I was, how hurriedly I was trying to throw on my shoes and jacket, how scrunched my face was. The wind howled when he rose and strolled over to me. I backed up unintentionally, "I'm fine. I swear. My Dad is probably wondering, that's all." I tried to smile, but it wouldn't work, not when I could see the obvious pain in Sasuke's eyes. He probably thought this was his fault, when it's the farthest from.

I swung on my backpack and tried to reach for the handle, but his strong hand took it. Against my back I could feel how angry he was, how hard he was trying to not explode. He was this close to begging when he whispered, just loud enough to hear over the pounding rain, "Stay until the storm passes." The lightning struck again and I almost screamed at how familiar everything was. I tried to force this feeling, this memory away, and yet it's back. I turned around and looked at him. His eyes looked so sad. Still, I couldn't. "I have to leave." My lip quivered, "I have to."

I saw his eyes narrow into slits at my words, and he hit the door next to my head hard, making me jump. The tears almost fell, the feeling of loosing all my control coming back to me, the ability to do anything about what happened to me creeping back. He glared at me, but not as hard as he would at anyone else. Those black eyes were so clouded, so reminiscent of his and that only made me want to leave sooner, and he wasn't letting me. The memories flooded in, especially so when he yelled, "Sakura! Tell me."

I scowled, "I want to leave so let me!" Those words were echoing in my head; those were what I'd imagined saying, imagined working. The storm went crazy, mirroring what was going on in here. Sasuke calmed himself and touched my forehead softly with his hand, stroking my bangs out of my face, "I won't hurt you."

My face twisted and I slapped his hand, pushing him away, "Don't touch me! Don't touch me!" The tears finally flowed down my face and he backed away, scared of my hysterics. He didn't know what he was doing to me, that what he was doing just brought things that I did not want to think of or feel ever again. He was saying words that pulled at me the most. My knees buckled and I begged again, holding myself, "Just let me go home." The silence pained my ears, I just wanted what I said to work this one time, like it never did before. I wiped my tears hastily as I stood and tried to keep myself from doing anything else that would worry him. I don't need anyone but myself knowing what I know. I sniffed, reaching up the bag of mine that slipped off my shoulder.

Sasuke picked it up for me, obviously shaken and confused as he placed the bag in my hand. He sighed, keeping emotion out of his voice, "Don't you want an umbrella, Sakura?"

I nodded, even though what I really wanted was an escape from all that I remembered. The lightning struck again, and I shook, the words _I won't hurt you_ racing through my mind.

* * *

_December 23_

Tsunade was on the phone when I stepped into her office and sat in the wooden chair like she had instructed me to do. I wanted to find out what was wrong with Sakura. Something had to be wrong with her, because she had never done that before when I kissed her; even if that was only once or twice previously. She was acting like she changed her mind suddenly, suddenly after seven years of liking me. I knew there was something that I didn't know, something huge that would make her…react like that.

I was worried about her.

I glanced at the clock, too. I had Kaede over at Naruto's house for now, something that made me so nervous, even if it was only a doll, seeing as Sakura wouldn't even come out her room anymore, or at least that's what her Mom had told me when I called yesterday. She actually told me to come here and ask Tsunade, and admitted that Sakura usually tells her more.

The Lady was now obviously annoyed while on the phone, "I said I don't want him back….no….you know…listen—listen! What do you mean? Fine; fine. Stay until I find some other mission to send you on—stay away from her….you had better."

I raised an eyebrow, smirking, "Not a friend, I'm guessing."

She rubbed her head, "No. The farthest from it, actually. He, um, and Sakura dated while you were gone."

My ears pricked up at this, and I'm sure she noticed my sudden interest, so she continued with a sly joke, "Never thought you would care about Sakura and her previous businesses though. Anyway, I don't know why I even started to tell you but, yeah. They were actually always happy together, for a long time."

My heart dropped a little, finding out that she was with someone else, wrapped in his arms, probably in love with him. She probably didn't even wait for me. I sighed, casting my gaze away from hers, "So why are you mad to talk to him? I thought you'd be happy to see Sakura happy." To see Sakura in love with someone else but me. She's still in love with him, that's why she can't be happy with me. She doesn't have room in her heart for me. It's still full from her ex and the love he gave her. I found my fists clenching unconsciously. I already wanted to beat this guy into a pulp.

Tsunade frowned, "It—it just got real bad real fast. That's all." She left her sentence unfinished, I could tell that she wanted to continue, but the way her eyes casted away, somewhere far and in the past, I knew that that was all I was going to get from her.

* * *

**Okay, does anybody have any guesses toward who her old bf was? I made it so obvious. LOL! If it's too obvious, though, I'll have to change it though I'm sure I'm keeping things the way they are. **

**Any suggestions? Feel free, I might add them in if they go with the story line! **

**ANYWHO! Review and Junk!**

**~NaruBaby2496**


	26. Sai Christmas Eve

One Year

**NaruBaby2496**

* * *

Chapter 26

* * *

_Christmas Eve_

Sakura stared blankly at her old bedroom wall, the pale pink and white walls, the mirror hung in front of her, her reflection taunting her, laughing at her, reminding her that she wasn't living the life that everyone thought she was, that she was harnessing memories so terrible and knee-buckling that would have normally driven her into insanity, further than where she was now, hiding from the rest of the world, locked away in her room in the dark, staring back at her self with dry and shaken eyes. She was broken, a happy soul with unhappy reminiscences that would not leave no matter what she did.

It did not matter if she felt so warm and light when she was with Sasuke, or tickled and giggly when with her friends. It did not matter at all. She knew the only way to help make things better, to really get any closure, was to not only forget, but to see and beat the hell out of Sai.

Sighing, leaning into her wet-from-tears pillows, she held back the moan that itched at the back of her throat. She was afraid of him, afraid of what he could, would, and probably will do to her if he came back, but also afraid of what he would do to whoever tried to help her. Therefore, she stayed quiet, taking the pain all of her friends and family would have faced to her own body bravely, wailing reluctantly into her pillow.

She needed help.

-

-

-

Suddenly, after moments and moments of her cries, her fluffy pink telephone rang, and she yelped at first, shocked at the trilling melody. Relaxing herself, she reached over for the phone and tried to make her voice sound healthy and happy, "Hello?"

She could feel Naruto's happy smile when he exclaimed, "HELLO, SAKURA! Where did you go; Mars? Golly, you like, fell off the face of Earth. Are you okay; catching a cold?"

Naruto may be an idiot, but he had a knack for reading those he cared most about like a book. He knew more about them then they did themselves. Sakura lied, "Yeah, sure. What did you call for?"

He quieted, "Well, we've been kind of worried about you, Sakura. Are you sure that you feel fine? One-hundred percent times fifty?"

"I'm fine," She answered airily, hoping this would end it, but Sakura heard Naruto click his tongue, so she groaned, "One-hundred percent times fifty-one percent sure."

Naruto laughed, "Alright! Take some meds or something; you sound terrible…anyway, before you get too pissed at me for saying that; I have a surprise!"

She sighed, leaning up against her headboard, for her back was starting to ache. "What?"

"Sai is back!" Her heart stopped for moments, and her world would have fell out of celestial orbit and into a bottomless pit of a black hole if she could not listen in further, and hear the voices of Kakashi talking to Yamato, introducing him and Sai, she assumed, once again to Sasuke.

She could imagine the deep tension while they shook hands, because she knew that he never really liked Sai or Yamato, not that he had any reason to feel otherwise. He was better at picking up sneaky auras better than anyone she knew.

Gathering up her voice, she creaked, trying to sound excited, "Great."

She heard a few curses and the shaking of the phone on the other line, and eventually, Kakashi's lackadaisical voice informed, "We're at Naruto's having a Christmas Team Seven thing, you should come, exit your house, get some light, get some fresh air, and you should live."

His voice was a little overpowering, as if he was heavily recommending she should come, and that if she would not something bad would happen. Swallowing thickly she frowned, "I'll come."

Kakashi quieted his voice, "Are you okay with Sai and Sasuke being there?"

"Yeah." Even though she was not she assured, she promised, "One-hundred times fifty percent sure."

"See you in fifteen minutes."

"Okay, bye."

Hanging up her phone, she wiped away imaginary tears off her face. Sakura was walking into the worst day of her life. She knew it.

* * *

She knocked on Naruto's apartment door three quick times and prayed that Sai would not answer. She prayed to all the gods, she prayed so many different requests, and crossed her fingers behind her back like a child, cross promising that she would do anything they wanted her to do if Sai did not open that door. She closed her eyes and murmured, "Please, please, pretty pretty please!"

True to her horrible luck, the door opened and the pale monster stood there, a wide smile dancing across his face, lust and desire clouded in his dark eyes. He said through his deceiving smile, "Hey, gorgeous." He glanced behind him to make sure no one was directly in the doorway, close enough to see him yank her toward him by her wrists tightly, as tight as a vice, and he whispered darkly in her ear, "I don't like Uchiha…." She tried pulling away with all her might, her heart beating fast in her ears, but he pulled her flailing arms down with force, making her elbows pop. He smiled devilishly against her earlobe, breath uncomfortably hot, continuing, "_Tell him to back off._" Sai kissed her jaw, something that grossed her out, to be blunt, and then smirked, "Your **mine**."

She could feel the empty threat in his words, the threat aimed toward Sasuke and the possible toward her. Blinking and shaking she said emptily, no matter how much it hurt her to agree to, she frowned, "I'll do it."

He let go of her wrist and smiled brightly, taking her hand in a friendly way, pulling her into the living room and waving, "Look! Sakura-chan is here!"

She was in the body but not in the spirit, but the only one who noticed that under all the loud greets and cheers was Sasuke. She could not help but lock her gaze with his skeptical one. Sai stopped smiling for a quick second when he realized what Sakura was doing and he squeezed her hand harshly, reminding her of what he would do. Turning her head quickly, almost giving her whiplash, she cursed herself for being so afraid--since when was she so weak, so easily controlled.

All she had to do was knock this fool out and everything will be okay. She tried to send her attention away from the burn Sasuke's expressive eyes sent up her spine, and she could see his face clearly concerned, even though she was not looking at him. Hurriedly, she returned the hug Yamato was trying to give her, removing her hand from Sai's happily, even more excited that Sai had finally let her do something she wanted to do.

Hugging Yamato, though, she could feel Sai's angry eyes switching between glaring at her and Sasuke. She pouted; this was going to be difficult.

* * *

Sakura was seated between Sasuke and Sai, oh, heaven really hated her, and she felt like she could just go and hide in some rabbit hole and never come back. She wanted to—she wanted to run and hide and have it be a-okay when she came out. She knew it was not going to be like that, it was too hard to try to say it's true. She loves the both of them, but in two different ways.

The only reason why Sakura loved Sai was that he was there for her for the majority of the time Sasuke was not, and before he became a total possessive and sex-hungry ass, he was the most enjoyable, fun, and easy to talk to guy one could ever ask for. He was perfection. His kisses were just as smooth and passionate as Sasuke's are, loving and tender, but that was only when she whined and complained about being too tired to have sex with him and he would say with lust and anger in his eyes that he would get it tomorrow. She thought it was that he loved her so much that he wanted her all the time, but the one time—those numerous times—he didn't care about her being tired. He did not love her, but she was all ready too deep in love to fall out of love with him. Tsunade started noticing the differences in Sakura's behavior, the difference in Sai's behavior, too, and the telltale signs of an unhealthy relationship, so, she sent Sai and Yamato on a long search mission to some small village, far off past the ocean. That is what she does to this day; because she cannot stand to see Sakura like that—the way she is now—again.

Now he was back, threatening to do all those things again, and if Sasuke got in the way…she did not want to think about what he and his ROOT friends would do to him. She still cared for him. She—she could not explain it. Sasuke would piss her off in so many ways when he would kiss her, then walk away as if it never happened, or do something sweet, then be a bastard. He just cannot be a...not ice-cube. When he is this close to melting and spilling over, he would go back in the freezer. However, Sakura absentmindedly knew that Sasuke was not necessarily an ice cube anymore. He was caught in the middle, trying to decide if he really could, or even wanted to, melt and let everything out, all the inhibitions. She could tell by the way he would glare devilishly at Sai whenever he got the chance, clench his fists unknowingly when Sai touched her thigh in a not-so-friendly-but-trying-to-look-friendly way, and grind his teeth together when Sai would smile at her. Sasuke Uchiha was jealous; he had competition, and this competition was her ex-boyfriend who she was still in love with.

Sakura sighed, feeling more and more uncomfortable as the seconds passed. She pouted, wanting to slide down the couch and slither into some type of hideout. Especially so when Naruto noted, "Oh, look! Sakura's sitting next to Sai _and_ Sasuke!" He grabbed an invisible microphone and pretended to be a talk show host, "Who will** she** _choose_?"

The thing is Sakura did not really know, now. If she picked the one she really wanted, the loser would kill the winner.

She covered her face. Her life was unfair.

* * *

When the sun started setting, Sakura decided that it was now totally time to leave. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't stop herself from being paranoid; she couldn't force herself to listen to all of the pointless banter between her guys. She didn't feel _safe_ next to Sai. She wanted him to leave—now. She didn't want to have to deal with him until he left tomorrow night. That gave him too much time—too much time to plan, too much time to execute, and too much time to leave if he was caught. Sakura couldn't do it.

She could scream right now.

"Sakura, you don't look okay. Do you want one of us to walk you home?" Kakashi asked, placing his Miller Light on Naruto's coffee table, and watching her with a worried look on his face. She reddened and blurted, "No-no. I'm fine. I'll just go home myself. There's still enough light out."

Sai smiled, leaning and looking at her face lustily, "I'll take you there."

She wasn't sure if it was just she, who heard the hidden message under his nice offer and fake smile, but this just made her heart beat rapidly and anger rise to her cheeks. She glared at him, growling, "Like hell you will."

When Sai glared at her roughly, just long enough for her to notice, she felt the air stiffen and she turned her head away quickly and rose awkwardly. "I'll be fine, I promise," She muttered, walking over to where her shoes were.

Sasuke followed Sai's steady determined gaze on her, and he felt something pull at his conscience, telling him to forget about manners and such, and to just kill this guy right now. He didn't convince him with his fake-ass smiles, or the way he tried to look completely friendly with Sakura. Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously, his fists clenching as he heard the closet door open and close, then the front door slam hastily.

He felt his electric chakras running through his veins, begging to exit, his fingers twitching, wanting to grab the sword of his that was still at his house. He should've brought it when he first heard that the Sai freak would be coming back.

"Is there something on my face, Sasuke-san? You've been staring at me for the longest," Sai smiled, a wary chuckle exiting his lips.

Sasuke growled, "Don't talk to me unless you want my fist _smashing _your face."

* * *

I reached out for my parents door handle and tried to pull it open. I groaned. _Great, _I thought,_ it's locked._ My parents usually leave the door unlocked for me, since they know I always forget my key. I searched for any thing that could possibly get me in—a rock to break the window maybe—it was too dark to find one that would do that much damage though. I leaned my head against the front door in utter defeat.

The world hates me.

It's too dark to even try to make it to my apartment. It's another twenty minutes away from here.

My _life_ hates me.

The fact was solidified when I felt a group of chakras heading toward me, and one stood out from the rest. My heart speed fast. Sai was heading after me, and I was too tired to do anything to powerful. The tears started forming in my eyes. My parents had to choose to live in one of the most secluded and empty places in Konoha. Nobody would hear me if I screamed.

I prayed again. I prayed audibly, wishing for someone or something or anything to happen that would be good. I prayed for a piano to fall on and kill Sai. Something. Then I felt it, his hands gripping my shoulders tight enough to break them, flipping me around to look at him. Therefore, I could see all of his friends huddled around him, egging him on. One had a video camera.

"You made me very upset, Sakura." He hummed grabbing my chin and forcing my head up so I could look at him in the eye. Those eyes were so demonized, determined. I yelped in pain.

I wanted so badly to just kick him in the balls but I was frozen, trapped in the trance. He leaned down to kiss me, but I found enough power to at least push him a couple of inches away. I screamed, wiping the hot tears that fell without my knowledge away from my cheeks, "Stop! Stop!"

Anger flashed across his face and he stormed toward me. He punched the door, missing my head by millimeters. My mind flashed to two days ago, when Sasuke did the same. The look in their eyes was so different. The type of anger of was different; Sai was mad that he wasn't getting what he wanted, Sasuke was mad because I wasn't telling him. He yelled, "Don't make this difficult! You should know how this goes!"

I scowled, pushing him with more force and sending him to the ground this time, "Back off!" The scream of mine echoed through the night; I hoped someone heard me. Wiping the dirt off his face, leaving a dirty trace of mud on his face, Sai rose evilly this time, doing nothing but glaring at me and heaving deeply. The moon made him look like a ghost, a ghost that still had one more immoral mission in life. Sai nodded his head toward his friends, "Go ahead, boys."

They stalked closer to me, the one with the video camera smirking, "This is your starring role, sexy…."

They ripped and pulled at my clothes, hitting me whenever I tried to protest, but I kept on kicking and biting them, anything to make them stop. One reached up to my skirt and tried pulling it up and I begged, screaming out. "Stop! Please, stop!" Some lightning cracked from far away, stopping the attack for a second, and I waited for the rain to pour down. That would make this night much more realistic; a much better movie. I frowned when it didn't come, my brows bunching in confusion as to why the guys where slowly separating from me, dropping me on the ground and walking into fighting stance, looking at something.

I peered in between on of their legs, and I saw Sasuke there, a huge Chidori wrapped around his arm. He had his Sharigan activated when he warned, "She asked you to stop; and I would if I were you."

He glared straight at Sai, who was smirking, "And what will you do; kill—"

It was too late though, for Sasuke already was on top of him, forcing him on the ground and choking him with his free hand tightly. He seethed, "If I have to, I will. Make your friends leave before I hurt them, too."

The rest was like some sort of movie to me, fast-forwarded and in black and white. None of Sai's goons had to be told twice, they scattered after a few 'tough' words, and Sai was too busy being pummeled to tell them otherwise. Sasuke didn't even give the ROOT Nin a chance to attack, it was kick after kick, and punch after punch, hit after hit, and it never seemed to stop. I wasn't afraid though, watching everything. I felt safer now. Especially when Sai limped away, glaring at Sasuke. I saw him say something that I couldn't hear under the pouring rain, but guessing from the way Sasuke flipped him off so easily without a scar on his body, it was a threat that meant nothing now that he had beaten Sai without difficulty.

Now he was walking over to me holding a hand out to help me up. I grabbed it without hesitation, though I was still shaking. "Thanks, Sasuke-kun," I greeted, looking up at him, who was still holding my hand. He looked so hard and silent right now, sorting his thoughts in his head. After a while, he nodded curtly, "You're welcome. Come on."

And then, he led me to his house in silence. It was getting a little awkard until he muttered, "You're telling me. _Everything." _

_

* * *

_**I'm mad at myself. I so rushed this. Anyway, I'm just trying to get everything going, and I really hate writing Sai, so I'm having him banished again. AWAY WIT YO WEIRD LIP! Seriously, I hate him. **

**Review as always!**

**~NaruBaby2496**


	27. December 25th

**One** **Year**

A/N: HOLEY A $H!T!!! 169 reviews!!! I'm so going to faint! That is like…amazing.

HOLEY #%!!! 12,000 Hits!! I did faint!

LOL; you people made me throw out the serious chapter where nothing happens, and start this one, the much fluffier version.

Accept it; it's my late Christmas present to you. Thanks for the support.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Naruto.

* * *

_Diamonds can sparkle_

_Gold can shine_

_But nothing makes me happier_

_Than being able to call you_

_mine._

--Yours Truly

* * *

**Chapter** **28**

* * *

Outside, the rain slowly froze into snow, quiet flurries and flakes falling from the sky, unto the roof of the legendary Uchiha main household, where two of our favorite friends were just as silent as the falling snow, dressed in newly dried clothes, staring at each other, Sakura leaning her head on his shoulder, his arms wrapped possessively around her narrow waist on his black leather couch. She stared tenderly yet tiredly at Sasuke, trying to convince him that that was really the end of her story, her long painful story that she had never told anyone before. His eyes gazed sympathetically into hers, seeing his reflection in her emerald orbs, something he'd never really noticed before, though, was that she could see himself so clearly in her eyes. Those eyes of hers that he never looked at in the same way before; he never even noticed that, like her hair, her eyelashes were pink too, but a darker shade.

Her hypnotic eyes caught his attention, too. They weren't just green, but many different shades of it, with specks of gold scattered randomly, the outer edges of her iris a forest green, dark yet inviting seeing as they melted into the main color of her eye, a sea foam green, where grass green lines formed the closer you got to her pupil, and there circling the black dot, was a ring of emerald, sparkling and shiny. He breathed, finally closing his eyes, blinking. He apologized, "I'm sorry…" He grabbed the bridge of his nose and held his eyes shut, clearing away the pictures and other visuals her vivid descriptions gave him.

She raised a pink eyebrow, her face scrunching together, "You aren't the one who should be sorry, Sasuke."

He kept his gaze steady on her, readjusting himself on the couch so he was closer to her and it was easier to see her perfect features in the moonlight. Sasuke smirked, though he was still speaking quietly, "I'm sorry I didn't kill him." Sakura smiled back emptily, for she was too busy picking up things about Sasuke she never noticed before. For one, he had dimples—cute little indents right in the middle of his cheeks, but not as annoyingly deep as Mario Lopez's were; just there enough to be cute and look right on his perfectly angled jaw, his model-worthy cheekbones, dark and alluring eyes that showed how he felt at any moment, no matter how stone-like his face was, and finally his lips; too amazing and wanted for words. She breathed after a long time of just examining his face as he watched her eyes, and whispered, just loud enough for him to hear, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

He had a sudden jolt go through his body that told him that he should do something—anything really—that would convince her that she wasn't just some friend, or someone that he just kissed whenever he wanted because he wanted to. He wanted her to know that he cared for her more than he cared for himself. He wasn't able to sleep at night without seeing her at least once a day, talking to her, hearing her voice, or watching her talk, not even listening but watching her lips move. She was his drug and he was addicted; he needed her in order to be sane. He wanted her tight in his grasp in his bedroom moaning and screaming his name until she couldn't say it anymore. He wanted to see her in his t-shirt, lounging in his backyard, soaking in the sun. He wanted to see little dark-haired green-eyed kids running around playing tag or catch in the front yard without a care in the world, because they knew that their Mommy and Daddy would make sure everything was perfect for them. He wanted to feel her snuggled against his chest as they slept every night, and see a golden band with diamonds on her left ring finger glisten as bright as her eyes. He needed to hear her say 'I do'.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say any of those options repeating annoyingly in his mind, but his voice caught. He watched her confused face as kissed her forehead softly, that all he wanted to do. However, when something triggered in his head, something that just drove him wild happened, he couldn't stop. Before he could fully process what he was doing, he was moving down, placing soft kisses on her nose, cheeks, and, too fast for himself to argue otherwise, saying that it would be too soon, his lips crashed onto hers, her reacting quickly and naturally moving lips with his.

Arms squeezed tighter around her waist, hands tangled into his hair, fingers crossed, wishing this moment would never ever end. Sasuke suddenly came to a realization—nothing was wrong when he was kissing her. Sakura gasped shortly, catching her breath that was stolen from her, and Sasuke took full advantage, sliding his tongue in her moth, fighting for dominance with her. Of course he was winning—he was awesome, after all—and he smirked into the kiss for a second, pulling Sakura closer, as close as close would allow, and slipped a hand under her shirt, caressing her smooth porcelain skin. He groaned sexily, clicking his lips away from hers, kissing her jaw, nipping and sucking hungrily as moved down to the dip of her neck, making Sakura redder, her face matching her hair. She sighed contently, enjoying this more than she really should've been, but loving every moment.

He breathed, "Mm…_Sakura_…," moving his hand higher up on her bare skin, his cold hands sending chills up her spine, but not because of the cold, but because of how sudden yet amazing every second was, how the careful brush of his fingers against her ribcage sent ridiculous sensations and heat throughout her body. It sent heat as burning as a fire throughout her veins. He ran back up his original path that led to her lips confidently and smoothly moving his lips with her pink soft 'soft as a pillow' lips. She felt one of his hands lift her up and place her on his lap, all the while keeping his lips in contact with hers. Accidental whines slipped out of Sakura's mouth every time Sasuke left for a moment, no matter how short it was, used to relieve his empty lungs; she didn't care. She wanted his lips on hers and no one else's. It felt good. It felt _right_.

Neither of them knew how, but soon Sakura was laid out on the couch on her back, below Sasuke who was holding himself above her with one strong hand, the other cupping her face, stroking her cheek with is thumb. When Sasuke removed his lips from hers, she stared back at him in wonderment. They had been kissing for a long time. The both breathed with difficulty, both lightheaded from lack of air when they untangled themselves from each other and sat up normally on the couch, sitting a little further apart. It was awkward. If they could kiss with such passion and affection, then why weren't they together? They were freaking making out for a good fifteen to twenty minutes! She didn't want to have a relationship like that; one where there was plenty of affection but no otherwise attention. She knew the title of 'girlfriend' was just a title, but it was one that would at least put her at ease and make her feel like she wasn't some whore.

As if reading her mind, Sasuke sighed, meddling with something in his deep pockets, "I got you something for Christmas. Don't thank me or anything; it's nothing." Sakura watched expectantly as Sasuke pulled a black jewelry box and placed it in her hand. She glanced up at him, "Are you sure you don't want me to wait until morning? It's still Christmas Eve, technically."

He scoffed, "It won't be in about three minutes." She glanced toward the large front window and saw that the sun really was almost risen, orange and yellow dissipating the previous blue and purple, lighting up the sky. She bit her lip, "I can wait three minutes."

"I can't."

She rolled her eyes, reluctantly doing as told. Sasuke fought the urge to smirk and call her a good girl. He was too busy watching for her reaction when she finally got to opening the box. Her fingers fumbled for about thirty seconds until she found some tape still left on and ripped it off. She sighed, opening the box just enough for her to see some white satin inside, "Sasuke; are you sure—"

He scowled, "Open it. You wonder why I'm not often nice."

She stuck out her tongue playfully and lifted the top dramatically, ripping at Sasuke's patience. If he wanted this to work, she needed to open and _see_ what he got her before Christmas Day. She had, roughly, a minute and a half left. He almost groaned at how long it was taking her, but when the sound was about to leave his mouth, he heard Sakura squeak in surprise. She squealed, holding up her present in the air, the coming rays of light making the dangling silver charm of her clan's symbol sparkle. "It's gorgeous, Sasuke, thank you, so much!"

Heat rose up to Sasuke's neck and to his ears and eventually to his cheeks when he fiddled with the Uchiha fan charm that he still held in his hand. As she was putting on the bracelet with excitement, Sasuke interrupted her cheers, "There's another charm, but I'm not sure if you want it…or not." He almost felt like kicking himself in the ass for getting nervous. He was an Uchiha. He's not supposed to get nervous; even if it is Sakura. She smiled, already toying with the charm presently around her wrist, "Is it Hello Kitty?"

Damn. He should've thought of that. She's such a child. Anyhow, he glanced at the clock. He had forty five seconds. Shaking his head and closing his eyes, he shoved the charm in her face, dangling it in the air. He couldn't look at her face—his had to be as red as a tomato by now.

He hated hormones.

Seconds and seconds seemed to pass before Sakura's eyes went from being as big as beach balls to normal, and she smiled, a blush dancing across her cheeks. "I love it, Sasuke." He opened his eyes to see her clipping on the ornament proudly. His heart beat faster, loud and pounding in his ears. He had five seconds, so he tried to get this done fast. Taking her hand he swallowed thickly, "There's one more part." She nodded curtly as the clock was two seconds away from the twelve.

He breathed deeply, intertwining his fingers in hers. "Look at the back."

_Christmas Day_

Sakura nodded and flipped around her newest charm, almost on the verge of crying happy tears when she read what was engraved in the silver. She sniveled as the tears started coming down, and smiled, wrapping her arms around the base of his neck, embracing him warmly.

He hugged her back, asking with his own smirk, "I'm taking that as a yes?"

She grinned like an idiot, acknowledging his question with a quiet nod, and twirling the little charm happily until the sun rose, making the 'SXS?' on the back twinkling when a ray hit it. She sighed happily, burying her head in the crook of Sasuke's neck, for she had reached a happy resolution: This was the happiest Christmas she has ever had.

-

-

-

-

Excluding that one Christmas when she got a bike—but she wasn't going to tell Sasuke that.

-

-

Like, ever.

-

-

Mark it in a book—she's not telling him a fifty dollar bike made her happier than getting a Pandora charm bracelet with custom charms and the recognition of being so important to him that she was now, officially, his girlfriend.

-

-

…Maybe later, she might, when they finish 'celebrating' Christmas.

* * *

AW! Sasu-kun is so romantic! That is like, the best present ever! LOL; review and junk.

(I'm getting semi-close to the actual date!! Yay!!)

~NaruBaby2496


	28. Telephono

One Year

**A/N: OMG. Don't even tell me. I know I'm like…THE worst. I abandoned the story at the basically highest point (at least one of them). I just—it just wouldn't work! LOL; I feel terrible, you guys. Since I feel like the worlds worst authoress ever invented, (do you know how many stories I have left? Check; I think I have three…) I **_**am**_** going to finish this one no matter what. I'm finishing it. Period. You guys are the best and you don't deserve me leaving this story for done even though it's the furthest from. So. I'm finishing. **

**Yes, that means I have **_**a lot**_** of catching up to do. Phew…**_**a lot…**_

I suggest...never mind. This doesn't really have to do with anything else. (YESH! NEW ARC!)

* * *

_Chapter 28_

* * *

_December 30__th_

Sakura twirled her cotton candy pink hair in between her fingers, rocking back and forth in her Mother's old rocking chair, trying to sooth her doll's whimpers, "Cha, right. We can't have it at my place; Dad'll go _ball_istic."

"Yeah, but for the Christmas party, we had it at my place. We can't have it at the same house twice!" Ino groaned into her own telephone. Sakura could only imagine how easy she was having it right now, not having to rock her child to sleep, for the thing was as lazy as its father was. Genetics her butt—those traits are learned, not gained hereditarily.

TenTen muttered, "Neji, hold the baby—Guys, why do we even have to have a party? That's _kinda _milking the Holiday Break Tsunade gave us."

On another end of a line, Sakura heard Hinata coo quietly, "'Sh, sh, it's not play time…_nooo_'." Soon she agreed, speaking directly into the telephone, "I-I-I could ask if it's okay to have it here at my place but, you know, Dad doesn't really l-like big crowds or Naruto much. Last time—"

"**We know.**" Chimed the other three on the line, but Sakura continued, commenting on what TenTen had said, "Yeah, Ino. I mean, I don't want another hangover. You don't even understand how much Kaede cries. It, like, _echoes_ in my head like the Grande Canyon."

"Pshh, you don't know tears until you try to wake up Imasu. It's like 'WAAAHHH' then I swear he says troublesome."

"Ken is so _bad_ though. Do you know what he did to my hair last night? He—"

Hinata interrupted the beginning of a story, "Nothing compared to Minato. He was _playing_ with scissors yesterday. I don't get the whole 'this is a doll' thing. It's too realistic f-for my liking."

For once, all the girls agreed, nodded and murmuring.

A quiet haven of comfortable silence passed, and Sakura looked over to the 'doll' in her arms. Hinata was right. This thing was far too realistic to be even called fake anymore. She was gorgeous; Kaede was, obviously inheriting the Uchiha looks, smooth, porcelain, soft skin, fair and creamy when compared to her dark ebony hair. It was so glassy, as Sasuke's was, in texture that it slipped right through her fingers whenever she ran her hand through it.

The only recognizable attribute of her having any Haruno in her were the girl's closing-into-sleep honey eyes, and well…she didn't want to get into that story again.

A bratty groan filled Sakura's ears, scaring her near out of her rocking chair, interrupting her moment of peace seeing as Kaede snapped back awake, a tyrant of tears following suit.

Sakura cried, refraining from swearing a million curses toward her best friend, "Gah, Ino! Why?!?!"

"I didn't mean it Forehead, I swear. I'm just so bored! Isamu is the most boringest doll I've ever had."

Hinata piqued, "G-Grammar 101; 'boringest' isn't a word."

Ino groaned again, "Can't we just hang out at the park tomorrow? It doesn't even have to be a party. No alcohol, I swear on the life of my family's flower shop. We'll, like, I don't know, stay there all night, Kiba can bring his radio and I know Choji won't mind cooking some grub, Naruto can bring some ramen. We'll just have _**fun**_. Our Holiday Break'll be over soon anyway…Live it up, Dattebayo, Cha, Shannaro and all the other encouraging, positive catchphrases!"

TenTen moaned, "How about 'What a drag' or 'Troublesome'?"

"What?! That did not deserve a 'Your Man's Catchphrase' Card! I mean, like, okay, we can bring the babies too. That way, we'll grow even more attached. We're giving them back on the third; even more the reason to have our part—get together. It's our destiny; it's fated that we have this party."

"She pulled your own trick on you, Tens…" Sakura giggled, rising up from the rocking chair—seeing as trying to rock this monster to sleep was an utter fail—and strolling around her room, baby doll perched on her hip. Hinata soon joined the giggling, but TenTen remained dead serious and grumbled, with an obvious tone of teasing in her voice, "Hn."

Sakura immediately stopped laughing, and in a scary tone, she seethed, "Not _funny_. You know he can't help it."

The other three kunoichi doubled over in laughter then, clutching their stomachs, wiping tears from their eyes, and choking on their own stolen breath. Sighing happily, Ino pestered, "Seriously, guys, we should have the get together at the old park by the Academy. You get a perfect view of the fireworks there and I heard that when you kiss your love at midnight you'll be together for-ev-ah."

Hinata popped her lips, finally giving into the 'convincing' persuasion, "Sure, I'll go and I'm sure if I do I can get Naru-kun and Kiba-kun to, too. Minato probably needs some air anyway."

"Yeah…I need to get out the house; as does Neji-kun, so, I don't see why not. I might be able to convince him to invite Lee, as well."

Ino celebrated, "ALRIGHT! Two down one to go—wha'd'ya say Billboard Brow?"

Sakura stopped in front of her daybed and sat there with Kaede in her lap, then stared at her charm bracelet and how the sun's rays made the silver glisten brilliantly in the bright light. Sasuke had got her another charm the other day after they'd finished training. It was a pink kunai—undeniably cute, right? Even though it seemed like more of a present Neji would get for his little Tennie, she loved it nonetheless.

Melting back into reality, the rosette sighed, "Fine, fine. I'll call Sasuke."

Being the blonde bomb of excitement she is, Ino exclaimed audibly, in pitches almost too loud for dogs to hear, "ALRIGHT!! I'm sooo happy! I'll get everyone else. Oh, my god, you don't even know how happy you guys have made me! Okay, okay, BUHBYEEE!!! Five, okay?! At the park!"

Her phone clicked off.

"Peace out fellow kick-butt kunoichi. See you tomorrow at the party."

"Sure thing. I-I-I'll talk to you later, TenTen-chan. Double-date ramen with Sasuke with me and Naruto for lunch?"

Being the last on the line, the question had to be aimed toward Ms. Haruno. Rubbing tears—tap water— off her doll's face, Sakura hummed, "Where did you get that idea from, Hina-chan?"

"Pshh-sha, l-like no one has n-no-noticed the charm bracelet a-at Ino's Christmas party and more _importantly_ the uchiwa f-fan on it!" Hinata teased sarcastically.

"So? Friends can wear other friends' clan symbols without being romantically tied."

"Ha-ha, right, and they also MA-MAKE-OUT under every s-si-single mistletoe."

Sakura gasped falsely and covered her reddening face, "Hinata! How dare you! Call me when you gain common sense!"

The Hyuuga priestess giggled, "I'll see you at Ichiraku's in fifteen?"

"Yeah, I have to call Sasuke-kun to make sure though, first. I'll talk to you soon."

"Uh-huh, see you."

-Click-

-Click-

Sakura laid her head comfortably against on of her bedroom wall and giggled to herself. She had some of the best friends a girl could ask for. Ino, well, she had all the gossip of the town, and what girl in her right mind didn't enjoy hearing some form of the news? Hinata always knew how to lighten a heavy mood, and, more recently, add unexpected comedic flares to everything. It was probably because Naruto was now her fiancé! Second to Sasuke finally asking her out, that was what the girls usually talked about when on the phone having their conversations. TenTen would give the best advice around, and bring huge ideas down to reality when necessary, and was a great sparring and training partner.

With the guys in her life, though, things could get much more complicated. She didn't even have time to think about that. Glancing down to her doll, who was starting to drift to sleep, Sakura smiled, cooing, "Do you think Daddy loves Mommy, Kaede?"

The girl murmured some baby talk before finally closing her eyes and sleeping. "Finally," The 'mother' sighed, dialing an all too familiar number out on her phone.

She pressed the fuzzy pink device between her ear and shoulder, listening to the dial tone for a few moments before Sasuke yawned, "Hey, Sakura."

"Wow, I bore you that much, huh?" The girl laughed, a smile forming on her face at the simple sound of his silky tenor.

He chuckled, "You wouldn't even know how false that statement is. Anyway, what'd you want?"

"Hinata wants to double-date at Ichiraku's. Us and her and Naruto."

"Aa…," Sasuke mumbled, signaling her to continue.

"In, like, fifteen minutes…can you come or should I tell her no?" She twirled her hair in her fingers again, becoming nervous. The hardest part about any relationship was the date-asking part. They could always say 'no' and that usually meant that a) it was going to end soon b) there was someone else or c) all of the above. The chances of 'C' coming true in Sakura's case weren't too out of proportion; she still couldn't believe that they were together half the time.

Besides, Sasuke hated ramen.

To her pleasure, she could hear the smirk rise on Sasuke's face when he answered, "No problem. Is that all?"

"Um…"

"…What?"

"Nothing. Bye—"

Sasuke sighed, "Sakura, you know you don't have to be so nervous when you ask me to do stuff with you. You're my girlfriend; I'd do anything just to spend time with you and you know that."

"KYAAA! Sasuke-kun that was so sweet!"

"Hn. I'll see you there."

"Bye, boyfriend~!"

* * *

**Okay—complain away! LOL; I feel so bad because I'm coming back with a total set-up chapter, you know? But, days will be going by pretty fast with events (like the 'Christmas Party' that was basically the same as Naruto's Halloween Party) that are pretty much copies being skipped over. Pretty soon, things will slow down again, but I'm trying to get everything in winter done. **

**I want to be in February because something EPIC happens in that month. I've been planning that since the beginning of the story. I'm so excited to get there again! KYA—anyway, I with this chap I wanted to show that ninjas still have social lives and talk on the phone with their friends pointlessly. If you think about it, this whole story is basically what goes on 'behind-the-scenes' of Naruto. I like Hinata with a bolder personality, do you not?**

**Back to the point, if you're as happy as I am and as expectant as I am about this story, review, because I don't want to be committing myself to this again for nothing, you know. **

**OH! One more thing, Inuyashagirl117, give her one big thank you because she got me back on the One Year writing train. As a reward, I give you a cookie and…hum…do you want a one-shot? We'll PM it out, you know?**

**OH! And **_**Kaamen**_**, you're waaay awesome too. You get a donut with icing and sprinkles and since you reviewed like, every chapter, a two-shot. Le gasp! I'm so giving today! As with Inuyashagirl117, we can PM it out, coolie? **

**Review and Junk, **

**~NaruBaby2496 (Ignore the rest if you want…)**

* * *

BABY NAMES!

SasuSaku—Kaede: her name means 'Maple' in Japanese, of course with her eyes.

NejiTen—Ken: his name means 'Strong' I believe, namesake, do I have to explain?

NaruHina—Minato: Um…a-duh, people. Do I have to spell it out?!

ShikaIno*--Isamu: I think I made that up…nope! It means 'Courage'. I just liked it because it started with an 'I' and ended with an 'U'. I thought that was cool. You know Ino and Shikamaru? Yeah, I'm lame like that.

*Yo, I was seriously debating between ShikaTema and ShikaIno but I decided to, if anything, have ShikaIno first. Man that has to be the toughest group (TemaShikaIno), only second to SasuSakuNaru. Fo real.

That should be everyone…Oh, and if you forgot, my OC, Reni, is totally with Kiba right now and, just a heads up, Sasuke and Sakura did not unwrap each other for Christmas. They just made out a lot. XD


	29. December 31st

One Year

**A/N: I am so happy that I still have faithful readers to this story! Wow, thank you so much, but I have some kind of bad news. I know that no matter how much I will try to make it otherwise, updates will be somewhat sporadic until my spring break, which starts March 25****th****. Teachers are piling on the projects, tests and essays right now, and I honestly have no idea how I'm going to stay daily on this. **

**It is not only this story, but my others as well; do not feel like I am putting you all on the back burner, when the truth is far from. I have just been so busy and my focus has been distraught with matters of school, homework, and the such at hand. Be sure, though, that I will try as hard as I can to give you all constant updates once spring break begins. **

**I am sorry, I hope you know.**

* * *

Chapter 29

* * *

_December 31__st_

_12:45 PM, Ichiraku's Ramen Stand_

No matter how much one says the food is unhealthy, too salty for your own benefit, or full of too many calories, or a lack of nutrients there are, ramen still has a way to bring together a group of friends. The theory has been always tested to be true, without a single thought being proved false.

The first day Sasuke returned, despite their exhausted, bloody forms, Naruto headed straight to the stand, ignoring the intimidating glances sent toward Sasuke, ignoring the analytical quirks spoken around them. The ramen stand was the ramen stand, and it brought people together, even on further circumstances.

It was where Naruto first started thinking of Hinata romantically, where they first kissed, where their first date was, where he proposed.

Ichiraku was a place to feel accepted, and maybe that is why the blonde ninja loved it so much. If you took away the great food and replaced it with vacancy, it would not matter. The building held the love, not the material items inside.

However, they did not hurt it.

Slurping his ramen insanely, the Hokage-to-be spoke through the noodles, "Oi, Teme! I'm so happy that you finally got over the pole up your ass and asked Sakura-chan out!"

Sasuke glanced toward his best friend in annoyance, an aggravated twitch of his eyebrow accompanied with his growing sneer. Popping a cherry tomato in his mouth, Sasuke scoffed, "Whatever, Dobe. You went out with Hinata for three years before you proposed."

The blonde nineteen-year-old swallowed a big spin of noodles, and then sighed. Trying to sound intelligent and patient, he shook his head, "Now, now, Teme…don't use such a weak argument."

He raised an eyebrow playfully, "Really now? _Weak_?"

"Yes—how long did it take you to accept your feelings toward Sakura-chan enough to ask her her hand in courtship?"

Immediately after the comment, Sasuke glared, "Eat your fucking ramen before I knock it over."

_

"Sakura-chan, I've been so stressed out over this m-marriage matter. It's so hard."

The roseate woman nodded understandably, and knotted her own brows together in commiseration. "It has to do with the clan business, yes?"

Hinata ate a crumb off her carrot cake aimlessly, her real self lost in her thoughts. Sighing, she replied, "Yes. Father says that I am going to be the new head of the main branch and heir whether I prefer it o-or not. The leaders have already rejected Neji as head because of his not belonging to the main branch.

What is much worse than that though, is with being born into the being the head, I was supposedly born into an arranged marriage. It is terrible, Sakura-chan. I-I honestly do not love any of the men Father has offered in opposition to Naruto-kun. I can only believe it is because he is not of a prestigious clan like Sasuke-san or Ino-chan, but also because Father just does not approve of Naruto. I don't know what I honestly am going to do."

Sakura gaped. "That must be terrible, Hinata-chan! Can't you do _anything_? Isn't Hanabi—"

"No," Hinata shook her head, "Father said that the leaders think it would be most appropriate for me to head instead of Hanabi since I am the elder. However, as you know, it would be, apparently, disgraceful for me to marry someone like Naruto, he being the Kyuubi Container and all." Tears brimmed her lavender eyes, "I just love him so much, Sakura-chan."

A reassuring hand reached out and rubbed soothing circles on her friends back, a smile on her face, "It'll be okay, Hinata. Besides, didn't Naruto say he was going to change the way of the main clans?"

She laughed weakly, wiping her eyes, "Yeah, I remember. I'm sorry though, I didn't m-mean to damper this whole day. I mean look at us, we're not even sitting next or talking to our guys; it's supposed to be a double date!"

Sakura laughed, "Hey, we haven't had a _real _girl-talk in a while and I'm sure Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun don't mind—I rather we just use this as a hang out moment than anything less."

—

Less than ten minutes later—and ten more bowls of ramen on Naruto's end—the group of friends each paid and rose slowly from their seats, stretching tiredly, bellies full. Yawning widely, Sakura smiled, tapping her friend's shoulder, "Thanks for inviting us, Hinata-chan."

She strolled over toward Sasuke and hugged his torso, "It was fun."

Sasuke nodded, wrapping his own arm around Sakura's shoulders. "Thank you, Hinata-san." He ducked his head down, and kissed Sakura softly on the higher portion of her jaw line, closer to her ear than anything else was. Her face reddened further when he whispered in her ear, breath fanning her face. "Come to my house."

Heart fluttering a mile per minute, she managed a, "Y-Yeah, sure, Sasuke-kun," before he turned on his heel and headed toward his house, one had to presume, with a half-hearted wave taking the place of his goodbye. Sakura watched as he stalked away for a while, smiling unintentionally. She still wasn't used to being able to say that she and Sasuke were…an _item_. It was, if anything, enough to send her head spinning.

Interrupting her bubbly thoughts, a loud voice laughed, "Oi, Sakura-chan! Stop staring at Teme's ass already!" He chuckled as the girl turned sharply and growled at him, Inner Sakura surfacing into the real thing. Sakura stomped toward Naruto and rose a finger in his face threateningly. "Naruto…"

Hinata laughed, finally leaving from the stand (she was having a small talk with Tsuchi, the owner's, daughter, Ayame) and got on tiptoe, kissing her fiancé on the cheek. "Stop upsetting Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun. Y-You do want her to bring a present t-to the wedding shower, r-right?"

Naruto pouted, "But, Hina-chan—"

"We'll see you later on tonight, Sakura. Come on, Naruto-kun."

The only of the four friends left waved goodbye as she started to head to her own home. She had a little something to pick up…

* * *

_December 31__st_

_1:15 PM, Uchiha Compound; Main Household_

Sakura knocked three times on the wooden doors, growing impatient, she had to admit, with her left hand, for her right was preoccupied with holding a small basket. She'd changed into what she wanted to where to Ino's party back at home already; a bright red short-sleeved turtleneck dress and black leggings, and donning on her petite feet were a pair of simple black ballet flats. She tied up her lengthening locks of hair into a messy bun, placed a red headband on top, a few gold bangles on her wrist along with her always-there charm bracelet, and a gold necklace with a heart pendant latched on were her accessories.

Beginning her fifth pound on the door, it yanked open, and before she could scream for help, she was pulled into the darkened foyer quickly, her footing displaced, slightly rough, callused hands tight around her arms, pushing her against a wall. Lips connected to hers soon after with quick intent, and immediately she relaxed, allowing herself to melt into the kiss.

Her lips slid rhythmically against his, to the beat of the melody in the both of their hearts, syncopated perfectly. Slowly, Sasuke moved his lips from hers, kissing the corner of her mouth with a smirk. Finally opening his charcoal orbs, he nodded breathlessly, "Sakura."

She replied, as winded as her boyfriend, "Sasuke…kun."

Moments he stared at Sakura's face, blush red, and his eyes roamed down to her newly bruised lips, naturally pink and tempting, overly enticing. Her emerald eyes met his for another second, and slowly he leaned back down until their lips fit together like a puzzle piece. Setting a higher intensity of the smooch and speeding up the tempo, Sasuke grabbed her hips softly, pulling her closer to her. Her arm wrapped around the base of his neck, leaning closer and closer into his strong chest, forgetting what day it was, what season it was, what her _name_ was, and in a desperate act to catch her breath she gasped for a millisecond. He took full advantage of the opportunity, plunging his tongue into her mouth. They wrestled for dominance.

Forgetting the basket in her right hand, Sakura let it fall, using her hand to gently stroke Sasuke's smooth skin with her thumb. The woven container toppled to the ground with a solid thud, and quickly following it, in a loud irritating screech, came the cries of Kaede.

Sharply, Sasuke ripped his lips from Sakura's and glared at the bin, "What the hell, Sakura?!" He stalked to it and swooped the container up with ease, pointing toward the wriggling doll inside, "I did _not _say bring this with you!"

A wave of protective maternal instincts washed over Sakura and she stomped to the Uchiha. "Hey! You're going to make her cry even louder if you keep swing the basket like that!"

Sakura reached out and grabbed the doll from the basket, moving some pink blankets around with it in the process. She propped it on her hip. "Now, I've taken care of Kaede for the past three days, and for the last three days, I want you to."

Sasuke groaned tiredly, he went to his refrigerator and pulled out a tomato, "We all _want_ a lot of things, Sakura."

"Yes, but only a few actually receive what they want." She glared darkly toward Sasuke, "And _I _am one of those people."

Sasuke gulped and the baby cried even louder.

* * *

**A/N: There are going to be three parts to this chapter, like there were three parts to a day in the beginning of the story. If you don't remember, you can look on your own time. I liked how I did that, and then each chapter had an easily accomplishable word length of about 1,700 (take some or leave some) words. **

**Anyway, as of now, I've already planned the parts. **

1. It is this one.

2. Parental Adventures (I've been waiting so long…!)

3. New Year's Eve/Day Party

**From there, I want to speed it up a little, like take things on a week by week schedule and sometimes even month by month. This day to day is taking a long time. **

**I should be able to update tomorrow night, as in Sunday night, and **_**possibly**_** Tuesday. **

**Be looking out, and if you're new, Story Alert just for safety. You never know when I'll update—I might surprise you with early ones! **

**~NaruBaby2496**


End file.
